Love for two? Or Four?
by Kane09lisa
Summary: In 2009, Kane meets a new diva, and she is unsure if it is her he wants or just someone to play with. She is more then willing to just play but he wants more, he falls for her, but he is not the only one falling for her. Is love just between two or can you love more than one person. Kane, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy
1. Chapter 1

**She saw him, he saw her. **

She did not even think before she open the door she was sure it was her room; of course, she just went five minutes in a match with the dives champion. She thought she counted the rooms but with a slight concussion, she may have miscounted. Out of all the rooms she could have walked in to, it was he's. The man only out feared by the Undertaker. Kane. The man she wanted to meet ever since she started watching him on TV. A man she never thought would give her the time of day, even if he did, it would be only to hurt her. He looked over his shoulder at the new arrival, not expecting any one, just re-taping up from the match he was in with Rey Maestro. She had watched it before she went out for hers, the way he won gave her the pump she needed to beat her opponent. He gave her a look that just breathed pain. She jumped at the sight of him, she already half way through the room trying to get to the mirror, trying to see the bruise she got from that growling match. She was speechless; he was less then four feet away, and was giving her eyes, that screamed. What could she do she was frozen in place by those eyes. "Run, Run" her mind kept yelling but her body would not move. He just stood their, for a long time, then he's face soften. He smiled, of course it was he is very own crocked smile but a smile that melted her.

She was finally able to speck, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wwwas going to my own room. Sorry." He just laughed, she tried to slowly back out of the room but he came around, and was in between her and the door now. She just thought "Oh fuck."

"That was an amazing match," he said, so clam she had to believe him.

"Thank You." Was all she could mumble, she did not think he would ever watch one of her match's.

"Well I have to ask. Where did you learn that hold?" he asked her with out any hint of sarcasm. "Well kind of from you, I just add some to it by using their own weight and not just my own."

He stared it her, he thought it was but not till she said it would he of ever believed it.

"Well do you think you could show it to me some time," he asked, "it was very effective."

She was barely able to stumble, "Yes."

"Well not to be rude, or anything but can I show you back to your room. You look like you might need to lie down," he said moving in closer. He was afraid she was about to faint.

"Oh yes, I do feel a little light headed" swaging as she said it. Then without even trying to catch her self, she fell. He was ready though and caught her, sweeping her of her feet and walking out of his room. The door shutting was the sound she woke to, and then his jaw line came in to view, as she felt her body being laid on the floor.

"What happed, the last thing I was doing was talking to Kane." Froggie said still very confused of who was in the room with her and where she was now.

"Its okay Frog, it's me, I just brought you to your room." He said it like, she and him knew each other for years not just minutes, "We need to get you in the shower, and then check out your bruises, and make she your okay." She just laid their not sure what to say. He was acting as if he was not Kane, one of the scariest men on the earth. Froggie laid their think back on the events that lead her to this moment, and she could not believe it she was in the same room as Kane and he was not trying to hurt her. Kane walk over to her, looking down as he asked, "You think, you can get up or should I carry you?"

She knew she need to try to walk but the thought of him carrying her to the shower was very pleasing. "If you could help me up I think I can make it." Froggie said. He pulled her up in to his arms.

"I think all just carry you." Kane said, "We don't want you fall again."

"Okay." she said, looking up at that man, shed give anything to have forever.

"Sit here, I'll start the shower."

"But if I can't stand how I'm I suppose to take a shower."

"Its fine sweetie I'll hold you up, as long as you don't mind showering in your underclothes."

"Oh no that's fine." Froggie says.

"All ready?"

"Mmm... let me just tack this off." she said, while pulling on her outfit, she wasn't sure but she thought he was watching her the whole time they were getting ready.

"Ups"

"Oh, okay." she said as he picks her up and steps in to the bath. A heavy hot sprinkle was raining down on them.

"Is it, too hot?" he asks.

"No, it's really great I can feel my muscles relaxing. Mmm." she moans, as he rubbed her shoulders, neck and back.

"That's it let all that pain wash out. Feel the water making your muscles loosen up." Kane moved on her lower back and legs, she kept waiting for him to go to far but not even once did he touch her and any of the wrong spots but he defiantly got all the right ones.

"Mmm"

"Okay Froggie, its time to get out and see where there is bad bruising."

"Mmm'k." Was all she could come up with, she would of loved to stay their till the day she died. He pulled her to his chests and stepped out in to the main room dripping water all over the floor.

"Here's a towel I'm going to go change in my room. I'll be back in five, dry of and find some thing light to wear."

"Okay"

He had never seen a girl like her, and yes, she was a girl to him, all most fifteen years younger then him. He thought she was too young to like a man like him, but some where deep down he felt like he would like to have a chance to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kane returns.**  
"Oao…ohao"  
At his returned, he knocked waiting for a reply, but just more sounds of pain were heard.  
"Frog, are you ok?"  
"Yyyyes, come in, I'm sorry." He could see the pain in her face, pain that only comes from a powerful match. "Kane does it ever get any better."  
"Oh it will, but only if you keep at it, and find ways to work out all of the pains." She sighs, at he's answered. She felt like she had been ran over.  
"Here sit." She sits on the floor in front of him facing towards the mirror. Looking for the first real time at the bruising and swelling of her body. He slowly rubs her shoulders feeling the tension fade away.  
"Was it worth it?" Kane asks.  
"Well I don't know if the match was worth much to my job, but it's meant all lot in the last thirty minute's to me!" She says with just a slight squeak and her voice for admitting that she was enjoying the time he was spending with her.  
He could not believe what he just heard, she was enjoying being around him, not just standing him. "Well honey I think you did great in the match, you beat the champ!" he said, trying to seek in a sweet word, but acting like he didn't love that she just said she liked the time they where spending together.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes baby girl"  
"If I ... Well you see I've all ways wanted meet you, but I never thought you'd give me the time of day, and I was wondering if well you'd"  
"What are you asking?"  
"Well if I could have autograph," she lightly laughs.  
"Yes, but you know, I was thinking you where trying to ask something else!"  
"Oh...well"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
She looked like he just said he was going to rape her.  
"It was just a question, you can tell me nn..." but before he could even finish, she had her lips centimeters from the lips shed wanted to kiss for years.  
"Please." she whispered.  
He took her chin in his left hand and tilted her head up, kissing her softly on her perfect lips. She accepted the light kiss but only for a few seconds soon, she started kissing back. Slightly opening her mouth, she bit gently on his lower lip. He lightly groans, as she bites, she takes this as a good sign and started kissing and biting him. He could not believe it, a exceptionally beautiful younger women was kissing him. She was not afraid of him like every other person was. She was actually biting him, which most girls would be afraid to do for fear of making him explode into a blind rage.  
She felt her body being picked up; being lifted into the air like she was a rag-doll. She did not care, because Kane was the one doing it. She never felt more alive. He moved her up in to his lap. She put one leg on each side of him, not sure how far she would let this go but knowing that very little in her life would ever be this good again.  
"If I asked you to go get something to eat with me in the morning, would you go?" he asked with much caution as she kissed his neck. A extraordinarily long moment for him passed before she answered. "As long as I'm not too, too sore, I'd love too." She was not sure if this was his way of asking if he could stay with her all night, or if he was asking for a small date.  
"Ok, so I can come knock about nine or so."  
"Yea that's fine." She said with all most sadness in here voice, coming to knock meant he wasn't staying all night. She asked her-self, how much more time she might have with him.  
"Froggie I'm going to have to go now. I have to go sign autographs, will you be ok?" he asked moving her toward the bed.  
"Oh yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**The first date.**

She kept waiting for a knock on her door, it was little past nine-ten and still nothing.  
"What if he came to his senses and realized he could have better?" She asked aloud to the Froggie in the mirror. She knew it was too good to be true. He play for a while, and now he was lying in bed with some girl he met last night. There was knocks on the door. She heard it, but she did not believe that it would actually be him.  
"Froggie?" It was he's voice, he was there, they where about to go out to breakfast together.  
"Come in." She ran to the bathroom, trying to fix her hair.  
"You all packed," he asked.  
"Never really unpacked."  
"Yea, I guess that best when we're only in the same spot for a day or two."  
"Yep, figured it be better if I just took it out as I need it."  
"True, true, guess I just got less, so it not too much work for me, even if I tack every thing out of my bag"  
"Yea, I have three bags, for two weeks"  
"You're only with us for two weeks?"  
"Well kind of, kind of not!"  
"What's that mean?"  
"Well in two weeks we go to Dallas in that's like my home town, and it's my trial date."  
"Oh Frog, they'll keep you, you bet the champ."  
"Yea, but that one out of four, I will have."  
"You'll do fine."  
"I hope," she picked up her bags and asked, "do you mind if I tack my bag. I don't want to have to come back up afterwards?"  
"No, that's cool, this is mine anyways!"  
"Oh ok." they walked out into the lobby. Only three or four of their coworkers were in the lobby.  
"Hey guys want to get something to eat with us?" Froggie looked around trying to see who asked.  
"Hey Batista!" Kane said.  
"So do you all want to grab something or not?" Jeff Harding asked, with his brother right behind him.  
"Well that's the way we where going, but we haven't picked a place yet, have y'all?" Kane said, sad that he was going to have to share Froggie, but happy the guys where wanting to hang out with her.  
"Well I'm up for anything y'all want." Froggie said, happy three more people where treating her as if she belonged there.  
"Well is anyone not packed, or can we go towards the airport and find something?" Matt asked.  
"Ready."  
"Ready."  
"We're ready." Everyone said.  
"Ok, cool let's get a car and see what we find!" Batista said.  
"Ok let me just go turn in my key, and I will meet y'all out there." Froggie said.  
"Hey you mind if I go with you, I still have to turn ours in?" Jeff asked, pointing at his brother.  
"Yea." She said putting her bags in Kane and Batista's open hands.  
"IHOP or Denny's?"  
"Denny's." Froggie said, to Matt's question. The boys looked at Froggie.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"So Froggie, what's your real name?" Jeff asked.  
"What you mean Froggie is my real name..." She looked around, seeing that the guys still didn't believe what she said; she broke down "Lisa."  
"Lisa." All four said in unison.  
"Yep, yep, Lisa!" she said now with no shame. They sat there eating and talking.  
"Hey we got to get going the plane leaves in thirty-five." Kane says. "I'm going to go pay, meet y'all out side," He said laying down seven or eight one's.  
"Thank you." They all said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The plane**

"Hey I'll be right back!" Froggie said as Kane was about to ask her something.  
"Oh ok." He replied.  
"So Kane, did y'all, or what because I've never seen you act this way before." Matt asked.  
"No." Kane responded with a bad look on his face, as if he was about to hit Matt and his brother just because he was asking with his eyes. "No, no, no." he said, trying to get them to leave him alone about it.  
"It's not like that, she's too young, too pretty, too everything that's perfect, for me."  
"Oh well, if she to perfect for you, can I try?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face knowing Kane would say no, but wanting to see his face anyway.  
"OK" Kane said with a devilishly evil grin.  
"Wait what?" It was Lisa she was back and extremely unhappy looking.  
"So do y'all all answered to Kane, or is there someone here who doesn't ask his permission?" She asked, smiling like an angel. She could not believe she was picking on Jeff for asking Kane, but she wanted to see what Kane was thinking.  
"So is their, or should I just give up now, and ask Kane if I can ask out the guy I like?"  
"Wait! You already like someone!" Batista yelled out. She looked at all of them, she wanted to say, yeah all of the guys I went to breakfast with, but she knew that would fuck up her chances with Kane, and she didn't want to do that.  
"Ok guys time to sit down." said some guy Lisa had never seen before, "We need to go over some stuff before...Wait Froggie what are you doing up here, never mind just walk back there for the girls meeting and you can come back up."  
"Oh, ok." Lisa smiled and exited to the back of the plane.  
"So this is the new meat." One of the girls said as Lisa entered the smaller back room, but a better-looking room.  
"Yea, but she's good, that's what sucks." The divas champion said when Lisa passed.  
"Ok girls, we need to have a meeting." a women from the team said.  
Lisa walked slowly back to the front, think of the new match she had in eleven, well thirteen hours, they had to change time zones.  
"They have me going against her again!" Froggie responded to the guys question.  
"What why?" Matt asked.  
"She wants to show she can beat me!" Froggie said, without much hope in her voice.  
"Ok so you will go out there, and beat her again!" Jeff said.  
"I don't think I can. I mean, I was in the best shape ever yesterday, and I barely beat her, and to day I'm sore and can barely walk. I'm going to lose tonight!"  
"It will be ok," Kane said "just relax for now and try to sleep." the guys waited for Lisa to drift off to sleep.  
"Well do you think he will be out there, I know he didn't intervene last night, but he may just to keep her from losing two nights in a roll to a new girl." Jeff asked Kane knowing he was thinking around the same lines.  
"Who doesn't have a match to night?" Kane asked.  
"I don't, why?" Matt asked.  
"Well can you do me a favor?"  
"What ever you need I can do?"  
"I need you to go out to the ring with her." Kane said.  
"But Kane why not you, She'll be happier with you out there."  
"Maybe, but we both know she's not going to be allowed to have me ring side, and I'm not sure I won't intervene if she's getting hurt." Kane said with sorrow in his voice, "I need you to just go out there and make sure it's a fair fight on both end, just keep her safe. I will be right on the other side of the entrance, and if it gets to bad then I'll come, but I don't want to upset her by me hurting someone to protect her."  
"Okay Kane."  
"I'm going to." Jeff said.  
"Ok, but don't throw a way your match, we still need you to win." Kane said as Jeff drifted off too.  
"Matt is it wrong to think of someone so much younger than me, like this?"  
"I don't know Kane, but I know I've never seen you this happy, or this worried for anyone. I think if you care for her and she cares for you then why not."  
Kane sat back in his chair and thought about the events of the last seventeen hours. He started thinking about the first time he saw her. She was getting ready for her match in the practice ring, with Maria. He remembers think how great she looked, but he would never of thought all of this could of happened just, because a new girl walked into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**After her second match**

"Kane?" Froggie asked as she set up. She looked around, she could not think of how she came to this room.  
"Kane?" she repeated but still no answered. She begin to feel around, her cell was beside her with a note, "Went to get some things from the store. Be back soon if you wake up, and want some thing call, my number is saved under Kane." She called.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked, the second he picked up the phone.  
"Bad. What happened?"  
"Well you won the fight fair, but he didn't like it, so he grabbed your hair and threw you to the mat."  
"Oh."  
"But Matt and Jeff got up there before he could run off, and let's just say, I would hate to be JBL."  
"I will have to remember to thank them for being out there, and you for making them."  
"I didn't make them; I asked Matt, and Jeff volunteer."  
"Mmm."  
"Anyways that's what I'm out doing is finding something to give them, as an appreciation gift."  
"Her, her, her." Froggie heard Jeff's voice chant in the background.  
"Shut-up or I'll give you something to shout about."  
"Kane I was just calling to say I'm awake, that I'm about to go get in the bath, and see what I can do for this head-ache."  
"Ok baby doll, I'll be back that way in twenty, but call if you need anything."  
"Ok sweetie bye!" she tried to walk to the bathroom, but she kept falling over. Finlay after like six tries she made it.  
"Lisa?" his voice said, but it had not even been five minutes. "Lisa it's been an hour since I got back, and you still haven't came out, are you ok?" An hour no way she kept thinking.  
"I'll be right out!" She did not bring anything to the bathroom change into. She could not believe her stupid self. What was she going to do?  
"Lisa!"  
"What?"  
"You're in a towel, and it barely covers you!"  
"So?" He was so surprise by her non-caring attitude. "Well where are my bags?"  
"Oh yes...well," He said coming out of his trances, "well I think there in your room."  
"Oh this it's my room is it, well how far is my room?"  
"I'm not sure, but I know it's too far for you to go in that."  
"Oh, yes, well."  
"Here." He said handing her the sheet of the bed. She put it around her self, and lay down on the bed beside him.  
"Well."  
"Lisa?"  
"Yea." She said lending up her head. Before she even realized what was going on he was on his back with her sitting on his stomach. Kissing and biting each other, acting with no fear of hurting each other.  
"How did your match go?" she asked, while nibbling on his ear.  
"Ok, I was so worried about you, I nearly lost, but I used that move you used last night and pulled it off." He smiled wickedly the whole time he said it. She moved back to his lips, but not sure if she was okay everything she was doing, she moved off of him, and walked out of the room. "Hey," she heard half way down the hall "hey that's not fair!"  
She skipped all the way to her room. She felt around for her key. "Fuck" she said out loud realizing the key must still be in his room. She now had to walk back into his room and plead for the key. How I' I so post to walk back in there and ask for my key. "Kane?" She asked when she reached the door.

"So I guess you realized you left your key! Well sorry to tell you, but I don't know where it is, it wasn't in your pockets when the match was over."  
"Oh well... can I stay with you then?" she asked, knowing the key in the top draw in the bathroom.  
"Well sweetie, I'd normally say yes, but I don't think I can share with someone who steals the sheets!" He said it just to play with her, but with the word sheets the door open as she threw the sheet in his room.  
"Fine, I'll go asks the boys if I can sleep in there." She said, slamming the door back shut.  
"What?" He was already right behind her.  
"Ohao…aho let me go, if you don't want to share I'll find someone who will." she yelled all if this at the top of her lungs, and only 2 doors opened, Batista and the Harding boys doors.  
"Kane!" Batista yelled.  
"What?" he ask pretending as if he did not know what he was doing that was wrong.  
"Kane what are you doing, and why is she just in a towel?" Matt asked it the sight before him.  
"Let go, let go, will some one help me please." Froggie yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"No one touches her," Kane yelled louder than anyone thought was possible, "if y'all wish to live just shut y'alls doors."  
"Let go, let go, let go."  
"No." he said, effortless walking back to his room with her. He slams the door, walks to the edge of the bed and throws her down.  
"If you ever do something like that again, I'll, I'll, I'll..."  
"What? What are you going to fucking to do me, you fucking basterd? Wh." But before Lisa could finish, his lips where against hers. She was tanked back for a second, but she started pushing on him.  
"Get off, get off." she yelled and yelled but he just kept pushing his lips all over her hers. She pushed on his chest removing both of her hands from her towel, and before she even realized her mistake, he had thrown the towel across the room.  
"Kane, what's gotten in to you?" Froggie yelled. She was so turned on, by his actions but still it was such a change she could not finger it out.  
"What I figured that if you'd go into any other guys room, you'd at least let me get mine in first." She was so mad that she could not control her self, and she pushes him off her and stands on the bed.  
"I don't care what you think you can do with me, but I will tell you this, if you're mad at me, this is not a way to show it because all you are doing is turning me on."  
"What?"  
"What?" She was pushed back, onto the bed. He kissed her again on the lips with a softness that hadn't been there before. He kissed her on her arms where he had held on to her, and on her shoulders where his hand prints where all ready showing up. Saying sorry with his kisses and by telling her how sorry he was.  
She let him kiss for a while enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing up against the bruise on her skin.  
"Kane?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Play time**

"Yes baby doll?"  
"Well I was wondering if, well if we could go back to the mood of earlier without the full rage be hide it?" She asked this knowing the answered would be yes, because every man wants to think that the girl is being raped, by them.  
"Yea, but like how far and what's the word?" He was jumping with happiness he was about to have one of his fancy with a beautiful young women who was not afraid of him, and if he did lose it, she could fight him off pretty well.  
"Word, word... Ooo I know grapes. Now how far, I don't know that just something we will have to try to work out."  
"Ok."  
She laid down on her stomach and started flipping threw channels till she found a loud movie. He sat there for ever he wanted her to be in to the movie first all most forget about him even.  
"What the fuck, get off, let go."  
"No." Kane yelled, getting into his role.  
"What?" he pulled her up by the hair on her head.  
"I'm going to bruise every inch of you"  
"Oao" she yelled with out even missing a beat. He throws her back on to the pillows. She fell with her hands caching her fall and her hair over her eyes. He pulled her legs down to the end of the bed and flattened her out the best he could with out truly hurting her.  
"Let me go, please let me go." She cried hoping for him to just let her go.  
"If I let you go what I'm I supposed to do with my self." Kane said, already being to feel his member twitch.  
"I, I, I don't know?" she couldn't believe how easy it was to fake this scene with him normally it was just some light scramming, but she was scared of him. She couldn't finger out why she was sacred she just knew she was. He bit her shoulder hard, bring her back.  
"Oaooa, please, please your hurting me, please st...", before she could finish her plead his hands where on her throat.  
He was applying enough presser for her to genuinely start to freak out.  
"Ssshh my baby girl and you'll be safe" Then a knock on the door. "Who's there" Kane asked with his hand still on Lisa throat.  
"Matt I heard more scramming and I wanted to make sure y'all where okay."  
"Yes we're fine." Kane said looking at the door, and not paying attention to Lisa.  
"Can Lisa say she okay for me?" At this question, Kane looked down moving his hand. It took him a minuet to realized what he did.  
"She's not breathing," Kane yelled, "I've killed her." With this Matt open the door, and looked on at the scene before him.  
"Kane what happened?"  
"We where playing and you got my attention and I forgot I had my hand over her throat."  
Just a light moan was heard out of Lisa at this point.  
"Oh god, Lisa, Lisa please, Lisa." Kane was saying frantically as Matt got Jeff and Batista.  
"What do we do?" Batista asked.  
"I guess we take her in to one of our room and wait for her to wake up and ask her what happened and see if it is the same as his story." Jeff said.  
"What about him, and how are we so post to get her away from him?" Batista asked.  
"There's three of us and one of him. Jeff will grab her, and you and I will take him if he tries anything. Jeff take her to our room and lock y'all self's in there, we will come as soon as possible." Matt said.  
"Ok, but what if she wakes up should I ask her, or just see if she brings it up?"  
"Wait." Matt and Batista said together.  
"Ok."  
"Kane?"  
"What?"  
"We need to take her and get her checked out make sure that you didn't crush her throat completely." Matt said circling around to the other side.  
"Your right, but I how I'm I going to explain this to anyone if she's not awake no ones going to believe me, y'all don't even believe me." Kane said so defended.  
"It will be ok." Jeff said, looking for a way to move Lisa from him without hurting her more.  
"Ok." Kane said, kissing Lisa once more on the forehead. Then moving off the bed and into the chair on the far side of the room.  
"Ok, Jeff." Matt said, walking over to Kane.  
"Kane tell me what happened again."  
"Well. After y'all saw me drag her back to my room I was in such a rage I was very forceful, but it became play." he said breaking his words and burring his head in his hands.  
"She is going to hate me, hate me."  
"Ok, ok", Matt said backing off.  
"Ok lets go see if she's came around yet!" Batista said walking out of the room with Matt right be hide him.  
"What are we going to do if he was really hurting her, and it wasn't just play like he said?"Batista said as soon as they were out of Kane's room.  
"I don't know let just see how she is first." Matt said.  
"Mmm."  
"Froggie are you ok? Please be ok!"  
"Water, please water!" she said in a voice barely a whisper.  
"Oh my god, she's up."  
"Kane, where's Kane?"  
"Your ok he's not here."  
"But I want him to be!"  
"But he, he hurt you." Jeff said with a sadness in his voice.  
"I'm fine, he didn't mean to. I'm the one that asked him to play."  
"Ok sweetie, I'll go get him." Jeff said moving out of the room, but knowing he didn't really want to hand her back over to Kane.  
"He is coming." Jeff said as he enters the room. She looked up at Matt and asked, "Is he okay?"  
"Well he is a little scared that he hurt you so bad you'll hate him, but since you've asked for him, I think he's calming down."  
"Oh ok, by the way, how bad is the bruising on my throat?"  
"Not bad, it looks like it was soft and slow." Jeff said, wanting to say sorry to her for Kane actions but knowing that might be to much.  
"Yep, it toke me forever to pass out." Lisa said without noticing the look of pain in Jeff's eyes.  
"Lisa?" It was Kane she knew she wanted to say it was okay. She knew he didn't mean to, but she froze the second she saw him. Had he been crying?  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yes, no, but all that matters is if you're okay!" Kane said knowing he was going to never stop beating him self up.  
"I'm fine a little light head still but fine" she said, trying to make him and her self believe it, she knew she would be she had before.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes baby?" he asked moving closer to her.  
"Will you get my key out of the top draw in your bathroom and go to my room and get me some of my own clothes? Please?"  
He looked at her for a second just now realizing the fact she was either wearing Jeff's or Matt's shirt.  
"Ok baby, but do you want me just to take you down there?" Kane asked all most sure, she would never want to see him again.  
"NO. " she said, it like he just asked if she'd like him to kill her. "Do you know how strange I'd look down there on that floor right now? I have Matt's shirt on, bruise all over my body. And." she yelled this last part, " I'm so sore it hurts to move my neck any which way."  
"Ok, ok, you're right, I'll go get you your bags." he said once again knowing she did blame him for forgetting he was sitting on her chest with his hands on her throat.  
"Thank you" she said knowing she took it to far, but mad he thought she'd go down there with those girls looking like this.  
"Matt?" Lisa asked after Kane had been out of the room for a few seconds.  
"Yes Froggie?" Matt asked almost wishing she had changed her mind and wanted to be tacked back to her own room.  
"Did he leave?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I want to go back to his room."  
"Are you sure?" Matt said sad she was going to go back in a room with a man who almost killed her.  
"Yea." Lisa said already planing how to get Kane to stop worrying about her.  
"Ok let me go make sure his out of his room."  
"Ok."

* * *

**if anyones still reading let me know and ill add more**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's try again**

"Kane she's in your room she wanted to go back there." Batista said as Kane was about to knock on the boys door.  
"Oh ok."  
"Lisa? Is it ok if I come in?" Kane asked after knocking on his own door.  
"Yes!" She said exited that he was back. He enter the room not sure what to expect she was back in his room, but that could just to be away from the guys or anything.  
"Wow!" Kane walked in on her lying on her stomach in nothing, with her legs up be hide her, kicking them back and forth.  
"Kane?" she asked, he had not even moved since he entered the room and at least two minutes had passed.  
"What are you doing?" he stammered out.  
"I was waiting for you so we could finish our game; we just will have to change roles till I feel better."  
"Change roles?"  
"Yea since you can't behave we will just have to change in to roles of mistress and slave."  
"Oh!" he said not sure about this he knew he could kiss all over her and make her feel better, but what he didn't know is how far she was going.  
"Come here" she said patting the sit beside her, "I won't bite."  
He moved over to the bed, and sat on the very edge not wanting to move her too much to him her neck looked like a boa constrictor had tried to kill her.  
"I'm so sorry about your neck." Kane said with a unusually small voice.  
"It ok, anyways your about to make it up to me!" she said with tons of excitement in her words.  
"Oookk." he said, looking at her chest, as she rose into a sitting position on the bed, it was bruised from her navel up to her ears. He had distorted her body in his mind.  
"As you can see you have a lot to take care of", she said leading in to kiss him on the lips.  
"You're still ok with being in a room with me when I could have killed you to day?" Kane asked nervous she'd come to her senses and want to leave.  
"Honey you did only what we talked about, we will just have to talk about you paying more attention when you have your hand around my throat!"  
"But your stomach and chest look at them"  
"So I can blame it on work."  
"But, but"  
"But what, Kane?"  
"I nearly killed you to day."  
"Ok so maybe we can't play that rough, but I still want to be held by you and I still want to kiss you good luck before we go out to match's."  
"Wow, baby!"  
"If you don't feel the same then ok, but if you still want to try to be together with out the chocking part then Id like to try."  
"Wow"  
"Ok fine" she nearly yelled getting up moving to wards her bags. She reached them and was nearly to the bathroom before he even noticed what was going on, but it took him no time to beat her to the door and pull her into his arms.  
"Wh." she tried to yell but his lips where kissing ever inch of her neck he could reach. She was in shock, did this mean he did want to try or was this just some way to get some before she left.  
"So?"  
"So I'm going to tack the best of care of you." he said kissing her.  
"Wow" he kissed her for what seemed like hours.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Please?" he grabbed one of her wrist and pulled her arm straight.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Harder" he ripped the second one up, now he could hold both in one of his gigantic hands.  
"You filthy man let go of me"  
"Ha-ha your mine now I bought you from your family. Your mine now, for the rest of your life."  
"Help, help some one please help me." He grabbed her neck not caring if he was hurting her.  
"No one will ever help you."  
"Kane get off her!" Matt yelled as he ran to Kane and pushed him off of Lisa.  
"What?" Lisa said realizing that Matt being in the room was real.  
"Get out of here Lisa I'll hold him."  
"Matt I'm fine, were fine this is play for us. Not till you hear me screaming fruit name should you worry."  
"But, but." Was all Matt could mutter as he picked him self up off Kane.  
"It's fine Matt." Lisa said looking at the man for the first time that seem to really worry about her.  
"What happened?" Jeff asked as he entered the room.  
"Nothing." Lisa said looking around for something to cover up with, "Hey Jeff can you pass me that sheet?"  
"Oh yeah." He said realizing why she wanted it.  
"Ok guys, nothing to see." Batista said. Grabbing Kane from the floor and putting him up on the bed, "Let's leave them alone."  
"Yea Matt let's leave." Jeff said, walking out of the room.  
"Sorry Kane I just thought... Well sorry." Matt mummer, leaving behind his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's try some another place**

"Ok so...um!" Lisa said looking around the room, unsure what to say to Kane they wanted to play but the guys want to make sure she was ok all the time, how where they going to deal with this. "Um... Well you know we do have the choice of where we stay next week?" "How rules say unless it your home town you must stay in the hotel?" "Well it's my home town and the rules all so say if your invited to stay with someone on the team your allowed to go too.." "For real?"

"Yea, so I guess I'm asking if you will stay at my house with me, I mean we don't have to stay all three night if you don't want, but I'd like you to, but my kids will be staying with me." "Kids?"

"Yes I have 3 kids, well teens from a marriage that didn't work out, because I was all ways on the road." "Oh!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, I guess I just never thought about what happened in your life before I got here. I do need to tell you something now too thought." "What is it baby?"

"Well, how do I say this I sort of have a four year old and two fifteen year olds too, but their..." "But how, you're not even twenty yet?"

"I know, but when my father and stepmother passed together I was given coasted of them all and a seventeen year old boy who lives fulltime with his father." "Wow"

"Is that a problem?"

"NO, are you kidding, but I do have to ask who's tacking care of them now?" "Well that's wear it gets tricky I'm not the oldest out of either family. I have an older sister and my step mother had a girl who's older than me by a year and a half, she's the mother of my four year old, Jonny, and a three year old, Mattie. So my older sister, jay, and the older step sister, London, are taking care of the young ones while I play around." She finished sadly. "Baby why are you sad?"

"Because I should be with them, and not here."

He looked at her, "Do you want to leave?"

"No, yes, I don't want to leave you, but I want to go back and take care of my of my kids" "Well baby... I know I really would like to see where this relationship would go, but I don't think I could leave my work, and I know it's hard for people to work out when they aren't in the same city, but I'm willing to try if you are Honey. I want to be with you, this has been the best being I have ever had in a relationship. I know we are a strange pair, but I think it can work." "Wow"

"Baby?"

"I...I" she couldn't think of words to express her feeling, so she did the only thing she could, she kissed him like he was going to war. "Baby?"

"Yes, Kane?"

"When will you leave?"

"Well...I think I'm going to stay on till Dallas it's my contract date, I'll just ask to end it after that. Why?" "Well I want you to meet my kids, and I'd like to meet yours if you don't mind?" "That would be so great!" she said moving into his open arms. "We need to get to sleep; the plane leaves it six, only seven hours away." "Ok" she said drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight dreams**

"Baby?" He knew it wasn't time for her to be up, but she wasn't in the bed anymore. "Baby?" He saw her, she was leading over the edge looking it the pool below. He could not believe she was just out there in a top and pities. He pulled the blanket off the bed and walk out to her. "Baby?"  
"Sorry!"  
"Sorry for what baby?"  
"I woke you."  
"So baby I'd stay up for years if it made your life better!" Kane said looking in to the pool Lisa still had not took her eyes off.

"Kane?" Lisa asked wanting to talk about what was keeping her awake.  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind, let's go back to bed." Lisa said changing her mind after looking for the first time into his eyes since he walked out to join her.  
They walked into the bedroom. He picked her up and stood her on the bed. Then started kissing down her neck line, and rubbing her lower back. She kissed his shoulders allowing him to reach her ear.. "Lisa?"  
"Yes?" she said wanting him to kiss her and let her bite his lips.

"Can I bite you?"  
"Please..." was all she could get out before she just started kissing him and responding with her own bites to his. She tore off his shirt and dragged her nails down his back. He groaned in pain, then grabbed her hands and pulled them high above her head. She moaned as he grabbed the back of her legs and threw her on to the bed with her hands staying above her head.

"Kane please?"  
"NO."  
"No?" Lisa asked, unsure.  
"NO."  
She could not believe he said no to her, he had never told her no. She kissed him without really thinking about it anymore, she became preoccupied with why he said no. Then all of a sudden, she felt less air passing threw her lunges, then just as fast as it started the presser was gone and her breathing was returning to normally. "Kan..." her air was cut off again and again, but before she blacked out her throat was let go. "Ka..." she wasn't sure if this was his way of controlling him self or her. "You wanted this?" he asked her like he would even give her time to answered, but she and him knew he would not. "This is what you said please for, it is what turn you on last night?' She could not believe what she was hearing, was he playing, or was this really what he felt, and this was just the first time she was hearing it. He applied so much presser when she did not even try to speak she was sure that he was no longer playing, till his head dipped down and his lips whispered to her, "I LOVE YOU" then flipping over where he was on his back and she was on his stomach. "Kane?"  
"Yes?" Kane said almost afraid he pushed to far but still knowing he was feeling more love for her than he even had for his ex-wife.  
"I Love You Too!" She could not believe they just said those words to each other after only knowing each other for a few days. They kissed lightly until falling back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The shower and the surprise**

The next morning Kane woke up first, so he went to go get a shower leaving his angle in the bed. "Kane?" She looked around, and then she heard the water. She thought about just waiting till he got out, but why miss this chance. She took off her clothes out side the bathroom door, then she stuck in to the bathroom quite as a mouse. Finding the shower door and slipping in the shower, behind him. He turns to look at her. He smiled when he saw her lips inches away asking to be kissed. He picked her up in his arms holding her without even using the support of the wall. "Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shower." Lisa said returning his kisses.  
"So? This is so much better!" Kane said putting her down but not letting go of her lips.  
"Baby, we have to be on that plane in an hour."  
"So?" Kane said knowing she was right but still wishing he could keep her with him under the hot water all day.  
She kissed him again then pushed herself off of him, and moved into the stream of water. "Hey, I was in here first!"  
"So?" Lisa said washing her face.  
"So this is my shower!" he pulled her to the back and pushed her up against the wall. "Either I get a shower or a play time session."  
"Oh well." She kissed him on the lips and bite his lower lip. Knowing they would never get going if she stayed in the shower she said, "Okay ill wait!" She stepped out of the shower and went and laid out on the bed. "Guys time to get up!"  
"Thanks Matt" Lisa yelled as Matt passed. "Yea baby girl, are y'all going to go eat with us or should we just go?"  
"How long till y'all leave?"  
"Well Jeff just got in the shower so fifteen or so. I think we are just going through McDonnell's or something quick like that."  
"Oh okay, well Kane is in the shower but come back by and we will see how far we are."  
"Okay baby girl!"  
"Lisa get in here!"  
"Coming!"  
"How long till Matt comes back?"  
"About fifteen."  
"Okay well guess you need to hurry." he said kissing her on the nose.  
"Okay baby." she said kissing him on the lips.  
"Baby?"  
"Yea" she said turning around at the door.  
"Never mind."  
"What baby?" Lisa asked, seeing the look of unsureness on Kane's face.  
"Go shower." Kane said hoping that she would take the whole fifteen in the shower  
"Okay."  
She was not sure what that was about, but she jumped in the shower anyways.

When she was done with her shower, she walked out to the main room, "Kane will you get me my towel out of that bag?"

"Yea but..."  
"Oh my…"  
"Lisa this is my ex-wife." Kane said, almost wishing he had told her, but still not really wanting to put Lisa into the position of having to meet his ex-wife yet.  
"Ugh... Hi."  
"Hi, sweetie. Kane you did not tell me you had someone staying with you, or I would have stayed out side."  
"No it's fine, I'm just going to grab my bags and go put on some clothes on." Lisa said pulling on her towel that now felt way to short.  
"Okay sweetie." they both said in unison.  
"She's pretty. It's been a long time since I've seen you with someone."  
"Yes, honey I know I never really found anyone after you." Kane said wishing she did not going into a speech about how he should of found some body.  
"Okay well I mainly came up here to see you, and tell you that the kids are packed and ready for you when your plane gets in."  
"Thank You for having that all set up, and are we staying at my house this time?"  
"I told them they had to, but mama does have a key to mine, just in case."  
"Okay then, well where are you going?"  
"Oh just Mexico!"  
"That's great"  
"Yea, hopefully it will be a great vacation. So how did you meet Lisa, right?"  
"She's a new team member."  
"Oh that's nice." Lisa walks out of the restroom at this point, and Jeff's voice is heard, "Lets go guys where going to be late if we don't get going."  
"Coming!" Lisa yells walking towards the door.  
"What is she to good to wait on you?"  
"No I was just tiring to give you and him some privacy."  
"Lisa is it okay if, I just meet y'all at the plane?" Kane said looking it the hurt in Lisa's eyes but knowing he still had more to say to his ex.  
"Yea, do you want me to get you something to eat."  
"I'll feed him, on our way."  
"Okay."  
Lisa just turns to walk out, but Kane gets her arm and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Thank You." She smiles and walks out.  
"Lisa where's Kane?"  
"His ex-wife is bringing him."  
"Ex-wife?" The guys repeat together.  
"Yep, she's pretty little thing too." They pull of down the road with Lisa looking out the back widow of the van.  
"What's wrong baby doll?" Batista asked, sitting down beside her.  
"Just thinking."  
"Can I ask about what?"  
"Kane, my life and how it all fits together."  
"Your life is still a mystery to me, but I all ways believe that if two people want a relationship to work they can make it."  
"Well if I could stay with y'all on tour I'd say I believe you, but I have to go take care of my three kids." "You have three kids?"  
"Well I have seven really, but two are older than eighteen, and one of them have a child, and one doesn't live with us but his seventeen."  
"But you're nineteen?"  
"Yes they all come to me in the wills of my father and stepmother."  
"Oh, oh my, that's a lot to deal with."  
"Yes, and that why I'm thinking so hard about all of this."  
"Have you told Kane about you having kids?"  
"Yes, when he told me about his."  
"Kane has kids?"  
"Teens, but yes."  
"How many?"  
"Three, but if he hasn't told you then please don't tell every one!"  
"Never baby doll I swear."  
"I just don't know what to do." Lisa said sounding as if she was about to cry.  
"Hey guys what do y'all want to eat?" Jeff said, breaking the train of thought Lisa was going with at that time.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure Matt's buying?"  
"I'm sure, thank you!"  
"Do we need to get Kane something?"  
"No." Lisa said, a little meaner then she meant but was still shacked by seeing that women in Kane bed-room.  
"Okay!" Jeff said, hearing the tone Lisa used and was unsure if everything was okay.  
"So how far are we from the plane?"  
"Well about ten minutes away, but we still have to get the food."  
"Cool. What direction?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to run!"  
"What?"  
"Run! Which way?" Matt pointed from the drivers seat which way Lisa need to go. "Thank you!"  
"You know Kane's going to kill us, right?" Jeff asked after her.  
"No he wont." She yelled back as she passed the next car.


	11. Chapter 11

You ran to the plane?

"Where is she?" Kane asked MVP as he walked past. He could not believe he saw her running down the street. "Where are the boys I'm going to kill them."

"Kane!" Lisa said as she walked from the restroom.

"Where are they, I'm going to kill them."

"Who and Why?"

"The guys and for making you run."

"I wanted to run! They didn't make me."

"Oh, why did you want to run?" Kane said, trying to calm him self down, he was sure the boys had pushed her out of the car. "I needed to clear my head some."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine! I got to think some and now I have my head on my shoulders a little bit more." "Okay then... Well Umm do you want to come sit with us?" thinking that after this morning recent meeting she was probably thinking about him and leaving him already. "Yea." Lisa said, pushing past him to sit inbetween Matt and the open seat for Kane. "Lisa?"

"Yea Matt?"

"How was your run?"

"Okay, it helped a lot."

"That's great! Kane, can we speak to you?" Matt said pointing at his brother. "Yea. Ill be right back."

"Okay" Lisa said settling down in her seat. She tried not to listen to their conversion but ever once and a while a word or two would get to her ears. "Kane, is she staying or what?"

"I think she's leaving, but I think we're going to try for a relationship between us." "What about her "kids", what are you going to do about that?" "I'm going to introduce them to my kids."

"So you do really want to be with her?" Jeff asked, he had over heard Lisa say it but was unsure about the fact Lisa had so much to deal with, if she could deal with Kane and his stuff. "Yep. Will y'all come to the party I'm throwing?

"Yes, can we do anything to help?"

"I need someone to run interference. Lisa can't know about the party which means I need one of y'all to train with her when we touch down." "Jeff," Bastia said, "you said you wanted to see how strong she was."

"Yea but that was before..." Jeff's sentence trailed off as the meeting started.

"I'll be back," Lisa said as she exited to the girl's section of the plane. "Froggie and Maria, Fourth." The woman said, exactly as Lisa entered the back. "Cool!" Lisa thought to herself as she set down. The girls meeting must of took longer than the guys because when Lisa sat down all of the guys where already asleep, well all but one. Kane was still awake waiting on her to return. "Hey sleepyhead!" she said lying out beside him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"All ways!"

"Well it's about when we land I was wondering if you'd be okay with staying with Jeff, he needs a partner to train with, and I need a little bit of time to prepare the kids and my house."

"That's fine with me, and it will give you and the kids a little bit of family time. You know if you want to cancel me coming out to your house I'm fine with that." Lisa said knowing Kane possibly was rethinking what he was getting into.

"NO! I want you to come; I just need some time to set up."

"Okay! Well what time do you think I can come?"

"Me and Jeff have that all worked out his going to bring you."

"Oh okay." she said pushing herself farther into the seat. "Lisa?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." She could not believe it, she knew he said it before, but this time it meant so much more.

"I love you too, Kane." She drifted off to sleep, with his arms held tight across her chest. He stayed awake think about the next few days. "What if they don't like her? I know they love their stepfather, but that is different from this. What if the hate her, and hate me for bring her into our home?" He asked him self this any many more questions as the plane took him closer and closer to his kids. He could not wait to see his kids; he had not seen them in six weeks. He had been trying to come see them every three but time got away from him.

"Kane go to sleep." Maria said as she passed.

"Hey do you be any chance know whom she teamed with this week?"  
"Me! Fourth."

"Oh!"

"Yea I can't wait she seems like a really good wrestler."

"Well do you mind if I send Jeff and Matt out again? Just in case, Glam gets any ideas."

"Nope I'm just fine with it as long as they don't pull any funny stuff."

"They won't I promise. They're just out there, for JBL and Glam."

"Then yeah send them out."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said as she walked up the row finding this week's boy toy.

As the plane land, Kane lifted himself out of his seat and gave his angel one last look before he left her and Jeff's and Matt's hands. "Lisa it's time to wake up." Matt's voice waved in and out of her dream. "What?" She asked in her dream, but it just came out as "Mmm?" "Just let me pick her up." Jeff said as he moved closer to her, "I don't even want to try to explain the fact that Kane's gown to her." "Kane?"

"Okay grab her let's get her inside." Matt said pulling her bags from the top compartment and walking down the ale. "Lisa, it's time to get ready, we have to leave in thirty minutes." Jeff said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Okay." Lisa said as she rolled away from Jeff's voice.

"Shower." He said, this time with more force.

"Okay." Lisa said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Now!" Jeff growled out.

"Yea, yeah, yeah." she said, pulling her self out of bed. "Where's my towel?"

"In there, and some clothes." Jeff said as his took off his towel and started changing with Lisa still in the room. "Oh okay" she said trying to remove her eyes from his body. "Lisa?"

"Yea?" Lisa said still looking at Jeff's strong shoulders and legs, with her eyes stopping on his cock which seem to wake knowing Lisa was looking at it, she saw the small twitch, and it excited her.

"You okay?" Jeff said, unsure if he should cover him self but he felt himself twitch as she starred it him.

"Yea. Sorry." She said turning back into the bathroom.

"Lisa?" His voice was right out side the door now.

"Yes?" Lisa said hearing her own arousal in her voice. "I just wanted to say sorry for that. I wasn't expecting you to turn around."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry."

"Why it's only fair, I've seen you at least two or three times in the last few days." Jeff said thinking about her body necked the few times he had seen it.

"Yeah,but you looked a way a lot faster then I did."

"So that just because Kane would of killed me if I didn't." He said, thinking that even Kane was the sharing type he would be more than willing to get a taste of her.

"Well that maybe but I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, but you got to get in the shower. We need to leave in twenty-five minutes to be there on time."  
"Okay."

She jumped in the shower thinking of his body but by the time she got to the point she was washing out her hair she was on to bigger things. What if they don't like me? What if the hate him for me? What if...? Her last thought was cut short with beatings on the door. "Lisa, come on you still have to get dressed." Matt yelled through the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled back as she turned off the water and started looking for her towel, "Where did you put my towel?"

"Over the towel rack!"

"There's no towel here."

"Let me see what I can do," a few moments went by with nothing, but then she heard "Okay I found it."

"Good bring it in to me."

"Yea one second."

He brought her the towel she thanked him and started getting ready. "So whose clothes are these?"

"They're not yours?"

"Nope, wait this it's even my bag!"

"Oh fuck."

"Yea oh fuck, what I'm I suppose to wear none of this will fit me?" She said coming out of the bathroom with a top made for a toothpick.  
"We have other bags!"

"Which ones?"

"These are no good. Ones old stuff for Pj. Ones my match stuff, and practices clothes."  
"Fuck Kane's going to kill me."

"No, he won't. Just go ask the girls if this is their bag and they will probably have mine."  
"OK." He left the room, but all she could do was sit there in her towel and hope her bag was found. A few minutes passed with nothing then the phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Lisa?" Kane asked not think about the fact she didn't have her own room, just unhappy that she showered and slept in Jeff's room.  
"Hey Kane!"

"Why are you answering Jeff's room phone?"

"Because I'm in here and his not."

"Where is he?"

"Looking for my bag there is another diva with the same bag as me."  
"Oh well how long do you think before y'all can leave there?"  
"Just depends on how long it takes to find me something to wear. Why?"  
"Just wondering"

"Oh well hopefully ten."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Okay," she said some what confused by his tone. She put the phone back down on the hock and started looking through her bags. There was a pair of jeans she could put on but what about the top she did not have anything to was deceit enough to meet his kid in.

"Lisa, I found it!" Jeff's voice was coming down the hall with exceptional speed, he nearly missed the door. "Lisa?" he said running into the room holding up two tops as to ask which one she wanted to wear.

"The blue." Lisa said moving towards him and taking it, then walking into the restroom to fix her eyeliner.

"Let's go." Matt said knocking on Jeff's door. Lisa stuck her head out the bathroom door and told Jeff to tell him to give her two more minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

His house.

She looked like she was going to be sick as they pulled up to Kane's house. It was huge. She struggled to think about what was about to happened, but she knew she had to face it. "Kane?" Jeff's body was right beside her, but his voice seemed far off. "Matt you got the right place?" Jeff asked as Lisa just set there confused about why she ever wanted to come here. "Kane?" They both said together as she begins to worry that he may have changed his mind, and now he didn't want her there. "Come in!" A very light voice boosted from in side the house. "Well... Go Jeff" Matt said as he moved be hide his brother. "Great, Jeff the dumb one goes again." Before Jeff's hand even touched the door the voice of Kane rang through the walls, "The grandmother of my kids said come in, so please come in." Lisa was the first one at the door, she had missed Kane so much in the last five hours she couldn't wait to see him. "Kane!" she said.

"Hi."

She was so happy to see him, but she realized she still had to meet his kids. How I'm spouse to do this, she thought as he turned her to face everyone that was all ready there a lot of the team members where their, but what caught and held her eyes was three teens about eleven to sixteen. "Kids, this is Lisa!" Kane said trying to show no fear.

"Hi Lisa!" all three kids said as one group. She would have been fooled if she wasn't a teen herself. She knew what it was like to have one of your parents start dating again, and it only had to be creepier for them, because she was only three years older than his oldest son. "Hi guys!" she said nervelessly.

"Lisa, I'd like you to meet my mother in-law, Jullia, and my three kids Mark, Justin, and Claria."

"Hi!" it was like the where not even his, they looked like high school preps, nothing like her, him or her kids.

"Kane can I start serving food?" Jullia asked as she moved from the line and walked off to the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Kane said behind her. "Jeff can you entertain Lisa while I help mom?"

"Yea."

"Mom," Kane said following Jullia into the other room, "kids come here."

Lisa was left with Jeff and Matt. She just kept thinking, "They hate me, they hate me!" Jay

"Lisa, is that you?" Lisa turned hr head to the voice that called her name, but she could not place it. "Lisa?"

"Jay?" she found the man who was calling her name it was the cute guy she trained with before getting signed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got sign two days after you; this stop will be my first meet."

"Oh, wow!"

"Yea, so I see your fitting in well. A week and a half and you already got three guys on your sides." "What?"

"Kane, Jeff, and Matt."

At this point Batista walks up and asks, "Lisa where is Kane?"

"Oh, I think in the kitchen." Lisa said stepping away from jay because he had gotten to close for Lisa's liking.

"Oh, never mind, I'm not allowed in their."

"And Batista." Jay says as Batista walks away, and stepping back into the opening Lisa had just made.

"I don't have them all." She said, looking at Jay like he was a dumb ass.

"So it's wrong for me to think your Kane's friend?"

"Well, that's one though not four."

"So one or four it's more than I will have in two weeks!"

"Liar, you all already have one." She said as she pointed at herself.

"Yea, but we wear before we got here."

"So?"

"So how are my kids?"

"You're kids?" Kane asked as he slipped up behind Lisa and kissed right behind her left ear.

"Well not really I was with her when she found out she wasn't just going to have to take care of her little sister but all of them. So I've been helping when I could." Jay respond to his question.

"Jay they're fine but if you could excuses us." Lisa said feeling Kane's arm get tighter and tighter as Jay spoke.

"Oh, okay Lisa well I'll see you tomorrow at the match?" Jay said, trying to not end his time with Lisa.

"Yea." By now Kane's arm was pulling so hard on her stomach, that it was hard for her to even stand. The second Lisa was done speaking Kane pulled hard and pulled her to the side of the room.

"What was he talking about?"

"Kane it's nothing, he is the guy I trained with."

"You trained with that guy, but he just said, how's my kids, how is that just someone you trained with." "Dad?" it was his oldest kid.

"Yes." Kane said trying not to yell at him just because he was mad it Lisa. "Gram wants' to know if Lisa wants' anything to eat."

"No, she is fine."

"Dad is every thing okay?" Mark said, knowing it was unlike his father to grab someone like that.

"Yea, fine."

"Dad let go of her arm like that."

"What, oh, yeah," He said letting go of her, "Sorry," then walking off.

"Kane? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I think you need to go back to the hotel with the boys. I think I jumped in to something that's not what I thought it was."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Lisa, just go."

She heard the words come out of his mouth, but she could not believe them. Was he just mad over Jay or was there some thing said between him and someone else that was making him act like this. She did not know, but she left walking back to the main road not sure where she was headed but sure she wasn't going to stay in that house for another second.

Kane went into the kitchen to talk to Jullia she could always calm him down.

"Kane whats wrong?" Jullia asked as soon as she saw his face.

"What if she lied like..." he could not even bring himself to say it when the kids could be in ear shot, but Jullia knew what he meant.

"Do you really, and I mean really think she is?"

"Well no, but..."

"But nothing go tell her your sorry, and tell her your story."

"Jeff where is Lisa? Did Matt take her back?" Kane asked after making it around the room once and still not seeing Lisa.

"No, he's in the other room dancing with Michelle. Why?"

"I told her to leave ten minutes ago but I want to talk to her, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"You yelled at her?"

"Yes, guy called her kid's his kid's, and I freaked out. I told her maybe she needed to go back to the hotel with you and Matt."

"I haven't seen her. Hey Matt have you seen Lisa?"

"No, well I saw her by the front door with her bags about ten minutes ago. Why?"

"I think she left Kane."

"No, I need to find her."

"Okay, but where do we look?" Jeff said knowing he had the Keys so if Lisa left it was not in their car.

"The hotel." Kane said moving towards the door. He just kept thinking, what did I do, I ran off the only girl that's even given me a second look. Just because some other guy said something to her. How dumb can I be?

"Have you found her yet?" Matt asked Kane over the phone.

"No, but she did even sign up for a room here, so they are looking to see if she has gotten a room anywhere else in the city."

"Well Jay just left here. So I don't think he knows anything."

"Okay well keep me updated; call me right away if she shows back up."

"Okay."

He looked at every where he could think of, but he could not find her. He began to worry she may have gotten on a plane and just went back home. He knew it was wrong to tell her to leave, but that man called her kids his and all he could think about was what if they are his or even if just one of them are. Then he saw a figure on the side of the road walking toward the airport. Was it her? He could not tell in the darkness, but he hoped that it was her. He slowed to a mile or two.

"Lisa?" he yelled, out the window at the figure.

It turned to look at him. It was her. He found her. He stopped the truck and jumped out. "Lisa, please talk to me, I feel so horrible for the way I acted, please talk to me."

"Go away"

"Lisa, please just talk to me, I'm so sorry. I should have never told you to leave. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you or touching you ever chance he got."  
"Okay but was I touching him? NO. I was behaving, and you could have you kicking him out, but you kicked me out."  
"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I don't care if your sorry." Lisa said without sadness, without caring if it hurt him.

"Lisa, please." At this point, he dropped to his knees and asked her from the deepest part of his heart for her to forgive him. "Please Lisa, Please forgive me, I'm so sorry I will never do that again."  
"Get up Kane, and go find so one who wants to listen to you beg." Lisa had felt his words crush her heart and she was not going to let him see her cry.

"Kane what do you want from me, you want me to walk back in to work Friday with all of those people knowing you kicked me out of your house?" Lisa turns and starts walk at this point. "Lisa?"

She left him there, she wanted to get back in his truck and go home with him, but he hurt her too much for her to allow her-self to do that. He stoned there watching her walk out of his life.

He left going back to his house, but he did not make it there. He found him-self at gym punching every thing and anything that stood still long enough. Why did I yell at her? Why? He just kept repeating as he worked out. "Kane?" It was Jeff.

"She'll come back if not go to her place next week and ask her to come back."

"I just don't think it going to be that easy she seemed really hurt. I do not blame her for him thing I just got so jealous when I saw him touch her."

"Do you get like that when one of us touch her?"

"No, that's why I just don't understand why he made me like that. Even if the kids where his it would be okay as long as she didn't lie to me but she said none of them where hers but he said..."

"Kane?"

"...what?"

"You're making no sense!"

"Oh yeah sorry!"

"It's okay, but Kane I think you need to clam down and try to see if she is still here because I think I saw her down on the divas floor."

"What? Where?"

"I think she was going into Maria's room."

Matt jumped in here "yeah, I think I saw her to."

"Where?"

"The ladies floor talking to Glam,I heard something about Glam beating her next week."

"Wait so? So?"

"Kane you just need to go see if it was her before you start going crazy."  
"You're right, I just don't know if she will even forgive me. I do not want to make a fool out of my self." "Kane if you truly love her it won't matter how you look, just ask her to forgive you."  
"I did the first time, and she just walked off."

"Okay so maybe she just needs some time to think."

"But then won't it be best to let her come to me when she's ready?"  
"No, she still needs to see that you care for her and that your sorry still."  
"But what if she doesn't care that I'm trying, what if she just blows me off?"  
"Then she does Kane, and she wasn't who you thought she was and you start looking again."  
"I don't want to look for anyone else I want to have her. She was the best thing in my world."  
"Kane just go see. You will only have

what "ifs" if you don't ask her now."  
"But I..."

"Go."

"Fine." Kane walked away trying to finger out what to do. "Should I just go straight to her and beg for her to let me make it up to her or should I go get some flowers and take them to her." He thought he was just talking to him-self, but he heard someone else voice answer.

"Just go to her, she misses you so much. She just wants' you to understand, why she could not just get back in your truck the other day. She needs you to come back to her and tell her your sorry for throwing her out, and so she can tell you sorry for not explaining her-self better when you asked. Go to her Kane!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, the voice.

"Go Kane she is in the pool. Go to her." He ran of to the direction of the pool. Still not sure, what he was going to say to her but knowing he could not wait any longer to see her.

"Lisa?" He said the second he opened the door leading into the poolroom.

"Kane?" Lisa's voice shirked at the new arrival she had been the other person in the room for nearly an hour, and now he was running in to the room.

"Lisa? Please can I talk to you. I need to explain what was going through my head when I saw him and heard him ask you that question."

"Kane!" She said jumping out of the water and running into his arms. "Kane, why did you tell me to leave?" "You know my three beautiful kids?"

"Yea."

"Well one of them is not mine, they don't know it, but she felt I didn't love her anymore, so she found someone who could." Kane said his voice full of sorrow, she had almost killed him when she told him. It hurt him so much, he knew he had lost her before that but the baby he was talking care of was someone else it hurt to look into his child's eyes and know the truth.

"Oh Kane I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's just the reason I was so freaked out when he said they where his, but you had said non of them where yours. I was just afraid you where lying to me, like she tried to for the first couple of years."  
"Kane I have never lied to you, and I never will."

"Lisa I'm so sorry I acted like that, and I will do anything to make it up to you." She stood there in his arms think about how he had to of felt when he heard Jay say that and knew he was truly sorry for treating her like that.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?" He responded to her.

"Come swim with me."

"Ugh... I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it will be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I...I just don't think it will be a good idea."  
"Kane either give me a good reason or get in this pool."  
"How about the hot-tub it would be better."

"No, I want to be in the pool."

"But."

She wanted him to come swim with her. She still had fifty more laps and him being in the pool with her would make her feel better. "Fine whatever. I have to get back to work, I still have a lot more laps to do." She finishes jumping back into the thirteen feet pool with a perfect dive. He stood there watching her wishing he could join her, but he knew he was not a good choice. "The pool closes in five minutes." A voice over the intercom said as Lisa was about to get out of the pool.

"Kane will you hand me that towel?" she said shivering. It was a terribly cold night, and the pool was out in the open.

"I told you, it wasn't a good idea for me to get in." He said pulling her into his arms wrapping the towel around her at the same time.

"Okay so maybe your right." She was so cold she was sure she was about to go into shock from it, but his arms where over her trying to warm her up.

"Kane, can you take me up to Maria's room?"

"Yes, or I could tack you back to my house."

"Kane I have to go change and then I want to take you out to eat."

"You want to take me out?" He asked not believing that after he was such a jerk that she wanted to take him out.

"Yea we do need to talk about all of this and reset a time where I can meet your kids and not have so many people around. Maybe lunch tomorrow before the match?"

"Yea okay, well what floor are you on?"

"Mmm third I think!"

He then picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the room. "I'm going to go tell the boys where I'm going I'll meet you here or down stairs?"

"Here it's going to take me little while I have to shower and get all the chlorine out of my hair."

"Oh okay. Well about twenty or so?"

"Yea that should be fine." She walked into the room leaving him there, looking at her in disbelieve, he could not believe she was giving him a second chances.


	13. Chapter 13

**Where are we?**

"Lisa?" Kane said knocking on the door about twenty-five minutes later. "Hey, three more minutes please?"  
"Yeah, I'll just wait out here." Kane said, still standing out side Maria's room in the hall.  
"No, come in she's not in here, she left with MVP." Lisa said, waving Kane into the room.  
"Oh okay." He entered the room very slowly he was afraid she would change her mind at any second. "Kane?"  
"Yeah." Kane said, Lisa had walked back into the bathroom and he was unsure where he should stand.  
"Will you come in here?" She asked, "So how has your day been?"

"Bad till I found you, but it's been getting better!"  
"Aww so sweet!" She said half sarcasm half realism.  
"Well how has your day been miss Smarty pants?"  
"Long I haven't slept since we got ready to go to your house last night."

"Well then you've got more sleep then me. You got to sleep when we got of the plane, I didn't."

"You didn't sleep last night?"  
"NO, I've been here throwing punches at anything to take out my anger at my-self."

"Oh!" Lisa said, realizing how close he had been.  
"You okay?"  
"Yea, it's just strange to think we've been this close to each other, and not seen each other, but I guess I was in the pool for the last fifteen hours."

"You swam laps for fifteen hours?"  
"Yea, pretty much!"  
"Damm," he said standing right behind her now looking into the mirror reflecting them standing so close but still not one picture, "Lisa, if I asked you to move here with your kids would you?"

"What?" she asked not mad, but could not believe he would even ask such a question at this point. "Well my house is here, my kids and their mother are here. I want to be here, and I want you here." "But you still have a job to do!"  
"Yes, but with you and my kids in the same spot I will stop traveling to all of the meets, just mine." "Kane?" Lisa asked, unsure if this was the right move after last night.  
"Please baby girl! Nothing could be better." Kane said, not knowing where the question had came from but knowing he want her to say yes.  
"But Kane you haven't even meet my kids. You realize you just asked seven to eight people in to your home?"

"Yes, and I hope you still tell me yes. Even if I have to move in three thousand people, I want you there."

"Kane!" Lisa said, starting to really want to be with him, and to be some where he would come see her that would not take him away from his kids.  
"Yes?" he said, seeing her eyes light up as she started to really think how nice it would be to be close to him and a permanent way.  
"Please!"  
"Yes!" he nearly yelled at the thought of have her and her kids at his house. "So when?" he asked.  
"Well we go to my home town for Monday, but when does the plan leave for Dallas?"

"Well the met is tomorrow so I guess the next day around ten in the morning, I think."

"That puts us in Dallas around noon, right?  
"Yea, I think about that."  
"So we can be to my house around one or one-thirty."  
"Lisa?" It was Maria; she was standing out in the bedroom.

"Yea?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea Kane and I are just getting ready to go out to eat."

"Oh..." they exited the bath-room at this point. "Well don't both of y'all look good." Kane heard the voice that had told him where to find Lisa; it had told him what to do.

"Maria?" Kane asked not believing it was her that made this possible, "You're the one that told me. Thank you." Kane was so happy he had Lisa he was grateful Maria had told him where to find her.

"You're welcome, Kane."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing." Maria said leaving no room for questions.  
"Okay. Well we are going to get going then."  
"Okay." Maria said, pushing MVP down on the bed, before Kane and Lisa had even left the room. That women dripped sex.  
Lisa was worried only for a few minutes about what Maria and Kane was talking about, but soon her thoughts wear on the future and the thought of her living with Kane and him being okay with her kids. Something she was sure she was never going to find. "Kane, where are we going?"  
"Out to eat."  
"Where? It looks as if we are going in to a forest."  
"Well we are."  
"What?"  
"That's where we are going to go eat." he said pointing at a log cabin in the thins part of the forest. "Kane is that even a restaurant? It looks like its some ones home."

"Well it is. It's my ex-wife's house."  
"What? Why are we going there?"  
"Because no ones there, I need to feed the dog, and because it where Jullia left our diner."

"Wait the kid's grandmother knows you and I are going to have diner at your ex-wife's house?"

"Well really it's my house still, but yes."  
He was acting as it was no big deal for them to be going in to her home. He put the car and park. Then got out and came over to her side of the car, and open the door for her. "Kane?"  
"Yes Lisa?"  
"Are you sure about this."  
"Yes Lisa, its fine."  
She wanted to believe him, but she was still unsure about the thought of this being his ex's home. He led her to the exterior front doors. She gasped it the sight of the fine woodwork on them, they showed a couple at their wedding. Kissing lightly as the party claps. She was not sure if this was the sight at Kane's wedding or just a picture. She felt strange walking into another woman's home, but it was such a beautiful home she could not wait to look around. "She lets me stay in our old room when I'm to hurt to care for my-self."

"That's so nice of her." Lisa said, allowing her sadness it drip into her voice. What if he was still in love with her.  
"Yes, she's a wonderful women." with his words her face fell, she thought what if he is not in love with me, he's just in love with someone he thinks can be like her. He saw her face fall knew what she was thinking, and rush over putting his arms over her, saying "but no ones better then you. You are my goodness, my love." She was shocked by his response it was so perfect.  
"Kane?"  
"One second I have to disarm the alarm."  
"Kane!" she said this time with pure panic in her voice.  
"What's wrong?" he said pushing a few more numbers before turning to look into the eyes of a dog Lisa would describe as a killer. "BOY, GO TO YOUR ROOM." Kane yelled at the dog as Lisa did ever thing she could to get space in-between her in the dog.

"Kane?" Lisa said after Kane had left her in the front Room so he could go put the dog outside in the pin.

"I'll be right there I just have to grab something."  
"What are you getting?" she asks.  
"You'll see in a little bit." he said entering the room with nothing in his hands.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing, but come, sit diners ready." They entered the smaller room that he had come from then passed into a gorgeous dining room. With a table sat for two.

"Oh my... This is... I can't even put it in words how ...wow." She was so amazed at the beautiful china on the table she could not believe any one when threw that much work for her.

"Lisa!" Kane said pulling out a chair for her allowing her to sit facing a big glass window facing out into a quivering stream. "Wow," she said sitting down in the set, looking out at the gorgeous site before her.

He moved to the right side of her and started to serve her. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, its prefect."  
"Are you sure? I will fix anything that's wrong."  
"It's all perfect, honey." He moved over to his side sitting down then jumping back up and running into the kitchen bring out a bottle of white wine. "May I?"  
"Please!' She said as he poured her a glass. She looked at the meal before them, "Wow this is wonderful looking."

"Thank you, I will have to remember to thank Jullia for making these oysters." She took a bit of the rice, "Mmm, this is wonderful, she's a great cook."

"Thank You" a voice and the other room said.  
"Jullia are you still here?"  
"Yes but I'm leaving now I was just getting something out of my room."  
"Oh, do you need any help getting anything out to our car?" Kane said starting to get up.  
"No. No, I'm fine, have a good night guys I'll call you Kane When I get back to the house."  
"Ok mom. Drive safe."  
"Yes dear," and with that the door shut. Leaving Kane and Lisa alone for the first time, ever. She seemed to realize it, but he could not tell because she was just looking in to her glass of bubbling wine. She was thinking, realizing she was sitting at a table with a man she loved, but was old enough to drink where she was two years to young to drink. She found her self on the verge of tears. "Lisa? Baby are you okay?" She shook her head.  
"Oh ya sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing, it nothing."  
"Baby?" Kane asked, worrying she was changing her mind.  
"It's nothing let's eat. It's so beautiful."  
"Okay baby." he said perplexed at her actions.  
He tries to start many conversions, but she does not respond to most of the things he brings up. She just sits there picking at her food thinking about the position she put her-self in by coming here. She loves him, but she is still not sure if tonight is the night she is willing to lose her innocence. She knows nothing will ever be the same for her again if she allows this night to continue the way he has planned. "Kane?"  
"Yes, Baby?" he was so glad she finally was talking again, at had been fifteen minutes since he had been able to even get a mumble out of her.

"What...what are we doing here?"  
"Well I wanted to say sorry for the other night at the party. I wanted to show you things that are only in this house, and I wanted to be alone with you so I could tell you, I Love You."

"Kane..."  
"What is it baby?'"  
"I just don't know."  
"Know what baby?" Kane asked, really starting to freak out.  
"What I'm doing here. I know I wish to be close to you, but I'm not sure how close I wish to be."

"What do you mean baby."  
"Kane?" she said standing and walking over to him.

"Yes?" he said when she was half way to him.

"Kane I have to tell you this now and not later. Kane..." She took the last step at this point moving just an inch away from his face, "Kane." She just could not bring her-self to say the words she knew she needed to say to him.

"Baby?" he asked, still confused by her actions.  
"I LOVE YOU." Was the last thing said that night, she moved in to a passionate kiss showing her words with the care she took kissing him. Without breaking her kiss, he moves out his chair standing and picking her up in to his arms. He carried her up to the master bedroom, his bedroom, lying her down on the bed and stepping back to look at the body that belonged to those lips he had been addicted to for the last week and a half. He took off his shirt then moved back on to the bed him kissed her like there was no tomorrow, but to her surprise he stopped the kissing right before it would have progressed. Kissing her on the forehead and lying out with his are over her stomach. She could not believe this she was willing to give her-self finally, and he was going to sleep as if he was not interest in sex. She laid there for a while thinking what this meant. How could he, she was all most outraged until she heard a mumble out of her sleeping man, "I agree after marriage" She couldn't believe what she had heard was he thinking about sex and marriage, and where it all fit together for them. She fell asleep with the greatest smile on her face.

* * *

To anyone still reading I would like to say thank you, its nice it see any one enjoying the story. I know it's not the best writing on here, so thank you for taking time to read it. Would love to hear from any one reading your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast or Play

The next morning he woke to a smell he was defiantly not expecting. Eggs, beacon, and waffle where cooking in the other room. He rolled over all most still expecting her to be beside him, but there was just an empty warm spot. The song strawberry wine was playing with just the slight hit of Lisa's voice under it. He set there listing to a voice of an angel, his angel. "Kane," her voice was closer now, just around the corner, "Kane are you awake?" "Yes dear!"  
"Breakfast is ready Baby."  
"Okay I'll be right there."  
"Okay."  
He moved off the bed trying to get to the bathroom door he wanted to wash his face before seeing her. He walked into the bathroom; the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was a sweet smell all most as sweet as her voice drifting back to his ears singing again. Then the bubble bath with a tick layer of stem rolling off of it. He dipped his hands in the foam and ran them over his face, memorizing the scent it was her smell the smell of his queen. He knew she was expecting him for breakfast, but he could not help himself, he found himself sitting in her bath all most waiting on her to come join him. "Kane?" She called entering the bedroom, but with no answer she tried again moving father into the room, "Kane where are you." "Please join me!" Kane's voice boomed from the bathroom.  
She walked slowly to the door stopping before entering and asking, "Are you sure?" "Please Lisa!" She stepped in the large bathroom, she was all most afraid she was about to get in trouble for the bath, but her mind went blank when she saw him in the bath covered with the red tinted bubbles. She could not believe the sight before her. He was in her bath asking her to join him. "Hey that's my bath!" Lisa said, trying not to laugh and sound mad. "No, it's our bath!"  
"NO, it's mine."  
"Oh be quiet and get in here." Putting out his hand for her.  
"No."  
"Yes." he said pulling her into the bath.  
"Kane what are you doing I still have eggs cooking?"  
"So?" he said rubbing her arm where he pulled it.  
"I have to go turn it off," she said trying to stand, but he held her still. "Do you promise to come back?"  
"Yes."  
"OK." he said helping her out on to the floor.  
"I'll be right back." she grabbed a towel and ran from the room saying "I lied I'm going to eat." All she heard was a growl then footsteps catching up with her. She made it to the kitchen turning of the last egg, throwing it on to the plate and then putting both plates in the oven. She sat it the table and started peeling a banana. "You lied to me twice!"  
"Just once baby!" She said confused she could only count the time she said she had come back. "No, twice once about coming back and once about eggs."  
"Aww does my baby want his eggs?"  
"Yes, well eggs or a bath with you."  
"Well which one do you want more?"  
"Both."  
"No one, or the other."  
"No, both." he said pulling her by the other arm, up to his lips, so he could kiss her. She tried not to open her mouth, but he pushes her mouth open with his tongue. "See breakfast and play." "Aww but you said eggs and a bath."  
"True but it's still a good combination." She laugh it his comment.  
"See."  
"Yes baby, well I put the food in the oven to stay warm, so we have time for a bath first."  
"Good." Kane said picking Lisa up and carrying her back to the bathroom. He stood her up on the toilet set and kissed her then started tacking off her shirt. He rubbed her shoulders relaxing her to the point she was silly putty in his hands. "Mmm," she moans as he moved down her back.  
"That's it baby."  
"Mmm," He took this as a positive sign and started tacking off his boxers but before he got it off; Lisa was sliding down to setting position, putting her face just even with a now growing bulge. She exhaled lightly blowing a soft gash of air over the outline of his member. He groans at the feeling. She hooks her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and then lightly works them down to his ankles where he steps out of them. She now turns her attention back to his semi erect dick. She gets a good grasp of it with her left hand and slips her lips around the head. She twirls her tongue around, then pushing her lips half way down his shaft. She continues to please him until, he cums in her throat. He could not believe how passionate she was, he knew it had been awhile since he was this in love with the women he was with, but this was the most amazing thing ever. He pulled her up by the back of her hair. "Did I say you could make me cum?" he said with a voice that she could not help but fall in to the role "No master, I'm sorry master." He jumped at the name no one had ever called him that, he was sacred he took it too far, as if she thought that was his wish. "Lisa baby, I was just playing!" He felt horrible; he made her feel like she needed to call him master. She looked into his eyes she knew he was play, and so was she, but he looked on the verge of tears. She pulled her arm slowly way from his grip and lowered the boxers she was wearing. "Master will you please join me in a bath?" she asked trying to show off her baby blue eyes the best she could. "Yes ..." he was afraid to call her anything, was baby out side the game or where they even playing a game anymore. She took hold of his hand and had him step into the bath, then stepped in behind him. She tugged him down to where they both where sitting in the hot water bubbles covering their thighs. He was still not sure what was going on in Lisa's head, but she started rubbing his shoulders and soon all thoughts but her hands where gone. "Why did you freak out when I called you Master?" She asked bringing him back. "Mmm well... I never had someone call me that and I was afraid you may of thought that was trying to control you." "Control? You really think you could control me." Lisa said almost laughing at the thought. "Well..." He knew if he said yes he would be in trouble, but he did not want to say no and lose all control, "Well no and yes."  
"How yes and how no?" she asked feeling him shriek way at every word.  
"Well if you ever wanted to let me then yes, but if you didn't then no." he responded afraid she was still going to ask more.  
"Well that's a good answer!"  
"Thank you." He said still unsure of how this conversation was going to end. She slowly went back to rubbing his lower back. "Lisa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Eggs?"  
"Please." They got out of the bath together drying off, and then going to the kitchen to have the wonderful breakfast Lisa had made. They where enjoyed their breakfast, but Lisa stood and left early with out giving reason. He finish a few minutes later did they dishes then went looking for her. He could not find her until he heard a light humming coming from the bathroom. "You little cheat, you left for this."

"I have to have a bath the morning before any match."  
"Oh well does that mean I need to leave you alone."  
"If you want or you could help me!"  
"Help?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay." he said still unsure what she wanted his help with, but soon it was clear she moved forwards motioning for him to come sit in the bath behind her. He did not waste a minute soon he was sitting behind her. She was running her hands threw her hair, trying to wash out the conditioner. "Baby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any pre-match rituals?"  
"Well I guess so, warming up and stuff like that."  
"But no personal tradition?"  
"Not really, but I know one I'd like to start!"

"What?"  
"Helping you with your bath!" he smiled it his own smarts.  
"Aww aren't you smart!"  
"Thank you."  
"Grr." Lisa growled.  
"Oh you know you enjoyed it."  
"Yes, but still unfair."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes, yes, yes"  
"No, no, no" Lisa turns around and try's to tell him yes one more time, but he catches her face in his hands and kisses her, only pulling back to whisper, "no," inches away from her lips. Then they embrace in a long slow loving kiss. "Baby girl are you done in your bath?"  
"Depends!"  
"On?"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Do nothing. Have something done to you maybe!"  
"Oh well yes, I'm done." Confused what he wanted.  
Without another word, he stood picking her up in his arm and threw a towel over her. He took her out to the bedroom and laid her down at the foot of the bed. She was confused her legs where off the bed, but he seemed like he did not want her to move. Soon her questions where answered as Kane place a hand on her left foot and started rubbing. After a few moments, he switched feet, and then slowly started working up her legs. Past her calf's, to her thighs. She quivered with ever inch of new territory. Before she realized it, his lips where laying kiss all over her inter thighs, moving closer and closer to her sweet lips. With a light kiss and a rush of cold air, she was pushed to her first true orgasm with him. "Kane!" she shouts. He jumps at her call he was about to apply pusher with his thong to her bud. "Yes baby?"  
"I think we need to talk!"  
"But I just wanted to pay you back for this morning!"  
"Kane please we need to talk!"  
"Okay baby!" he said rising from his position to right beside her on the bed, "What is it baby doll?" She took a deep breath not sure, how to tell him what she had to say. "Lisa just tell me what it is, I can handle what ever it is." "Kane, I wish this was something I could just tell you and have you deal with, but the truth is none of the kids could be mine because I've never..." She was all most scared to finish her sentence; most men fell into two groups either the one's that want nothing to do with her because of it, or the one's who just want to run through it just so they could say they had a virgin. "Lisa?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What are you sorry for baby?"  
"I'm...I'm no good." Lisa said hang her head.  
"Honey your great! I am the one that is no good. I've messed up before, but you haven't, your perfect." He lifted her eyes to his. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes

baby." he just wanted to hold her for the rest of their lives, and that is what he was going to try to do. He pulled her into his arms, and they lay back together. Staying in each other, arms until the phone rang. "Lisa, we need to get going if we are going to warm up."  
"Oh okay." she yelled back from the bathroom, she was trying to fix her hair, but she knew it was not going to work. "KANE!" the announcer yelled over the intercom. She kissed him and ran back to the TV; she wanted to watch him walk out. "And his tag team partner Maria." Lisa could not believe her ears, it was suppose to be her and Maria in a match, not Kane and her as a tag team. "And their opponents MVP and Lisa." "What the..." was all she could say before she was pushed out the door. All she could do was walk out there and act as if she knew what was going on, they had MVP and Maria and her and Kane against each other. "This is a mix tag team any one can be in the ring with anyone from the other tag team." "Fuck." All four said in unison.  
"And your winners Kane and Maria."  
Lisa could not believe it, she had started the match, but the guys tag them self's in and would not switch out again. She felt bad for losing but to Kane and Maria it was okay. "Lisa wait up!" "Kane! What's up?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well to...mmm well nowhere." She said trying to hide her face knowing she was lying, but she knew she needed to. "Where?" he asked in a harsh voice.  
" Nowhere baby I was just getting out of the way."  
"Mmm."  
"Maria can I go change in your room?"  
"Yea." Maria said walking off with MVP, but throwing the key at her. She turned back to Kane, "Do you want to go up with me?"  
"I guess."  
"Come on!" she said pulling his arm; they had big plans they need to get ready for. "Kane blue or pink?"

"The dress!"  
"That's not blue or pink!"  
"So I want the dress."  
"Mean man, but fine." She dressed and got ready for the night ahead, she was going to have to set through a full meal with his family. What was she going to say about herself? "Kane are you sure about this, maybe we should give it more time." She said trying to get out of the diner with his kids. "No, I want you to be able to move in within the next few weeks."  
"But you still haven't met my kids. What if you don't like them?"  
"I will."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do!" He said ending the conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dinner with his kids**

They set there hanging on her every word. She was unsure how he was going to take to her loud unruly kids when his where so well behaved.

"So how many kids did you say you have?" His oldest asked, moving around the table after his youngest brother asked if she had ever been married before.

"Three, four, or seven. Just depends on how you want to count it."

"Well less count the ones that will come here!" Mark said.  
Lisa was afraid of this kind of question, she and Kane had not talked about it, and she did not know what to answer. Her eyes met Kane begging for help how to answer the question.  
"Hey guys, let's clear of the table." Kane said, saving Lisa from his kids.  
"Okay." The three kids said, jumping up to clean up the dishes.  
"So I guess we need to talk." Kane said dropping his voice so the kids could not hear.  
"Yeah we do. I told you, I didn't think we were ready."  
"Dinner went fine. We just need to talk about some of the details of life."  
"My kids are not details, they are my life." Lisa said, allowing her tone to show she was un-happy.  
"No, your life is wresting, or you wouldn't be here." He said with a playful tone, but she responded with full furry in her voice.  
"No, my kids are..."  
"Lisa!" Kane said, showing he was not going to back down, and letting her know she need to lower her voice before his kids heard them.  
"Fine, let's talk details."  
"Okay, baby. So do you think all will want to come?" Kane said, putting a tone of happiness back into his voice as Lisa sat back in her chair.  
"I won't know until I talk to them, but at least three will have to."  
"Okay, so see we are working out the kinks now." Kane said still unsure what Lisa was thinking, but knowing he had room even if she brought all seven and seven more showed up.  
"How far are we from Dallas, right here?" Lisa asked, wondering how far she actually was.  
"Two, maybe three hours. Do you live right in Dallas or one of it's sub-biers."  
"Haltom. We have two houses really one in Fort Worth, the other in North Richland Hills, and Haltom right in-between them so, Haltom."  
"So y'all don't all live in the same house?"  
"It just depends on what mood everyone is in. If we are getting a long then we do but if someone is fighting or just in a bad mood, they will go to the other house."  
"Oh well will they be able to live in one house, or will that be too much for them?"  
"They can do it, but I'm hoping the two oldest will stay with the youngest and live in one of the houses."  
"Why?"  
"Those two need to learn how to live by them self." Lisa said, her tone said she was relaxing, but she was still unsure if she wanted the older two to come, they could be pains, and may not accept Kane.  
"Oh."  
"If they could live by themselves, I would not be worried about them and need to go back to the kids, but they can't finger out how to work and take care of the kids at the same time."  
"So why not bring them all here and teach them, Jullia is here, and she can help, baby sit and find them jobs. You could stay on and come home as often as need."  
"Do you really think she will be willing to help?" Lisa asked, knowing she would love to stay on the road with Kane, but she knew she had to make sure the kids where being token care of.  
"Yes, she's been looking for away out of her daughter's house, but she doesn't want to be alone. So I think she would jump at the thought of getting to be around little kids again."  
"So you really want us here?"  
"Yes!" He said as the kids re-entered the room.  
"Dad, can each of us bring someone with us tonight." The three of them asked, as one voice.  
"Oh yes I got the guys tickets. So we will have enough for you guys and your dates."  
"Cool."  
Lisa was glad she was suppose to lose to night because she for one she did not want to beat Kane in front of his kids, and second she didn't think she would be able to concentrate enough to win. She was thinking hard about what she was going to say to the kids, how her and Kane's life would fit together, and if she was truly making the right choices.  
**  
New match**

"Kane and he's tag team partner Froggie."

Lisa did not know what to do; she was so confused how she was supposed to walk out there now.  
"Froggie go." the stage man yelled, when she had not moved for nearly a full minute.  
"But...but." Trying to look around for someone to ask what the plan was.  
"Go!" She listened this time. She walked out there with the biggest smile she could muster, but as she got closer to the ring, she let her face fall. She knew she needed to act scared of him.  
"And their opponent's MVP and Maria." Froggie watched as the couple walked to the ring together. She knew Kane and her would never be able to do that, he was the devil, and she was suppose to be light and loving.  
"And your winners Kane and Froggie." Lisa was expecting Kane just to walk off, but she soon saw his shadow right behind her.  
"FROGGIE."  
She shook at her name, what was he going to do to her. She turned to face him knowing that at any second, she could be thrown across the ring. "Kane?" She nearly cries out, bracing herself for the worst. She felt him step closer, but she fell to the ground from pure fear. All she could hear was his well know malicious laugh and the thunder of his red flames go off. She felt the ground shake then soon a heavy pant was on her face.  
"I was just going to tell you, be careful some one so pretty shouldn't walk around alone."  
She heard it once then a second time as it each through the stadium.  
"Get away from her, leave her alone." She heard Jeff's voice echo as she laid there unsure what to do, but soon she felt her body being pulled across the mat and soon the warmth and comfort of Matt's arms as he carried her off.  
"Froggie!" Matt's voice continued in her ears. She knew if Matt called her Froggie she needed to stay in character, so she barely moans a reply.  
"It's okay, I will never let him get by you again. Just please be okay."  
She lifts her head at this point laying it quickly back down on his shoulder.  
"Where is he?" she asks, with out releasing his stare.  
"Far away baby, I will never let him touch you."  
"Thank you, Matt." She said, seeing the camera pointing at her. She laid her head in the crook of Matt's neck, waiting on the camera to move away from them.

* * *

**Would love to hear from anyone, with their thoughts so far. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Scenes**

"I'll take her if you want!"

"Kane!"

"Hey baby!" he said, as he pulled her from Matt's arms, "How did you know it was okay to faint?"

"I didn't, I just really fainted." Lisa said, pulling herself closer to Kane.

"Do I scare you that much?" Kane asked, looking down at her scared of what her answer will be.

"No, I don't know why I did it." Lisa said, laying kiss on Kane's unclothed chest.

"But your okay now?" Matt asked, before he walked off.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, thank you again."

"Yea baby-girl." Matt said without turning around, not wanting to see the smile on Kane's face as he held Lisa.

"What was that about?" Kane asked, Lisa as she watched Matt walk out of the doors.

"I don't know guess he need to go somewhere." She said, wondering the same thing, she all most thought Matt was feeling something other than friendship for a second.

"Oh well do you want to go take a shower? You know before the kids come up."

"Mmm yeah. You coming with me?"

"I'll be right behind you. I have to go talk to the guys."

"About?" Lisa asked, worrying Kane was reading too much into Matt's actions.

"Nothing."

"OK well I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." he said, almost through the same door Matt left.

She went up to Kane's room, unsure still what Kane need to talk to the guys for, but sure she probably didn't want to know. She jumped into the shower expecting him to join her soon.

"Hey baby." Kane said, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, turning to face him, but noticing a devilishly evil look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said, as he grabs hold of her throat so tightly she almost looses consciousness immediately.

"Ka..." was all she is able to get out, before she lost all consciousness.

"Baby-girl!" he voice calls, "bed-e bye time is over, time to wake up." She feels her mind start to stir, but she cannot seem to get her body to move. Soon she realizes some type of restraints is holding her in a laid out x position.

"Kane? Kane? Kane, please help me, this is hurting so bad!" she cries, as the restraints are tighten.

"No, Froggie. I want to play."

"Matt! Matt, please help me!" Lisa screams when she sees the camera and Matt tied up across the room.

"Oh, Froggie don't worry about him, he just here to watch." Kane voice comes from behind her; she is quivering from the thought that this could be real.

"Kane, please don't do this, please Kane don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Frog, just..." His last words where drowned out by her screams, as he laid his hand down on her throat.

"Cut." the cameraman yells.

"Matt you okay?" Kane asks, moving his hand away from Lisa's throat.

"Yeah, can you just help me with this rope?"

"Yes, just one second." Kane said, while he picked up Lisa, and sat her in a sitting position.

"So what's the next scene?"

"I was thinking it start with a shot of you two making out, and then me coming out and throwing you across the room and trying to kiss her, but Jeff coming up, and smashing in my head."

"Cool! Go change outfits, and I'll meet y'all in mine and Jeff's room." Matt said, as Lisa tried to catch up.

"Wait, who said I wanted to play out another scene? Who even said I wanted to play out the first."

"Oh!" the boys say together.

"Well um... You see we have already told the producers that we would have three scenes before the end of the night. Please!" Kane said, moving back to her.

"Please!" Matt said coming around to her other side and taking her hand the same way Kane had.

"Fine!" Lisa said, looking back and forth between the guys.

"Thank you!" they both said, each kissing her on the cheek. Kane nearly ripped Lisa arm off with the force he used dragging her into their room.

"Kane, what about your kids?"

"Oh their mom came in early and told them, they had to come home. Something about laundry needing to be done."

"Oh." she said, as he pulled her the last steps into the room. She could her the sadness in his voice knowing he wished he would have gotten to hang with them some more.

"So change!" Kane said, looking at Lisa, and the look she was giving him.

"Into what?" she asked, really wanting to ask why he didn't tell his ex-wife no, but not wanting to get him upset.

"What ever you will be wearing two weeks from now."

"Um... Kane I thought I was going to start the move?"

"Oh well, I forgot I'm so sorry baby!" Kane said, thinking she was backing out, and was not going to come back on the road.

"Oh." she said flatly.

"Baby no, no, no, that's not what I meant; I forgot to tell you the guys will be helping us move. Jeff, Matt, Batista, MVP, Maria, and my kids." Kane said, realizing he had not told her everyone had volunteer to help her move the kids: if it meant she didn't leave.

"What?"

"Yeah, well that if it's okay with you, then we are going to fly back in for are next to matches, then back out to your house to finish the second one."

"Oh well to be honest we will only move one, the other I'm going to keep it's paid off."

"Oh." he said, and Lisa could hear the doubt in his voice.

"It's not like that baby, I have lived there since I was born."

"Its okay baby girl, you have a right to keep that house, and probably smart."

"What?" she asked, changing quickly to rage, was he saying he didn't believe that they where going to work out.

"No, no, no, I mean that way if the girls do have a problem they will have somewhere to go to, or a hide away for us."

"Oh." she said, as she took a step closer to him.

"So will you let us do another scene?"

"Oh yeah!" With the end of her sentence, she kissed him lightly on the lips then skipped off to the bathroom. She went through five outfits, before she found the one she wanted to wear.

"Lisa, are you ready yet?"

"Oh yes, just one second."

"Wow." he gaps, at the sight of her, she looked breathtaking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Kane said trying to push thoughts of taking her right that second out of his head.

"So you already?"

"Yeah." She walked out of the room with him trailing behind her.

Lisa knocks on the boys door. "Hey you guys ready?"

"Yeah, one second." Jeff answers, to Lisa's question.

The door was thrown open, because both of the boys are trying to open the door at the same time. "Lisa!" Matt says, with Jeff's, wow, in the background.

"Okay guys, so is the camera man up here yet." Kane voice booms, as he steppes in front of Lisa.

"Um... Yeah he is in the bedroom getting the camera set up." Matt tries to look away from Lisa's curves many times as he talks, but failed every time.

"Okay well..." Lisa tries to move around Kane, but he is standing to close to the door for her to move around him, "Kane I want by."

"Oh, yeah baby. I'm sorry." he said, as he moved farther into the room, "So the bed room?" Kane asked.

"Um... Yeah unless you think somewhere would be better."

"Well I think in here on the couch." Lisa said, interrupting the guy's conversation.

"Oh!" they both said in surprise, Kane was thinking along the same line, but did not think she would.

"So should I go ask the guy to move, or what?" Jeff said, moving away from the group.

"Mmm I think that will be best so I can come through the front door."

"Cool! Well do y'all have the third scene planed yet?"

"Nope! Why? What are you thinking?" Kane said, worried she going to put Matt in even a more unconformable position Kane could all ready see Matt's eye's travel up and down Lisa body a little to often.

"Just like a scene where Matt leaves me out in the hall while he goes into his room, and you come up behind me. All we'll see is the shadow, but I'll scream, and Matt can come running back out. He can ask what is wrong, and I will tell him Kane, but you will already be gone. It could be next weeks then this one, and that other one as the third."

"Okay that sounds great." Jeff said, coming up behind Lisa. "So where I'm I suppose to be?"

"Umm." Matt said, still lost in the sight of Lisa.

"The bed-room, I think! Kane?" Lisa said, checking with Kane before she moved to the couch.

"Yeah, I think that will be best."

"All right I'll be in their waiting on Froggie's scream."

"Cool." Kane said, turning his attention back to Matt "You think you can do this, or are you going to have a heart attack?"

"Heart attack was five minutes ago. I'm now on a stroke from the loss of blood flow."

"Yeah I went straight to that when she walked out of the bath-room wearing that."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so are we going to do this are not?" Lisa asked, trying to get the ball rolling, she wanted to get back to her, and Kane's room.

"Places everyone." the camera guy yelled.

Kane turns to walk out of the room, but at the door he turns and say, "Be careful with him, we don't want you to hurt him."

"Ya, ya, ya. So Matt I figure we would start out with me over your lap for a second then moving to wear I'm on my back, so Kane can come pull you off."

"Yeah, that's fine." Matt's voice shacks half from the thought of Lisa, and half from Kane.


	17. Chapter 17

**Torture**

"Did you enjoy torturing Matt?" Kane asked, when he pulled Lisa into the room they were sharing. Pulling Lisa into the middle of the room.

"Yes. Why?" Lisa answers to Kane's question. Trying to pull her arm away from Kane she could see his mind working, and didn't like look Kane on his face.

"Oh just because I'm about to torture the fuck out of you." Kane said, pulling his face into a mask of stone.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lisa asked, really starting to worry, Kane's face was now showing his plan, and she was sure it would leave her body bruised.

"Well those tie ups from earlier are still on the bed." He said, taking a step closer as Lisa took a step back.

"Um..." was all she was able to get out before she was tossed into the wall, and most of his body weight was pushed in on her.

"Torture?" he asked. Knowing her body could take a lot more pain, enjoying the feeling of her body squirmed underneath him. Her leg twitched as he slid his hand up her arm, trailing his finger tips across her un covered chest. then up her neck to grip hard around her wind pipe, pushing harder till she was gasping for air. Letting go as he saw her eyes being to un focus, he throws her a look re asking his question.

"Not yet baby. You're going to have to try a little harder if you want it to count as torturer." Lisa said, putting her hand inbetween Kane's legs rubbing her palm up and down she was able to feel Kane twitch this time. Then she felt Kane pull away from her as she begged with her eyes for him to return his dick to her hand she wanted to feel him explode in her throat, but was sad when Kane took one more step away losing all body contact with Lisa but his grip on her hand.

"Oh well." And with that, he pulled her across to the bed, pushing her hard on her shoulders, making her lay flat as with one hand he replace the slip knots.

"Oh is big scare Kane going to hurt me?"

"Nope, big scare Kane is not even going to touch you anymore." he said, walking away from her towards the main door, "Be back in a couple of hours."

"What you're going to leave me tied up with nothing to do for hours?"

"Yep, yep, it the closes I can get to what you did to Matt."

"I did no such thing to Matt." Lisa said, pulling ageist the slip knots seriously trying this time to remove her self from them.

"Yeah you did and probably to Jeff, but he was tacking a shower right after we left, so he's probably okay." Kane said, remembering the look on the boy's faces as they stared at Lisa, the outfit she was wearing was a little mid drift tank top with skinny jeans and heals, simple but still drop dead sexy on her. Seeing her tied up, struggling to get free of the slip knots, Kane really was rethinking his plan, her soft moans as the rope pulled across her skin had him wanting to take her right then.

"So you're seriously going to tie me up and leave me here." Lisa asked, seeing Kane turn and step away from her.

"Yes." Kane said, without looking back again.

"Ok bye!" her voice change to a more cheerful tone.

"Wait you're to happy, what did I forget?" Turning to see if she had gotten out of the knots.

"Nothing, but I did need some time to relax, so maybe this will be good for me." She need to think, and this would give her time to do it.

"Umm..." he moaned, walking out the door leaving her alone.

She thought about the man she had gotten so close to in the last week, and truly started thinking about a future with him. She thought about the age difference they where more than twenty years apart, his oldest kid was only a couple years younger than her. She thought about her job. How she was going to run a household when she was never in the same state it was. She thought about how she was going to convince all of her kids to move they had lives in Haltom, the kids grandmothers lived there.

She was thinking of ways to tell her kids what was going too happened, when the lights turned off.

"Kane?" Lisa called, in the dark, hoping he will answer. Unfortunately, no answer came, but the sounds of two or three figures moving around the room entered her ears. "Kane?" She asked, this time in a complete state of panic. She still got no answer from the masses; she could slightly see the figures move in the light from the hall. "Guys?" With still no response, she tries to move her arms or legs from the slip knots again. Right as she was, about to remove her left arm a strong hand is places on her left wrist holding it in place. "Who's touching me?" she yells, but at the end of the sentence a hand from the right side of the bed strokes down the side of her face, then the hand pushes hard against her lips.

"Shh my baby girl!" She turned her head hard towards Jeff's voice.

"Jeff please!"

"No baby-girl, torture!"

"No!" she screams as the person at the end of the grasp her legs pining them completely down. "Please Matt."

"Torture."

"No. No. No." she tries to say under Jeff's hand.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." All three said, in unison.

She drops her head, as Matt's hands run up her legs. "Kane?"

"Yes Frog?" Kane said, letting her know he was there.

"Why?" She asked, hoping that they where just trying to scare her.

"Torture."

"But... Mmm...mmm..." She's not able to control her words, as all three guys bite a part of her. Kane's teeth seek deep in to the back of her neck. Jeff's teeth circle around one of her nipples. Matt lay's the hardest on her inter thigh. She could stand the pain from the first two, but Matt's pushes her over the limits, and she screams bloody hell.

"Torture." Again, the men chant. "Once more?" Jeff asked, Lisa and Kane at the same time.

"No, please nothing else, please, please no." Lisa said, begging for the pain to stop on her leg but enjoying the slight sting of the other two bites.

"But baby I thought you'd enjoy torture, you said you enjoyed torturing Matt."

"PLEASE." Lisa said, not even sure if she was begging for them to release her, or to continue biting and kissing.

She cried out slightly at first as each man took turns pushing her to new limits she did not even know she could stand. As each applied more pressure her cries, and moans became louder and longer. Soon every inch of her skin was tingling from the teeth marks that cover it. Lisa tried to moved away from the teeth on her hip Matt's lips moved bushed over her mound when Lisa moved causing her to jump from his lips. Matt knew he was not allowed to touch her there and her had not meant to but the way she jumped made him want to dig his finger into her. He had wished before Lisa had walked into his room instead of Kanes, he could of had Lisa that first night. Not waited like Kane was, he could of used these slip knots to hold her still as he truly tortured her body. Thoughts of pushing himself deep into her. Making her scream out his name. Making her shake with his love. Making her beg his cock.

**Morning after**

"Lisa? Lisa?" Kane called trying to bring Lisa out of her sleep. She moans felling the pain pulling her awake, her body was now laid out on the bed, and her arms felt as if they had fallen off.

"Kane?" Lisa asked, finding her voice, hurting so much her voice was shaking.

"Baby we need to be on the plane in twenty."

"Kane?" She felt her body move, but she could not believe it. She knew last night had to be real she felt sore. "Kane, I hurt."

"Where?" he asked, looking over the body, seeing the deep bruising on her wriest, then looking over the rest of her body deep bite marks covering every part of her.

"Everywhere. What happened to me the last thing I remember is you walking out and me thinking for a few hours?" Lisa said not wanting to tip her hand, if it was a dream she didn't want to let him know what her mind had come up with.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Kane asked, worried she was pushing it out of her mind because she didn't enjoy it.

"Yeah, why? Was there some thing else?" She asked, trying to move off the bed in get to him, but unable to stand.

"Um... Baby let's get on the plane then we'll talk."

"Oh ok." she said, as she tried again to stand, but her legs can't hold her body weight. Kane tried to catch her, but he was to far away. All he was able to do was put one of he's arms beneath but, causing her to land painfully on his wrist. "Kane!"

"It's ok baby. Just on second, and I'll pick you up." She felt her body being picked up, but ever second his hands where holding her up; she felt as if he was holding a hot pan against her body.

"Kane, I hurt so bad. What happened to me, I feel like someone tried to kill me last night."

"Um... Baby we'll talk on the plane." Kane said, sitting Lisa down on the bed.

"Kane, what happened to me last night. Tell me now."

"Hey guys time to go." Jeff's voice is heard from the hall.

"Kane what happened to me. Look at my skin it looks like someone bit me here."

"Lisa um... Maybe we should get on the plane first."

"What happened?"

"Baby please can we just get on the plane."

"NO, I want to know if what I think happened, happened." Lisa yelled, pushing Kane away as he tried to pick her up again.

"What do you think happened?"

"Kane?" she let's him closer at this point, Torture?"

"Um... Baby"

"Kane! What the fuck happened last night?"

"Kane, we have to get going." Matt's voice is right out side the door. "Guys we have to go, the plane leaves in ten."

"Matt, what happened last night?" Lisa asked, as she opened the door.

"Um... I went gambling in the casino. Why?"

"Why do I have bites that are three different sizes? Why is Kane telling me to wait till we get on the plane before he gives me my answer?"

"Um..."

"Wh..." before she was able to finch asking why Kane's hand cuts off her air passages.


	18. Chapter 18

**Air time**

"Lisa?" Kane called after he had talked to Jeff and Matt, telling them about what Lisa had said in the hotel. Letting them know she was going to be mad but that she could not remember what happened. "What going on?" Lisa said, trying to pull herself from the dream of Matt biting her again and again, then her getting on her knees and returning the favor. "Your on the plane baby, I'm sorry I had to use that kind of tactic, but you wouldn't clam down." Kane said, sorry he had to push her like that, but he wanted to get on the plane, and give himself time to think. "Kane, why?" Lisa said, calmer this time.

"Lisa, I know you want an answer, but I don't have one."

"I do." Lisa said, smiling up at Kane, knowing her answer was not something he would like but knowing it would get him thinking. "What's you're answer?"

"You want a four way to be our... well our relationship."

"Um... Umm... Lisa I don't think..." Kane tried to wrap his head around her words. He knew he enjoyed playing around, but a real relationship with four people was way out of his mind.

"Hey Matt!" Lisa called, as Matt came to sit down by Kane.

"Lisa? Your not so mad at us that your never going to talk to us again?" Matt asked, knowing what Kane had said.

"No, why would I?" Lisa said, trying to pull herself up into her chair.

"I thought you said she remembered?" Matt asked, Kane wondering what this meant for Lisa and Kane's relationship.

"I thought she did!"

"I do. I just don't care." Lisa said, smiling and moving to kiss Kane on the lips, then pushing her self back in to her chair to relax.

"You don't care?"

"Nope Matt I don't, but I have to ask when's the next time, so I can take a Tylenol first. Your jaw is torture on a girl's thigh."

"Mmm...Kane?" Matt said not taking his eye's off Lisa, had she honestly just said that she would be ok if the boys where to repeat last night.

"Lisa?" Kane said, looking at her dumb founded, he could not figure out if she was truly okay with this, or if she was hiding it until the got off the plane.

"Guys I have to ask, why y'all did it?"

"Umm... well Matt was talking about y'alls little make-out secession, and I was thinking how maybe you would want someone other than me."

"Kane..." Lisa started, but she was interrupted by the Guys meeting. "I'll be back guys, and we can talk about this."

"Lisa, I think we need to talk."

"About."

"Well about if what I did was completely out of line, or was I right and you would rather have some one younger that can play more and be more for you?" Kane asked after Lisa sat down inbetween him and Jeff.

"Kane you are every thing I want. Yes, it was fun to have three guys touching me at once, but I don't need it."

"Oh, you don't?" Kane asked, her moans where coming back to him, she had begged them to fuck her, to stop bitting her and to just let her feel them inside her.

"Nope. All I need is you, and for you to be honest with me if you ever want something out of the ordinary again."

"Ok baby, but you're sure you're ok with what I did to you. I know it may be too much for you to ever forgive me."

"Baby I'm fine. Honestly I enjoy it, it was tons of fun."

"So if sometime we asked if we all could play again you'd be ok?"

"Yeah, but I'd still like to play with you a few more times first."

"Okay... So are you ok with us starting to move you this week, or you want a bit longer?"

"This week!" Lisa said pushing her self into Jeff's arms so she could sleep looking at Kane.

"Great!" Kane said putting his hand in Lisa's and for the first time feeling the world was truly falling into place.

"So how are we getting in the stuff back?" Lisa asked, a few seconds later realizing her three cars would not be able to carry everything.

"Oh Jullia is driving it back."

"Is she going to be able to pull a trailer?" Lisa asked, thinking she could let her pull the travel trailer.

"Mmm she can we just haven't found one yet."

"We don't need one yet. I have a travel trailer that can be packed with the small stuff, and she can tack that as the first load."

"Perfect."

"Yep, yep."

"So this is really going to work?" Kane asked.

"I think so, well that's if you are still crazy enough to, after you meet my kids." "Defiantly!"

"We'll see." she said as kissed him on the check before dozing off.

"Hey Matt will you grab her, and I'll carry in the bags."

"Yeah." Matt said removing Lisa from Jeffs arms, and kicking him awake.

"Mmm... where are we?" Lisa asked, waking in a room, when she could only remember sleeping on the plane.

"My bed-room."

"Matt?" Lisa said, jumping feeling her shirt around her boobs and her shorts pulled to high on her long legs.

"Yeah baby-girl, Kane will be back soon he just went down to check in his kids."

"Oh." she said as she turned over on her stomach. She had realized his voice was close, but she did not think it was that close. She nearly hit him when she turned.

"Do I need to move over?"

"Oh, no, I just hadn't realized you where in the bed. I'm sorry if I hit you."

"Oh, no, it's fine."

She drifted off to sleep feeling the warmth of Matt's body. No longer worried about the way her clothes looked on her body, just enjoying the way her body felt ageist Matt's. "Guys? Lisa? We need to go to practices."

"Matt wake-e I need my arm back, and we need to get going."

"Mmm."

"Up baby boy!" she said rubbing his arm, trying to wake him so she could retrieve her arm from below is stomach. "Baby I need my arm back, I need to go grab a shower before we go down."

"Mmm sorry baby!" he said as he rolled off her arm. She jumped, she had to get in the shower, and be out before Kane came back. She was washing out her hair when she felt the cold air hit her. Then as if it was the most naturally thing, Matt stepped in the shower with her. She was unsure of how she should act, she thought about how Kane would act, and she froze again as another cold breeze hit her.

"Hey Kane!"

"There you guys are, three minutes then we have to head down."

"Ok once she's out I'll be able to finish pretty quick. I just wanted to wash off."

"I got your clothes laid out on the bed, it's just blue jeans and a top. Will that be ok?" Kane said, moving back out of the bathroom. "It's great, I'll be right out."

"Ok baby!" she look at his back dumb founded as he left her in the shower with another man. Did he think, she asked Matt to join her, was he thinking maybe she did really want Matt instead. This got her thinking; maybe she did want Matt more. She felt safe in his arms; he did show true concerned for her whenever he thought she could be hurt. She did think about him more than Jeff, or even her kids' some days. She knew she had liked him, and Jeff, when she was just watching. What if she did want Matt more, she just had found Kane first?

"Lisa baby we got to get going." he said, rubbing her shoulders, bringing her back to the shower.

"Oh yes." she said stepping from the shower, but for the first time looking at him since he join her in the shower. She looked down discreetly, expecting to get at least a glance at his man-hood. She was astonished when she saw he was still in his boxers. Could this be why Kane did not react, he knew Matt was at least showing some respect to her. "You coming?" She asked, expecting her to follow behind her.

"No, I'm going to change in here, so you can change in private."

"Oh ok." she walked slowly out of the room she never thought that she'd want to see a guy so bad, but she found herself straining her neck for a gleams of his cock.

"Baby?" She heard Kane call her, she had to move, she could not have Kane see her with this much lust in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and tried to shack the thoughts from her head but failed. He watched her, as she got dressed. She knew he could tell she was tense, but he was going to say anything about it.

"Kane?"

"Yeah honey?"

"How long is the run through going to last?"

"Out of the four of us only you and I are going so we should be out in the first hour." "What is my match tonight?"

"Umm...well I believe it's a singles with that brunette Batista likes."

"Oh ok." She looked around the back stage for a phone, she changed her mind, she wanted the house some what picked up before her and the guys got there. "Fay?"

"Yeah Lisa?"

"Hey, I need you to clean the house. I will be there in about two hours with some guest, and I want it to look decent."

"Oh so Matt and you have really made friends?" Fay asked, adding a hint to the word friend.

"Well sort of but just friends. I'm bringing home someone else for the other role." "Who?"

"Kane."

"Oh my..." Fay said, after seeing the last few shows the girls had wondered if Lisa had really gotten her chance to talk to Kane, or if the look on Lisa's face was real when she looked at Matt.

"I know, but please clean we be there in about two hours."

"Ok I will, you want us all here?"

"Please!"

"Ok, will do."

She was happier now, at least the house would not be horrible now. She still had a tight feeling in her chest when she walked out for her practices match. "Hi Lisa!"

"Hi sweetheart!" she could not remember the girls name, but she tried to at least look as if she did.

"So this is where you where born?"

"Yep, well Fort Worth, but yes." They ran through a light match Lisa wanted it to end that could have been why she did not kick out the first time the girl pinned her. "Thanks I'll see you to night."

"Ok, Lisa!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Meeting Lisa's kids**

She walked from the stage filling her throat close up from the thought of him meeting her kids, she was so afraid she could barely breathe. "Kane I have to tell you, I'm kids are nothing like yours, they're unruly and bratty."

"It's fine. I hate the way my kids are, I feel as if they are perfect little clones of their step-father." "Mine are pure evil; they will try to piss you off just for fun." "Okay and I will be me, or I should say Kane." He said with his malicious laugh.

"All right, all right, I warned you!" Lisa said, glad Kane was not sacred off, but still unsure.

"Okay baby, but let's get going." Kane said, laughing again.

"Okay, where are the guys?"

"They're getting a car."

"Oh cool!" She followed Kane out to the front of the stadium. She was still afraid of the guys meeting her kids, but the thought of getting to see them after two weeks was starting to take a hold of her, and she couldn't wait to cuddle with her babies. "So which way are we going?"

"Towards Fort Worth!" Lisa called from the backseat. She watched Kane as they grew closer to her home if she had been afraid to meet his kids it was nothing to the fear his face was showing. "Kane we can wait if you want to push telling them back, or something."

"No, no I want them to know. I want y'all to move in as soon as possible." He looked away. He was scared of meeting the kids, but he wanted to have her in his home.

"So Lisa what ages are your sister again?" Jeff asked from the front seat.

"No, they are too young."

"Is that to young, like you're too young for Kane, or what?"

"Mmm... Just no!" Lisa said, feeling guilt at Jeff's words, how many times had she told her sisters they could not date someone because of their age. All a man want's from a little girl is sex, she had told them that more times than she could count, but yet here she was with men older than what any of them had brought home.

"Why?"

"I said so." she said giving him a look of dislike.

"Fine, I'll behave." Jeff said, knowing he was joking but seeing the look on her face.

"You better."

"Aww is Lisa going to hurt me."

"Yes." Lisa said, raising her voice, had she made the wrong choice was this really what she had warned her sister's ageist, and now she was in trouble.

"How?"

"Just keep your hands off."

"Fine baby, I will." Jeff said, really looking at the hurt in her eyes, sorry he had pushed it if he could only know what was causing the tears to start in her eyes. Of course, all of this was miss by Kane as he spoke to his oldest son on the phone.

"Thank you." Lisa said, pulling herself back together, they turned down her street, and she jumped as she tried to get out of the car first. "Give me a second; I just want to make sure... Well that they are ready." She called, half way out of the car.

"Okay so five minutes?"

"Yeah that should be fine." She said, kissing him, and then jumping out of the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asks Kane. As soon as they see her pass the front door.

"Yes."

"Man, I should of ate before we came." Matt says over his shoulder as he looks out at the front of Lisa's house.

"Yeah, I'm already getting hungry."

"Well after we get introduced, we'll see if we can get something to eat."

"Cool." the boys said, in unison.

"So it's been five should we go knock?"

"Mmm...I guess so!" Kane answers to Jeff's question.

Lisa stepped in to "her" home; she felt the air of familiarity surround her. "Guys?" She felt the ground shack as her kids ran from two directions. "Lisa!"

"Guys!"

"Where are they?" the four oldest asked. After hugs where given to everyone.

"Out in the car, I just wanted to make sure every thing in here was okay first. It looks great, have y'all been cleaning for the last three hours?"

"Nope, it was pretty clean. We clean on Sundays and Thursdays, so it was fairly done."

"Wow!"

"We've gotten better since you left."

"I can see!" She hugged everyone again, she felt as if she had been away from them for years. Hell the last two weeks felt like years had passed. She heard the footsteps on the porch and froze. This was it; her lives were about to crash together. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the kids' eyes and ears perk at the knock on the door.

"Who is that?" London asked. Her youngest was so little in her arm, how was she to explain all of this.

"Mmm... One is my boyfriend, two are close friends."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, but we have to answer the door." Lisa moved towards the door. She freezes at the door, with the turn of the door handle; her life would change for either the better or worse. She hoped for the best. She opened the door with a scared smile as she met her fate.

"Kane, Jeff, Matt, this is my family!"

"Hi guys!" Jeff and Matt said as Kane stood there dumb founded. Lisa changed in his eyes at that instant, she became a mom, a women. Someone he need in his life, someone who could take care of him as he took care of her. The childish things he had been able to see fell away at this sight.

"Kane?" Lisa asked, looking deep into his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling.

"Wow!" Kane whispered.

"Baby?"

"Sorry, hi."

She knew that look; he was falling deeper in love with her every minute they stood there. "So guys come to the backroom, and we can talk."

"Okay." Jeff said pushing Kane and Matt farther into the house.

"So what are your names?"

Fay was the first to speak up, "Mine is Fay, and this is my little sister Stacy." Fay ended her statement right there just giving the other girls dirty looks.

"And this is our sisters, London, Courtney and Lon's two kids Mattie and Jonny." Lisa said, trying to hide her feelings. She did not want Kane to see how mad she was at Fay for being rude to their sisters. "So London, Fay, how has everything been while I was gone?"

"Fine, they're bitches, but fine." Fay smarted off.

"It was a perfectly okay two weeks." London and Courtney said.

"Fay, don't be like that, you're the only one that made it heard." Stacy said. "Okay, okay I get the picture. So I guess no one's up for a family lunch?"

"Dinde-did?" Mattie's sweet little voice says over her mom and sister's voices.

Lisa kissed Kane as they split up in different cars for the ride to the restaurant. She felt strange for leaving his side for even this sort time, they had been so close in the last two weeks. "So should we just follow y'all?"

"Yeah, it's just up on Beach!" Lisa answered to Kane's question. She sat in the backseat cuddling with the little ones. She still could not believe it had only been two weeks since she had seen them.

"So, Lisa how did you meet Kane?" Fay asked, at the table.

"Oh, well I walked into his room on accident, right after my first match."

"Oh an accident?" Courtney asked, she had known Lisa secret want to meet Kane long before she ever started thinking about becoming a diva.

"Yes, I miscounted rooms, then fainted in his arms pretty much just from the sight of him so close."

"Ah, I knew I just the reason you fainted. You tried to blame it on the match, but you just admitted it was me." Kane said. Pulling Lisa close to him and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh shut up, you fool." Lisa said slapping Kane's rm playfully.

"Hey you're the one that said it."

"You know what I meant."

Kane stuck out his thong showing the fact he still did not believe her. "So?" Stacy asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"What time do y'all have to be back?" Fay asked.

"We have to be back at three, and y'all need to be over there at five thirdly."

"Oh okay, well will we see all after or is this it?" Fay asked of Lisa.

"We will be coming back to night, and the boys and maybe a few others will come by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. What is going on tomorrow?"

"Well to be honesty I'm not sure yet."

"I I'm." Kane said, smiling. See Lisa with her kids had made Kane so happy. She held her own with them, and she still had their love.

"But... but how you've only met an inch of them, there is still miles left." Lisa asked, the kids had still been acting, soon he would see this was just an act from them.

"So? I still want it."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes, Baby I can wait to have y'all there."

"Wait." Fay called out.

"What?" Courtney asked, hearing the words "have y'all there," see could not understand what Kane meant.

"Mmm... Guy's to be honest tomorrow we are going to pack up stuff, and start moving y'all in to Kane's house." Lisa looked on at her kids as their face went through many moods. Lisa stood up raising her hand to silence her kids growing protest. "We will be moving," she said as she pointed at her two teens and her four year old, "Y'all will have a choice, but if y'all stay, y'all will be cut down it the bare minimum. And that's that, okay?"

"No, not okay, you're tacking my kid and my sister away!"

"No, if you choose to stay you're taking yourself away."

"Oh, so I I'm invited?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well I know, I don't fit very well in anyone's happy ever after." London said, knowing her life was now her little sister, and she had just really started taking care of her oldest child and did not want to lose him. "You fit perfectly in to mine!" Lisa exclaimed as she moved around the table hugging every one of her kids.

"So we will see you all to night, right?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Lisa moved towards Kane, "Y'all ready? We got to get back to Dallas."

"Yeah baby, just let me pay, and we'll go." Lisa sat in Kane's empty sit, watching the conversions Matt, Stacy, Jeff, Jay and London talked getting to know each other. "You ready baby?" his question brought her back to the restaurant.

"Oh mmm yes." Lisa felt dazed; she could not believe how well that went. They did not throw a big fit, did not yell at her or him. They almost seemed okay with it, but their minds may change as the night unfolds.

"Lisa, baby you okay?"

"Oh, yeah just didn't think it would be that easy!"

"Neither did I, I truly thought we would spend weeks fighting over it with them."

"Guess that sometimes people surprise you."

Lisa drove back to the hotel with all three guy's in the back planning for the nights show. Lisa drove barely thinking her mind seemed to be on a white wedding. Doves, bridesmaids, flowers, and "THE DRESS". Her mind fell back to the dress repeatedly. She knew her dream wedding would never be true, but she still found her obsessing over it. "Lisa! Baby you just missed the exit."

"Oh, uh, sorry." She had been thinking about an old couple, how she had even made it to Dallas amazed her.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to tell you, I wanted to come in the back way, hopeful it will have a little less traffic."

"Oh, okay."


	20. Chapter 20

**The show**

Lisa walked in to the girl's locker room; unsure of why she was even came here. She would feel so more comfortable in the guy's locker room. "Froggie, how are you baby girl?"

"Oh, hey Maria! I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, can't wait for tonight, it is me, you and the guys again."

"Oh some team ups or what?"

"Well the plan is, it's just me and you with MVP just standing on the side line, and Kane's going to come out and pull something I'm just not sure what." Lisa started thinking about what the boys may have planned. She knew it could be anything, but hoped they let her in before the show, because that was not the plan that afternoon.

"Well I'll let you get ready I have to go find Kane and ask if I need to do anything for it to work out." Lisa said, pulling on her top then walking away from Maria.

"Oh ok." Maria said, looking over Lisa, she could still see light bite marks over Lisa skin.

"And to nights diva match, introducing first Maria with MVP." Lisa stood behind the sheet listening to the hoots and hollers from the crowed. "And her opponent Froggie with Matt."

Lisa looked around confused as Matt ran up to her. "Let's go!"

"Oh!" Lisa followed Matt out on the stage listing to even louder calls than there was from Maria. Lisa match with Maria seemed to go faster than normal. Soon she found her self-laid out, with red flames on either side of her.

"Maria let's go, let's go. We need to get out of here before he gets out here." Lisa heard MVP's voice call over Kane's song.

"Lisa! Baby, please, please baby get up!" Lisa felt him tug on her arm, and then pick her up in his arms.

"Matt I'm going to get her one of these days!" Lisa unconsciously dug her nails in to Matt's shoulders. She buried her face in Matt's chest. He felt her hot breath on his chest; it sent shivers down his spine. Lisa looked up feeling the shack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah baby doll, I'm fine. You okay?" Matt said, looking down at her and her nails still deep in his skin.

"Prefect!"

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking into his eyes all most losing herself in them.

"Oh nothing, just forget it!"

"What is it, Matt?"

"Nothing it's none of my business!"

"Matt, you can ask me anything."

"Well I was going to ask if, well if... I can't"

"Matt please, this seems important to you."

"Well I have four or eight nail marks on my back or chest, your breath was coming in very ragged. I just need to know... are you sacred of Kane?"

"Well I'm sacred of the Kane that comes out of those doors but not the Kane you and I know."

"Okay, I just had to know. Do you want me to tell him, I think we should stop the act?"

"I like it, but if you want to stop, so you don't have as many nail marks, I'd understand."

"Are you kidding, then I'd have to give up even the few seconds I get of being this close to you." he said, pulling her closer to his chest.

"True, but we probably need to, well he will probably be here soon."

"Your right, here you go baby girl." He said, sitting her down but still not wanting to lose the closeness with her. Lisa stoned extremely close to him for a moment, before she heard Jeff clear his throat behind her. "Hi, Jeff!" Lisa said, taking a step away from Matt.

"Hey guys! Where's Kane?" Jeff said, looking at Matt knowing what Matt had felt the night they had Lisa under their teeth.

"Umm guess his still out there."

"Or coming around the back way from under the ring." Lisa said, adding to Matt's answer of Jeff's question.

"Hey baby! Let's go change I want to take the girls out for diner."

"Oh okay." Lisa said, hugging the guy's good-bye, "so we will see y'all tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time y'all want us there?"

"Oh umm, Kane what time do you think?"

"Ten or so, just call when y'all are leaving here."

"Okay, see y'all in the morning then."

Lisa and Kane walked off to the locker rooms. She thought again about how much she wanted to change in the guy's room, she hated most of the girls. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh okay." Lisa said, as she pushed on the girl's door, but a thought came to her. She found herself looking for Matt. "Hey Matt, can I go change in y'alls room?"

"Yeah if you don't mind me, watching TV. in the other room."

"Oh, no, I just don't like being around some of the girls."

"Then give me one second and we'll walk up together."

"Okay!"

Lisa was the first to be at the door, they had raced down the hall, but she had to step back so Matt could reach the door. As she took her last step, she lost her balance and fell back on Matt. "Oh, sorry I got my foot... Sorry." Lisa looked in to eyes that pleaded with her to forget Kane.

"It's okay baby!" Matt steady Lisa on her feet, "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh no. I am fine. Did I hurt you?"

"Baby you couldn't ever hurt me." Lisa froze at that moment; she heard footsteps on the inside of the door. The door opens like lighting,

"She may not, but Kane could." Lisa frozen state made her look even guiltier than she would have want, "Lisa." Jeff finished as he passed them.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, for about forty minutes. Of course, Kane will probably want her back before then." "Very funny, she just wants to be away from the other girls."

"Mmm." Jeff called over his shoulder, but Matt just turned his attention back to Lisa, and led her into the room.

"Thanks again!" Lisa said, trying to keep her eyes and emotions to herself. He had stepped in behind her, and not even closed the door before he lifted his shirt off. "Umm do you mind changing out here I want to go ahead in get in the shower?"

"Umm, no but do you mind if I come in there in a few minutes, and brush my teeth?"

"Oh no just give me three minutes or so."

"Okay! And thanks again."

"You're welcome."

She sat down on the bed thinking, what if Jeff had not walked in the last two times. Would she still be with Kane or would she have run off with Matt. She started changing, she had on her pants and bra, but without even thinking she walked in to the bathroom, with her kit. She started on her hair, but she was distracted by the soft words being sung from behind her. His voice floated over the sound of the water hitting the floor, she looked in the mirror at his body. She found her body reacting to just the sight of him.

"Will you hand me that towel?" Matt asked.

"But then I'd have to give up this sight." She said, miming his comment from earlier.

"Well..." he said, as he stepped out on the rug, "I'd hate for you to have to give up anything." he finishes, stepping right behind her. She could feel the air of his last few words on her bare shoulders.

"Matt?" She whispers as she feels his lips brush against her neck.

"Please? I've been dreaming about your kisses since the other day." "But Matt!" her voice broke as Matt hand creped across her taut stomach. Her knees went weak beneath her. "Matt, Please!" "Please just one more kiss! That's all I need."

"But Kane will fi..." before she could finish her sentence, he blew air from right behind her ear down to the base of her neck.

"Lisa you can't tell me, you don't want one last chance to fool around before you're his forever."

"I'm already his."

"What's the worst that can happened if your mine for five minutes?"

"Kan..." she felt the air catch in her throat as she was spun to face him.

"One kiss!" She felt his lips on hers, but she seemed not in her own body anymore. Her lips opened automatically to allow his tongue in, it sparked something in her, and soon his back was banged into the wall as she kiss, bit and sucked on his lips.

"Lisa?" She came out of the moment remarkably quickly her mind turn straight to the worst. She looked around her shirt was still in the other room,

"One second I'm putting on my shirt now."

"Oh well, I just need to talk to Matt is he in there?"

"He's locked in the bathroom."

"Like, he locked himself in?"

"No, I just won't let him out because I'm not dressed yet."

"Let him out, his seen you in less before."

"His right, Lisa."

"So?" she asked, throwing on her shirt, as Matt walked to the door.

"No reason for you to stay out there if I'm in here." Matt turned gathered his clothes and exited to the bathroom again.

"So you all most ready?"

"Mmm, I have to brush my teeth!"

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to go pull the car around come down when you're done."

"Okay baby!" she moved towards the bathroom door, "Hurry in there."

"Two more seconds." Lisa watched as Kane walked out of the door.

"His gone." She said, lining against the bathroom door. The door open he was still wearing no top, but he had put on pants.

"Lisa I'm so sorry, I should have never pushed you."

"It doesn't matter now, he knows."

"How?"

"Duh, I'm a bad liar, and my kit was in there."

"Oh." he said following her finger to her kit, sitting on the vanity. "Did he say anything?"

"No, but his look tipped me off."

"Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"He didn't say anything."

"So that's good, right?"

"No! It means that he thinks I want someone less. He's going to all ways think..." her tears started to choke her words.

"Baby, he loves you."

"That's the problem, now he won't say anything for fear of losing me."

"His not going to lose you, you love him too much."

"How can you say that after I just lost control like that?"

"Baby, you held off longer than any of us betted."

"Wait, y'all betted on how long I'd last?" Lisa asked, choking back tears as his word pushed into her head.

"Yep, but Kane won. I had out there in the hall way."

"And Jeff and Kane?"

"Umm Jeff had you wouldn't, and Kane had the shower."

"Wow you had this all planed out."

"Yep, Jeff's mad at us, but it was worth it for those kisses." Lisa heard everything Matt said, but her mind moved on to hurting Kane.

"Well I better go."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the kids will want to eat the second they get out."

"Oh, okay. Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay Matt." she said, as she lead in and end her sentence with a kiss on the lips and whispering, bye in his ear.

"Girls? Fay?" Lisa called in her phone, "Where do y'all want to eat? Oh okay, we will meet y'all there then." Lisa ended the call and started looking around for Kane. She found him standing outside her car, talking to Jeff. "Hi guys!"

"Man I was sure I was going to win, what happened?" Jeff asked, Lisa as she walked up.

"Oh leave Lisa alone, she did great."

"Yeah she did." Matt said coming up behind them, "I kissed her for like five minutes till she finally let go." As Matt talked Kane moved closer to Lisa, "You did great, baby!" Then he leaned in and kissed her on the nose then lips.

"Thanks... Baby." she said trying to look and sound happy. "I'm going to get in the car. The girls are probably already at the restaurant."

"Oh okay. I'll be right there." Kane said, looking at Lisa's body walk away from them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Second run in with her kids**

Lisa got in the car and pulled out her phone. She picked out all the kids numbers and started texting. "Will you tell me what you think of Kane, of us moving and anything else?" She sent the text message and without even a second passing she got her first reply from Stacy, "I like him, of course I've only known him for like eight hours. Moving to his house sounds okay, as long as we keep our house so we can visit some times. By the way, where is his house?" Lisa read the words, but could not believe it almost all of the replies read like Stacy's. Even Fay's that was the meanest still did not completely make her want to tell Kane good bye. She responded "Good now at dinner I want y'all to be brats find billions of reasons y'all don't want us to move, and you don't want us together."

"Ok :)." the kids all responded.

"Baby, are you sure the kids will already be here?"

"No, but we have to talk."

"Oh what about?"

"Us!"

"Umm can you be a little more specific?"

"Well about when and how we are going to pull this all off?"

"Oh well, I figured we get the kids in the house over the next week, two if we need it. Then we'd start on the wedding plans." Her jaw dropped, this was the first real time he even said something about a wedding.

"Oh, oh okay."

"You still want all of this right?"

"Oh, well yes. It's just that we haven't talked about the being picture before." Lisa kissed her man on the lips, but was scared out of her head when she heard a knock one the window.

"Let's go, we're hungry."

"Okay we're coming." Lisa got out of her car, and ran to her kids it had been only six hours, but it felt like forever. "So is everyone ready to eat?"

"Food." Jonny said, in Lisa arms.

"Yep food."

Lisa pulled out her phone, "Never mind, I changed my mind."

"So baby girls what did y'all think of the show?"

"It was good, a little strange with Matt and stuff, but still good."

"Was it believable though?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"So what's been new in the house?" Lisa tries to move the conversation away from work. She wanted to talk about the kids, and how they were.

She had only talked to them a few times over the two weeks she had been gone. "Not much, Jonny started saying a few more words. Stacy and Courtney started Driver's-ed."

"Oh wow, that so great to hear."

"So when is the day we start moving?" Stacy asked, at the end of Lisa and London's conversation.

"Oh, well tomorrow we pack and send the first load back with Kane's mother in-law, and his son's."

"Mother-in-law?"

"Oh, sorry ex mother in-law."

"Wait sons!"

"Yes, I have three kid's two boys and a girl."

"Oh wow, so do they live with you, or is there still an ex-wife in the picture?"

"My kids live with their mother, and spend time with me when I'm in town."

"Oh, so when will they be here?"

"They are at the hotel. Jeff and Matt are driving them over in the morning."

"Oh!" Lisa said out of complete confusion. "When did they... They could have come to eat. Fuck!"

"Oh clam down it will be okay, Jeff was going to fed them. They will come our way in the morning."

Lisa sat back in her chair she had near hyperventilation, "Oh okay."

"So I can see the lines of commutation aren't great with y'all two." Fay smarted off.

"Maybe not but we can always work something out once we need to."

"I agree." Kane said kissing Lisa neck as she stared at Fay.

**Paintings**

"Alright guys get to bed the guys will be here around ten so we need to be up at eight so we can go to a laundry mat. To get the beds and clothes done."

"Okay Lisa."

Lisa watched as the girls went to their rooms. Kane watched Lisa watch the girls. "So I'm going to go to the trailer, just call when you want me to come over, and then we can call over the rest later."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to set a bad example for the girls."

"Are you kidding the youngest children are one of theirs, and the rest probably have done more then we have together."

"Oh, are you sure. I don't mind going if you want me to go."

"No, I want you here I don't think I could sleep without you."

"I feel the same way; I figured I go sit up all night in the trailer wishing you were in my arms."

"Well do you need anything or are you ready to go back to my room?"

"Umm well I'd like to brush my teeth."

"Oh yeah you can do that in my room."

"What?"

"I have my own bath room. Well I am supposed to. With this many girls it doesn't always work like that, but I'll tell them they have to stay out for the next day."

Lisa still had Jonny in her arms when she showed Kane to the bedroom. "Umm I'm going to go get him ready for bed then I'll be back."

He nods moving into her room, he was amazed it the art work that covered the walls, some was pieces from Jeff's collection. The rest came from an unknown master. "Wow." he whistled to himself, turning a full circle looking at every piece and how well the differences in each brought out something amazing in the next.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at these pictures."

"Why? They're ugly."

"No, they're not, these four are Jeff's, and the rest look as if the where painted to fed off his then the next to the next. Who is the artist that painted these?"

"Umm, well I don't know."

"Please tell me, Jullia would love even a piece from this artist's work."

"Umm well, I can get her one."

"Great she's going to love it."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Oh blue, almost this blue," he said walking up and touching on of her favorite blue paintings.

"Okay that piece will be easy to find."

"If you don't know the guy's name how do you know that a piece like that would be easy to find?"

"Why did you say it's a guy?"

"Oh I don't know, just a habit I guess."

"A bad habit!"

"Your right it is, but you will be able to get one?"

"Oh yeah, easy." Lisa had moved behind Kane, she had started rubbing his shoulders. "So baby..." she pushed him until was laying on his stomach and she was able to sit on his lower back and rub his shoulders. "What's your plans for this wedding you were talking about?"

"I was thinking a big wedding somewhere in the middle of both homes so ever one can come. Invite everyone from the show. You can pick out any of the details you want of course."

"Thank you!" she kissed his shoulders.

Lisa let Kane fall asleep then she moved in to her workroom. She found the blue she wanted and started to paint. She was about to turn on the paint dryer when the door open and Kane looked on at her.

"Lisa? Baby you're the one that painted all of these?"

"Umm Baby... baby lets go in the other room." Lisa said, looking guilty

"Baby you painted these and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you." she tried to push him in to the bedroom, but he stood his ground looking at the pictures that wear still drying.

"You didn't know how? You're acting like this is a bad thing."

"NO, it's just some would think it's strange for me to paint picture that center around Jeff's paintings."

"Baby are you kidding those walls express you. They are beautiful."

"Are you sure!" she said lying back down.

Kane snuggled closer to Lisa on the bed. "It's great. I can't wait till Jeff see's it."

"Jeff? No, no, no. Jeff is not going to see it. Nothing from this room is moving." Worrying Jeff would see the walls as crazy and never talk to her again.

"Wait your moving six people into the house, but you aren't moving even one item there?"

"Well yes, but that's because I have to take the things with me on the road."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's okay, but we should get to sleep. We have to be up in two hours." They drifted back off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Please let me know what y'all think so far, i would love to hear anyone's thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**i noticed a few people missed a few chapters, so if you feel lost you might want to go back and look threw the chapters it looks like everyone missed 19 and 20**

* * *

**Grand mamma**

"Monster! Monster? Where's my little girl?" Lisa felt the words pull her from her dream, but she was rudely awaken when the door was thrown open. "Where is my granddaughter?" the women called, throwing her arms around the lump on the bed.

"Grand mamma I'm over here."

"Oh then what's this?" she asked, lifting up the covers. "Oh, oh my! Sorry I'll... I'll...," she stammered walking back words out of the room. "Fuck, I'm sorry I have to go deal with her. Get your shower then come out, hopefully I'll have her calmed down by then." "Who is she?"

"My grandmother." Lisa said, as she walked from the room, but she paused at the door. "Are you sure about this?" "Very!"

"Why?" Lisa asked, knowing if he was not one hundred percent sure, she was not going to fight with her grandmother.

"Because I love you!"

"Oh!" Lisa was so surprised by his answer she crossed the room before she knew it and had her arms around him. "Thank you." They shared a kiss then she scampered away.

"Grandmamma? Ana where did she go?" Lisa asked, of her aunt.

"To go change Jonny. What happened she looked mad, scared, and confused? All she said was, he is as old as her dad. Who's in there?"

"Give me a second and I'll explain to both of y'all at once."

"Okay!"

"Grand mamma, will you please come back to the living room so we can talk."

"No, there is nothing to talk about." She said, trying to give Lisa no leg to stand on.

"Yes, there is... he's going to be my husband. He is going to be the kid's male figure. He is the love of my life."

"No, he's not, he's just chasing something younger. Something to young, he's too old for you!"

"Grand mamma, just come in the back room, before we wake everyone up. Wait what time is it?"

"Eleven or so."

"Fuck. Kids get up, we're late."

"Late for what?"

"Well, um... grand mamma we're packing today, the kids are moving to Kane's so I can take care of them. He's mother in-law is going to live with us and help."

"Y'all are going to live together?" She asked out raged. "You're the good one, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I love him, we are going to get married, and we are going to live happily together."

"NO, I won't allow it; he is not right for you."

"Yes, he is, and you can't stop me."

"Yes, I can!"

Lisa's aunt walked in at this point, "How do you plan to do that? She's an adult she can do whatever she wants." "NO!"

"Yes!" Lisa, her aunt, and the girls that had gathered around them and all responded at the same time. "But... But..."

"Just be happy for me, please."

"Fine." she said, going off to pout.

"So are they rest of y'all okay with this?" Lisa asked, looking around at her kid's.

"Yes. Maybe." The four girls said, still on the fence.

"Cool, so let's get going everyone else will be here soon."

"Who else is coming?" Ana asked confused.

"Oh, umm his kids and some people from work. Nothing big they are coming over to help move the girls."

"Move the girls?"

"Oh yes well, umm the kids and me later, are moving out to his house."

"And where is that?"

"About an hour and a half way, it's in Oklahoma."

"Oh, wow that's far."

"Not really, it's going to be okay! We will come back often."

"Well actually their welcome to come too. I know you won't all always be there, but the kids will, and maybe having your family there will help." Kane said, standing right behind Lisa now.

"Wow, he does really love you; he's willing to move in all of Fort Worth if it means getting you." Ana said, pointing at Lisa.

"Baby?" Lisa turned to face Kane she couldn't believe she heard him right, was he actually willing to go through all of this for her.

"Yes!" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you sure you're really okay with all of this?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever. Okay I have to get in the shower, start breakfast and I'll be out soon."

"Breakfast?"

"Oh yeah sorry, it's in the icebox. Eggs, bacon, and biscuits."

Lisa stepped out of the shower, but was surprised by the sight in front of her. "Kane, Matt, Jeff, what are..."

She was pulled into Jeff's arms, "Those walls! They are the most beautiful things I've ever seen." "Umm..."

"Sorry they wanted to see you and ask you something."

"What?" She asked, finally being realest from Jeff's arms, but only to gasp at air then be pulled in to an even tighter hug from Matt.

"Lisa, what are we moving?"

"Well umm, furniture, I believe. Why?"

"Because we want to move these painting!"

"Oh no, they're staying."

"Why?"

"Because they wear made for this room. I will be making other for our room in his house. Well that's if theirs ever any more middle pieces." Lisa said, knowing she would paint more if there was or wasn't more pieces from Jeff, she loved painting and could not wait to be off the road long enough to paint again.

"Oh there will be!"

"Good, but guys I got to get dressed so excuses me." Lisa walked out in to her bedroom and dropped her towel; she paid no attention to the noises the boys made as she walked around the room. She walked back in to the bathroom in just her patties and bra. "Excuse me!" she moved in-between Matt and the vanity.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Putting up my hair. Duh."

"Umm baby maybe you should hurry girls had already started breakfast."

"Oh okay..." Lisa seemed to stay in her own little world.

"Lisa? Lisa?"

"What?"

"The kids need your help."

"Fine." Lisa stopped in to the other room and finished getting dressed, "So I guess everyone else is here now too?"

"Yeah and they want to know where to start."

"Umm eating!"

"Oh, everyone's supposed to eat?"

"Yes, there is all kinds of breakfast food in there."

"Oh, oh okay." Kane said, as the boys followed him from the room.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked, looking over his shoulder trying to get another gleams of Lisa.

"I think so; I think I may have invented some of her family, she may not have wanted to come live with us."

"Oh, damn she's going to be mad for a while then!"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Damm, I was hoping she'd let me take pictures of her room."

"What?"

"Of the walls, I want to do something like print out big copies and paste them on my walls."

"Wow, that's a really good idea." Matt said, thinking he might be able to do the same.

"Lisa, the kids only packed enough for a week." Kane said, not wanting to upset her, but wanting her to make them pack more stuff so they could be there for a few weeks without coming back.

"What? Why?"

"They said, that they think we will be over in that week."

"Where are they?"

"Putting their boxes in the truck. Why?" Kane said, but before he asked his question, she was out the door. He followed wanting to see how she was going to handle this new event.

"Y'all will go back in that house and pack enough to last a month. Y'all will not ever say you all do not think Kane, and I will be together pass any amount of time. Each one of you are going, so go get your stuff, so we can get this show on the road. We still have to get out to Kane's before four."

"Fine." Her teen girls, said in unison.

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Stacy?"

"What time are we leaving here?"

"Well I was hoping on in an hour or so, but y'all pulled this so now we're behind a little."

"Oh well I'm all packed I have everything, but the furniture moved."

"Oh well I'll have the guys come, and we can pack it up."

"Kane said, we don't need to the rooms already furnished. He said the guys where here just to move boxes."

"Oh! Umm..." Lisa stepped back and looked for Kane, "They don't need beds and dressers?"

"Nope all of the rooms already have them in there. That's why I gave you a look earlier when you said the guys where here to move furniture."

"Oh, well I never thought about it."

"That's okay, we're doing great as long as we get out of here in the next two hours we will be fine." Kane said as he put his arms around her shoulders, and kissed the back of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

She pushed on Jeff's shoulder, taking control of the situation. She wanted Kane to control her, Matt she did not want to be the one that fell to temptation, but with Jeff she wanted to power him. She wanted the control him, she had felt so out of control she needed Jeff to allow her to abuse and break him. Lisa's body moved into a more dominate stances, as she lifted her lips from his and asked, "Are you sure? This isn't going to be nice."

"Please mistress!" He answered begging her to hurt him. To make him sorry, for not being good enough. She did not waste a second her teeth tore into his shoulder blade. "Ahh...," his voice could have been heard across the hotel.

"Are you sure?"

"Please again, please I need you. Ple..."

She gave him what he asked for as her hand was placed over his mouth and her nails sank in to his wrist. She lowered her lips to his ear, "You will not scream again, or I will leave." She kissed down his neck leaving a bit on his peck. She then went back to kissing and tearing him. He bit back many screams as she tortured him; his skin was showing the sings of bruising already. She heard the knock but did not stop she had nearly pushed him over the edge and was not going to quit until she did. By the fourth knock, she felt his whole body release beneath her. "Lisa, Kane's been looking for you, I know you're in there. I heard your voice after he screamed."

"I'll be out when I'm done."

"Done doing what?"

"Whatever I feel like, bye now." Lisa stood and put out her hand for Jeff. "Come on!" she said pulling him to the bathroom, she spun around and finished undressing him. She then lifted her shirt above her head. Soon Lisa and Jeff stood face to face, as the water poured down around them. Lisa lifted her hand to his face and brought his lips to hers, she felt so close to Jeff. She wanted to thank him for allowing her to play, allowing her to abuse his body. She nipped at his upper lips for a few more seconds, but her kisses trailed down to his hips and soon his dick was brushing ageist the back of her throat. She felt him swell in her mouth; she felt his balls tighten as she twirled her tongue over the tip and waited for his release. She felt it, hot and sticky hit the back of her throat. She twirls her tongue over his now lifeless member. "Thank you!" she said standing and turning around to the shower felling the water wash away the shouts that got on her chest and face. She lifted her hands to run her fingers threw her hair, but her wrist where pined ageist the front wall of the shower.

"The pain was great, but you need to feel some pleaser."

"Pleaser?" She asked, right before she felt his hands slide down her arms. He rolled his thumbs over her nipples, and then allowed his left hand to travel down her stomach to her lips. His fingers slowly built a rhythm, making her nerves pound as she rocked ageist his hand. She felt the orgasm pull at every never as she shook from the intensity of it. Her knees buckled beneath her Jeff caught her and pulled her in to his arms. She found no way to kiss Jeff and soon was trying to move in to a different a position. She was able to move into a standing position with just some of her weight on him. Lisa kissed Jeff for what felt like hours, but soon another knock was heard on the door. "Lisa, we have to get down to practices. We will be back up in thirty and we planned on going out to dinner. If you don't mind I laid out a dress for tonight, and they are delivering my suit later, please take it in if it's out there went you go back to the room." He's voice held no sadness, no anger, just content. She heard the footsteps fall away.

She just kept thinking about the suit, that was hanging four feet away on the shower rack. They were all going out, and she had just once again, did something she could not believe Kane could really be okay with. Lisa sat down on the bed her and Kane shared an intensely privet moment in the night before. Her eyes still lusted for more, but the focused on the dress Kane had told her about. It was a beautiful sky blue. A dress that was too much for her. She preferred simple, this was extraordinary, the beading and lace trim was too much for an ordinary dinner out. The guys wore the same suit, but she all ways had a new dress, of course that could do with the fact none of the other lasted five minutes with Kane waiting for a chance to be with her, but this one would. "Lisa?" Kane called walking into the room.

"Hey!" she sat there dripping water on the bedroom floor. He looked at her; he knew that face, she doubting something.

"What is it baby?"

"Why are we going out to night?"

"Because, we always do."

"But not in suits that are black, not to a place as nice as we are going to night."

"Ok, ok you caught us. It's our way of getting you, worked up for a four-sum."

"No, it's not, or Jeff would, not have played."

"Yes he would of."

"Nope, he would have waited. He knows what's really going on, and I'm going to go ask him."

"NO, You are going to get dressed, you are twenty minutes late. They guys are already on the way." "What about you?"

"I tack ten minutes, you still need fifteen."

"Fine."

"Lisa?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face Kane for the last time as the girl she once was. He was on his knee before she could even fully turn around before her own shock took over.

"Lisa will you please marry me?" Kane's voice sounded so sure, as he asked, she all most did not believe he truly asked the question she heard. She looked around the table, looking for a sign she should say yes. When none came she was forced to ask him to repeat himself. "Lisa will you please marry me?"

"YES!" her voice cracked, but her answer was shown when her eyes filled with tears and her head fell in to his shoulder. "Yes!" He heard her but not tell her tears hit his face did he realize she actually said yes. "Come on baby, stop crying. You knew this was coming."

"But I wasn't expecting you to actually ask me."

"Well I was, just like I plan on putting this on your finger."

"What?" she asked, lifting her head, her eyes landed on a beautiful ring simple but with a rock, she could never image wearing around town. "Kane it's..." her voice broke, it took her five-minutes before she was able to express how pretty she thought it was.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?" Lisa answered facing away from Jeff, still looking deep into Kane's eyes.

"Will you please look at me?"

"What is it Jeff." she turned expecting him just to congratulate her.

His face was happy as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Please Lisa, will you marry me?"

She looked at Kane, she could not figure it out he kept shaking his head yes. He seemed like it was normal. "I think we all need to talk."

"But I still need to ask, and you haven't even answered Jeff yet." Matt calls as he stands and walks over to her and kneels beside Jeff. "Are y'all serious? We can't y'all be married, I can't have three husbands."

"You can in a different country."

"So what are we all just going to move over there?" She said, thinking the guys were going crazy.

"No, we don't have to; we just have to go there. Which we are doing in four weeks."

"But it won't matter once we get here."

"Yes it will, the U.S. respect their laws here."

"So wait, we y'all are going to be marry to each other."

"Yes!" Kane said, seeing the confused look on Lisa's face but wanting her to say yes.

"But the kids. Whom are they going to call their father? I can't imagine how they are going to tack it."

"It will be okay, we will work it out."

"Please, just say its okay." Matt adds, at the end of Kane's statement.

"Well I guess I just don't know what to say. I mean won't it be strange for us all, for y'all." She asked, pointing at Matt and Jeff. "We've talked it all out, and we are all okay with it. We know it's going to take a little give and give, but we want it to work and we think it will." Lisa leaned over to Jeff and kissed him and said "yes", then did the same to Matt.

She ended by turning to Kane and kissing him.

Her thoughts fell to the guys, she felt as if she could handle all three of them, but her mind fell on her kids. How was she supposed to tell them she was going to be with three different men all at once? Her heart told her it was okay, but her mind told her no.

"Lisa?" Kane asked, pulling Lisa out of her own mind she had been quite the rest of dinner, he was starting to worry she was backing out in her head. Then even as they sat in the hotel room she had tears in her eyes, he wanted to ask her what she was really thinking.

"Yes."

"We were wondering if you like to go to the pool with us."

"Oh yeah, give me one second."

She moved it to the bathroom, trying to find something to wear; she was still in her nice dress. She stepped out in to the bedroom, in a skimpy two piece. She expected them to be sitting on the bed waiting on her, but all she found was a note saying they had already when down. She put on a robe, and stepped out into the hall. Her feet were bare, but her eyes register the sight before her toes did. A line of rose petals led her to the pool. "Guys?" Her voice shook as she stepped into the hot tub, and dipped herself under the water. She felt the heat of the water over power the chills that run down her spin as the guys started calling her name.

"Lisa?"

"Yes!" she said coming up out of her mind.

Kane walked over to her and took her hand, "Come on, we are in the sauna."

"Oh yes I saw that, I just want to take a dip first." She finished just as she took a running dive off into the pool. The boys followed her with their eyes as she swam to the other side and then walked back to them. "So?" she asked, trying to get the boys to come back to reality. "Are we going to the saunas or not?"

"Oh yes!" Jeff started.

"Come on!" she grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him to the path of roses.

"Wait Lisa!" Kane called caching up with her and Jeff.

"What?" he picked her up in his arms and carried her in to the room. She felt the heat overcome her, she knew she was not going to be able to hang on long. Something about Maria's wrist caught and held her attention. It was a silver bracelet; it reminded her of the one sitting in her sister's jewelry box. Their grandmother had given it to Fay on her eighteenth birthday. Her mind fell back to that day leaving her body, she was no better than a rag doll as Kane laid her up ageist the wall.

"Lisa?" it had been an hour, and she still had not said a word, Maria tried to call her from her own mind but failed.

"Lisa?" now Kane called, and then Matt, and finally Jeff took her from the room and sat with her in his arm in the pool. Her mind slowly returned as she cooled down.

"Lisa what happened it's like you disappeared in there?"

"Sorry, I guess I just got to hot."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay out here." she pushed herself from his arms and submersed herself under water. Her mind fully cleared as the water pounded down on her head. She kicked off the bottom of the pool and came back to Jeff's arms. "Sorry I need to finish clearing my head."

"Its fine, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. You can go back if you want. I can go up later by myself."

"I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure, I'm going to just do laps."

"Cool I need to do some type of exercise, since you came the three of us have really let go."

"I know me too. There just hasn't seemed to be enough time lately." She kick off the wall and started on her first lap. Jeff was right behind her, and by the third, he had taken the led. Lisa counted her fifty laps and stopped Jeff had been right behind her and started the next but stopped when he felt the water push ageist him harder.

"Lisa? What's up? I need to stop, I don't feel..." her sentence was cut short as Matt called, "Jeff, is Lisa okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well Kane and I are going to head up."

"Okay we will probably be right behind y'all."

"Okay, bye."

Lisa sat there letting the boys talk, she felt better after stopping, but her mind fell to Jeff and their fun from earlier in the day. He took a step closer to her; her body tingled as his lips touched her neck, his lips roamed over her neck and cheats. "What are you?" Lisa asked, knowing what she was asking, but on a second thought added, "A submissive, dominant or do you change dad by day or by partners?"

"Submissive, but I have played a few dominant roles. It just depends on different things. The boys are all ways dominant, unless it's a special night then it's just soft and slow."

"Yeah they seem to be that kind. So I have to ask, how is the whole brother thing going to work, it's it a bit weird?"

"Well not really, I don't really plan on all messing around at the same time, Kane and Matt will sometimes, but I don't really care for the whole threesome and stuff like that."

"Oh well that makes sense." His lips had found her ear lobe and light sucked as she asked, "So why do you want to be part of a four way marriage if you don't like the play."

"Well to be honest it's the only way I was ever going to have you, so it's worth it." She had been kissing his cheats as he spook, but the second his lips stopped moving she attacked. She tore into his bottom lip; soon the taste of blood filled her mouth. She sucked, pulling the blood from his mouth. Her kisses returned to soft nips, he grabbed her waist and pull her to him as she circled his waist with her legs. "Lisa!"

"Yes?"

"Could you... please?" he asked right before she went back to biting hard on his shoulder then all over his body, the pain was pulsing threw him, he was past his limits, and soon he lost consciousness. She pulled him from the water and threw him over her shoulder. Within five minutes, she had him lying on his bed, she had him striped and laying under the covers before he come to. "What happened?"

"Sorry I took it too far in the pool." He heard the words, but his mind was on her hand as it slowly rubbed his growing cock. His mind tried to move to her words, but she took it up a step as her hand picked up speed and soon he could feel himself pulsing in her hand. He felt her hand slow right before his climax. He looked it her, and her only response was, "Yes baby?"

He bit his lip trying to hold back his words. His hips bucked as she sped back up her moves. "Please Lisa!" "Excuses me!"

"Please mistress, I need to..."

Her lips rested on his as he let go. She laid there as he came down from a powerful orgasm. She had almost drifted off as his lips brush her forehead. "Thank you!" he snuggled in closer to her, and allowed her to fall to sleep. He laid there for a few minutes think of how she had carried him up stairs. She was stronger than he thought. It was crazy to ever think Kane was raping her the first few day he had met Lisa, she could have easily pushed herself away from him and even gave Matt a run for his money. Jeff listen as Lisa heart beat next to his, the soft tap his heart matched as he laid there drifting off.


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff woke with a start about four in the morning, Lisa just rolled over as Jeff jumped to the door. Kane was outside with Matt, "Is she okay?" "Oh yes she's fine asleep, but fine."

"Well let's go then, we still have a lot to do."

"Okay give me a second." Jeff said, going back to the bed and tucking in Lisa then put on a shirt, "I'll be back soon, mistress." "Jeff over here." Jeff heard Matt call.

"What are we doing again?"

"Planning the wedding!" Kane said, with pure happiness in his voice. Jeff was unsure why Kane was okay with sharing the angel that slept in his bed, but Jeff knew it made him happy to be able to love Lisa. "Without her, it's that wrong?"

"No, this is the real wedding; she gets to plan the fake one." Kane said, pulling out his list of things they had to get done in just four short weeks. "Ok, well what do I need to do then?"

"One is invite people. Two is the dress, you need to figure out what she'd like and get it to the airport that we are landing in." "Okay anything else?"

"Nope, we got the rest." Matt said, knowing Kane had got the cake, and he was working on the illegal stuff. "Cool well I can't do those two things right now, so I'm going back to bed." his sentence was accompanied with a yawn. "Yeah I guess. See you in the morning; we are still going running right?" Matt asked, looking at his brothers busted lip, Lisa had made it swell, and it looked as if Jeff had been hit. "Yeah eight right?"

"Yep."

Jeff tried to seek back into bed, but was caught off guard when Lisa was not in bed. He then heard it, the soft voice of Lisa reciting something. "The wind blows. The wind flys threw me, as I sit here waiting for the pain to stop."

Jeff listened as she continued to call to the wind.

"Wind why do you not left the pain, I feel you so close but not with me."

"Lisa?" Jeff calls soft, but she hears and responds.

"Wind, I hear you call my name, but you do not relive my pain, why?"

Jeff stepped into the bathroom at this point. His eyes fell on her; she had found a spot on the floor. She was in a deep sleep, but her words came clear as she finally got her prays answered. "Thank you, thank you. My pain is gone, I feel you, wind, taking away the pain." She fell into a talk less sleep. Jeff sat beside her not wanting to upset her peaceful sleep, but worried that the pain she felt in her dream was the result off her heart being tore in three parts. He drifted off worrying the first time how being marry to three different people could hurt Lisa more, than the three guys. ***

Jeff woke Lisa as he walk into the bedroom sometime in the last four hours, she had returned to bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." "No it's fine, I need to be up, I have to go work out with Maria. Do you need in the shower?" "No, but if you're about to get in there, I might need one."

"Yeah, Come on." She walked into the bathroom, striping as she walk. She turned the second Jeff had stepped into the bathroom behind her. Her hands flew to his pants; before he remembered Matt, she had his cock down her throat. He could hear Matt's voice in the bedroom. Lisa seemed to not even care, as she finished then smiled and when on with her shower. "Damm, I owe you."

"Yeah don't worry you're going to help me tonight."

"With?"

"I'll tell you later. Go running with Matt."

"Fine." he said brushing his lips across her back landing a kiss on her left shoulder then one on her ear. "Bye honey." "Bye." Lisa said, not turning to watch him leave just jumping in the shower, allowing the warm water to pull her in to her own mind. It had been a few day since she had dropped the kids at Kane and she was starting to worry they were driving Jullia crazy. The last time she had spoken to one of the kids Fay was screaming in the back ground at Jullia, but surprisingly Jullia didn't back down. She was telling Fay if she didn't like her rules, she could go back to Fort Worth. Jullia had called Lisa later that night to fill her in on what the fight was about. Fay had been out to three am, and then refused to get up and help get the kids ready for day care, so they could go find jobs for London and Fay. Lisa had told Fay she was to mind Jullia, and her behavior was unfair to Jullia who had only been trying to help. As Lisa stood in the shower she if everything had calmed down now, or if they were on to just some other fight. ***

Lisa walked in to the gym; she looked for Maria but was unable to find her. She worked out by herself for an hour, with still no sight of Maria she went back to Jeff's room. She was at the door when she heard the boy's voices, "We have the flowers and cake. Have you worked on the dress?"

"No, I'm going to tonight, I still get to take her out right?"

"Yeah, as long as she wants to go."

"Cool. Well she should be back soon, maybe we should move on to something else."

"Ok, well how did last night go? She was in here all night."

"Fine, she had a wired dream. She was talking for like ten minutes about wind and pain."

"Was she okay?" Kane asked, worried he was the pain, and Jeff was the wind.

"I think so she didn't say anything about it when she woke up this morning."

Lisa thought back on her dreams, she knew she woke up in the bathroom with Jeff, but she could barely remember a dream about wind. "Do all think we are causing her pain with this four way?" Matt asked, think it might be hard for Lisa to love three men. Lisa returned to listen to guys.

"Maybe did she say anything else?" Kane asked, moving to thinking she was going to ask them to stop the wedding. "Just talked about the wind taking away her pain."

Lisa decided it was time to end their conversation about her. She stepped in to the room; she almost made it to the center of the room before the guys realized she was there. "Lisa! Did you have a good workout?" Matt said, trying to pull himself up on couch better. "Oh yes it was fine. How was yours?"

"Good Matt twisted his ankle, but seems like he will be okay." This was the first time Lisa even looked at what Matt was holding on his leg. He lifted the ice bag to show Lisa the bruising ankle. "Oh," she fell on him, looking closely at the blacking ankle, "are you okay? Should I get you more ice?" "I'm fine, the pain went away the second I saw you come through that door."

"Aww." She lifted herself up so she could kiss him on the lips. Then going back to sit by his leg. "Well I'm going to go get in the hot tub and hopefully relive some of the swelling."

"You want some help getting down there?" Kane asked, Matt.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need some help getting down and back up."

"Okay, well come on I'll take you to your room."

Lisa stood and took a step back as Kane and Jeff each took a side and lifted Matt on to his feet. Kane walked Matt out into the hall, before turning and saying, "By the way have fun tonight guys." Lisa tried to put on a confused look; she was not supposed to know about her and Jeff going out. "What?" She asked with a cheerful surprised voice. "Oh yes, umm Lisa will you go out with me tonight." "I thought we were going to my house to get the last load?"

"Baby, we got it all the first time."

"Oh yeah, I guess I was just holding on to the thought I'd get to see my girls."

"Well that's part of it, we are going to drop by there, then swing up to meet the guys at mine and Matt's home." "Oh, oh okay." Lisa tried to digests the information she was given, but her mind went to the fact she would be seeing her baby's soon. Lisa had been so excited about seeing her kids, she had barely slept since Jeff told her they were going. She had not thought what the kids were going to say when she showed up without Kane. Jeff and she had gotten closer, and Lisa was unsure if she was going to able to hide that fact. "Jeff wasn't that the turn off?"

"No, we are coming from the other way, so that Carlie's drive way."

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

Lisa watched as her house grew, she finally thought of Kane's house as hers. The car stopped just short of the door as Courtney ran out in front of the car. Lisa jumped as she saw Courtney run across the driveway, followed closely by the dog, and then Jullia. Jullia looked red in the face as if she had been chasing Courtney for a while. The three of them all fell behind the tall oak trees. "I guess they're going to see Carlie."

"So there's a way to get to her house, without going back to the main road?"

"Yes, but it's not well lighted so it's best not to use it at night."

"Oh yes, I was just wondering."

"Well come on. Let's get inside it should be dark in the next twenty minutes."

"Oh yes." Lisa got out of the car and went to get her bags from the trunk, but Jeff told her to just go see her kids he'd get the bags and take them to his room. She walked into the house, looking for her kids, but she was unable to find a soul. "Kids, Fay!" she called and called, looking in all the main rooms for them. She was still looking when Jeff catches her by her waist. "I called over to Carlie's they're all there having dinner. We were invited over, or she said she'd send over leftovers if we want to take a nap before they get here." "Well I don't want a nap, but I could do with some bed time." Lisa said, smiling as she pulled her waist away from Jeff. Jeff grabbed Lisa's arm and pull her across the house to his room. She hadn't been in this part of the house; it was spare rooms and guest rooms. "Jeff what's in there?"

"Umm, I don't think I'm the one that should show you that room. It's more a Kane and Matt room." "Oh!" Her mind stayed on the room as Jeff and her fell on to his bed. She was on top of him kissing before he was able to get his shirt off. She was taken over by the thought that she was alone with Jeff. He tried to slow her down they had hours before the kids would show back up. "Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Clam down, we still have two or three hours before the kids get back."

"So?"

He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back; she was in pain and could not move. "Lisa, please, I want it slow." "Sorry I'll behave." With her words, his hand let go, and her lips fell softly on his neck. She allowed him to take off her shirt then roll her over on her back. She moans as his lips find home ageist hers. His hands stroke across her arm, down over her chest, to her pants. He works them down over her ankles as she starts to work on his buckle. His hands return to her arms on push them above her head as he kisses from her ear down to the soft piece of cotton hiding her from his lips. He traced his kisses back up, switching ear lobes. She felt him release her hands, but was still tacked with surprised when the tip of his fingers found her bud. Her air came in sharp as he dove his greedy fingers into her. He curled his fingers inside of her, she moan at the pleaser that course through her body. "Lisa?"

"Yes?" she asked, as he found the spot and attacked it.

Her hand had grasped a tuff of hair and was pulling. She released him as her spasms lessen. She fell back on the pillows, he moved back to her lips. She moans, as his teeth sink deep into her bottom lip. He lifted her legs over his knees and rocked back, so she was in the air above him. His hand slowly undid her bra as she kissed him, lost in his eyes. She let the bra fall to the ground as he went to work on her cotton patties. The second they were at her knees she was flying back, in one swift move she was on her back, patties off, and feeling the presser of Jeff's hot mouth ageist her inner thigh. He groans as a reply to Lisa's moan. "Please Jeff, I need you in me."

"Nope, I can't." Jeff said, pulling his lips away from Lisa, trying to not allow the sadness that he could not touch her the way they both wanted, needed. "Why?" Lisa asked, she had never told Jeff, why Kane had not had sex with her, that she was still pure. "Kane told me I couldn't." Jeff said, thinking back to the words Kane had used to describe the angel that was now underneath him. "I don't care what he said, I need you." Her words pleaded with him, he knew he was not going to be able to tell her no, but Kane was going to be mad. "But I think Kane wants' to be..." the rest of his sentences was cut off as Lisa started to pump Jeff. She had him hard, and started to glide his dick inside her, she stared into his eyes. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret this."

"Please, I don't want my first time to be with Kane."

Jeff slowly inched in as Lisa grows accustom to his size inside her. He made it after many slow agonizing minutes; he asked her again, "Are you sure?" "Please!"

He withdrew a few inches then, pushed back in. Lisa started to feel more comfortable as Jeff laid kisses on her forehead then her lips. Lisa felt every trust as Jeff pushed her to an orgasm, biting down hard on Jeff's neck as she felt herself start, causing him to cum deep inside her with his own orgasm. "Thank you!" Lisa whispered, into his ear as she kissed his arms and shoulders.

"Why me?" Jeff asked, returning her kisses then sliding down on the bed beside her.

"Kane makes me nervous; Matt wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Your nice, sweet, and will lie to Kane for me. He doesn't need to know." "Wow."

"Anyways, you said you didn't like the number game, so this way it all works out fair."

"But it's it unfair for them."

"No, not really you get the first, and they get the first, just different first."

"You really think Kane's going to be okay with that?" Jeff said, knowing Kane was going to be upset with him, but not at her choice. "I don't care. Hey, come take a shower with me."

"Ok!" Jeff said, standing and pulling her from the bed. They stood under the hot sprinkles for what felt like hours, it only ended when Jeff lifted Lisa from the shower and took her into his bedroom. "Do you want to go back to your and Kane's room, or stay here with me?" "Here, but I'm hungry. Let's go see what there is to eat."

"Cool me too."

Lisa threw on one of Jeff's shirts and followed him out into the house, she still was unable to navigate her way through this side of the house. She stopped at the door, which leads to the room she had asked Jeff about. She walked into the open door, she wonder why had it been left open. Her kids were running around this house, they did not need to see a room like this. She turned on the light; her eyes went straight to the chains hanging from the walls. The whips and toys that covered the walls tore her attention from the chains. "Lisa?" Jeff called, entering the room a few minutes later. "What are you doing in Jullia's room?" "I thought you said this was Kane's and Matt's room."

"No, I said it would be better if they explained it."

"It's Jullia's room?"

"Well playroom, but yes."

"But the way you said it, it sounded like it was their room."

"Or you kidding, Kane hasn't had any since Carlie, and Matt not big on toys." Jeff said. "Oh and how do you feel about toys?"

"Just depends, I love her whip collection, but the rest of it, I really have to be in the mood for." Jeff had tacked this time to move to the wall and grab a pair of handcuffs that had been on the wall, "Kind of like the mood I'm in now!" Before she was able to piece together his words, she was hand cuffed to him.

"What the..."

He had a whip in his other hand, and it ended her question as he rubbed it over her exposed thigh. She pulled him with her as she lunged for the wall covered in ridding crops. He had been caught by surprised, and her fingertips had touched one, but his reactions were strong and he was able to pull her away from the wall without her succeeding. "Nope it's my turn, to play a little!"

"But I thought..."

"We all like to play both sides' just depends on my mood." He ended his sentence with a soft clap in the air with the whip. Her body shivers, besides the bite party, she had not seen Jeff in this light. He pulls her around the room gathering things from the walls. She tries to reach for a crop again, but he had his down first and it flew through the air right in front of the face landing on his hand, which was cuffed to Lisa. She jumped it the force, the sound, "Sorry!" she hung her head. He handed her the crop he had just used, "That one is off liniments. We don't want Jullia mad it us do we?" "Oh sorry." Lisa said turning the crop repeatedly in her hands. She looked it the design of the crop, it was a true crop, it had been made for a horse, and it was never supposed to touch human skin. Her back burned from the pain she knew was going to come. Her body twitched as Jeff un-cuffed himself from her and cuffed her to the head post. She curled herself in to ball close to the head post; she did not want the pain to start. He grabbed a leg and pulled her straight, a second hand cuff was placed on her other hand but not fastened to anything, "If you behave I'll leave that hand allowed but if I need more restraints I will use it." She was silent, still in the shock of his switch.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

His hands traced up her legs as he moved on top of her, "Shh baby, just pick a safe word." "Grapes."

"Oh okay?" he asked surprised at first but then remembering her telling Matt and him, that she was okay until they heard fruit names. He kisses her, and then slides down her body.

"My pretty."

"Yes?"

"Which do you want first?" he asked, lifting the crop and his own hand.

"Umm..."

He jumped at her, "Which one? Are we could start with the sex?" he said the last question with a glint in his eyes that said she was going to love that part but it wasn't going to be nice. "Umm..." she continued.

His hand fell across her face, "I asked you a question."

"Sorry, which ever you want. I don't deserve to pick."

He stared at her, her eyes showed with tears. "Lisa?"

"Yes?" she asked, lifting her unchained hand to her face to wipe away a tear.

"Was that too hard?"

"No." she said laying her hand back on the bed.

"But you're crying."

"It's okay; it's just a normal reaction."

He blows her a kiss, and started again.

He was circling the bed, soon her body felt the crack of the whip ageist her covered belly. She bucked her mind when straight to finding a way to get away from him and the whip. Her mind told her to curl up on the floor, but her body said it wanted more pain. The second crack was heard only after the stinging pain had floated threw her body. Her air caught in her throat, but it was just from the shock of the second strike, Jeff's hand was regulating presser ageist her neck. "Please... please let me go... please don't hurt me." With ever plead he would hit her with the crop, or with his bare hand if it was easier. He had removed her shirt; it now just laid on her the arm that was still connected to the post. She felt his hand creep up her leg, soon his fingertips where slipping in-between her lips.

"Mmm my cunts all wet for me."

"No, no, no." with her last no, three of his fingers sank deep in to her. "Please no, please let me go... I... I..., please don't!" He had pounded away it her, but as she made her last plead, he un-cuffed her from the bed, and throw her to the ground beside the bed.

"Fine, you don't want me to do that, then you better make me feel good." He says as he stands behind her re-cuffing her hands to each other. He walked in front of her taking his belt off as her eyes widen it the sight of his erected dick. He was purple from the base to the tip, his veins popped. His cock needed to fell a release, it begged for it. She thought, for him not to be in to this role very often, he is as hard as could be.

His words brought her back, "Make it good, and I won't use my belt!"

"Yes sir!" her voice shacks, as the belt brushes ageist her face.

"Well?"

She jumped at his question, she tried to force herself to take him into her mouth, but she pulled back from him. His hand was like lighting she had barely moved an inch before he was pushing her head closer to him. She tries to push ageist his arm, but is unable to remove herself from his grasp. Her mouth is forced open by the presser of him ageist her lips. He sank only an inch, or so in, but it was enough to make him twitch. She tried to relax the muscles in her throat, knowing it would only hurt her if she tried to clamp them down. He slid another inch in; she started crying as he started to rock in and out of her mouth. "Stop crying or I'm going to use the belt."

With his words, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Please!" she cry's around him. He twitched from the movement of her words, she continued pleading with him trying to give him some relief from his erection. "Please, no, please let me go." With a violent twitch, he let go her hair, and shot all over her face. With his last shot he threw her, she caught her fall with her shoulder.

Her breath was short and shallow as Jeff fell back to the bed, "Look what you did, you slut!" Her eyes never left the ground as he called to her. "You little whore!" he yelled as he grabbed her from the ground and threw her on the bed. She landed on her stomach, she felt him un-cuff her.

She wiggled trying to free herself, but his thighs kept her in place. She gave up, when her hand was re-cuffed to the head post. Her first thought was that she had not been cuffed to the same spot, but her hand felt three sets of cuffs before the felt the post. "Please, just let me go! Please." Her words were met with a hard slap across her face, and a laugh that could easily match Kane's show laugh. A new texture rubbed across her thigh, cold metal incased in a leather strip. She knew what the end resolute of this new toy was going to be, but she still wanted to feel it strike across her thighs. He gave no warning it was a quick strike. Pleaser followed pain as her mind exploded with the power of the strike.

His voice was behind her left ear as he whispered to her, "I'm going to hurt you so bad. I'm going to force my shit so deep into you, you're going to be crying for years."

Her tears covered her face, "Please no, NO." her last no was yelled because of the force his first thrust possess. Her legs spread wide across Jeff's thighs as he pounded into her. He ripped into her skin with the crop. Red whelps puckered over her skin. Lisa cried for the full twenty minutes Jeff cut into her skin, and rammed into her. He un-cuffed her from the bed, and carried her in to the bathtub. He sat her down and started the hot water. He sat down behind her, and started to rub water over the red whelps. He laid kisses all over her back and shoulders. The bruises got darker and darker as they sat in the bath. He tried to sooth the skin that covered her thighs. White bubbles floated over her legs, she began to stroke her hands over his legs. He was surprised at his own actions; he normally did not push a girl that hard. The cries of her pain would never leave his mind, with every touch that was to ruff she would twitch, feeling pain then pleaser run threw her bruised and brooked body again. He lay back giving her room to sink deep into the boiling water. The water was finally able to cover her chest, she sighed as the water relived the burning pain her nipples had felt for the last two hours.


	25. Chapter 25

"Lisa, the girls want us to go to breakfast with them. Ted, Carlie's husband, is having his birthday breakfast this morning, and they have invented us." Jeff called to Lisa as he walked into the bedroom.

Lisa stood in the bathroom dripping wet, looking at her body in the mirror. Red marks covered every inch of her body; her neck was three shades darker than the darkest shade her make-up would cover. She walked out into the bedroom, Jeff froze at the sight of her body he knew they would have to explain her body to Matt and Kane. Kane was going to kill him, her neck was ten times worse than the time choked Lisa out.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't normally... Sorry." Jeff said thinking this is why he never really played this role, he lost himself in it, and pushed way too far.

She heard his words, but they did not matter, she was not worried about the marks, she was worried about Kane. She was not going to be able to hide them; it was if someone beat her with a baseball bat.

"Lisa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I... I just can't believe how much damage you were able to pull off in two hours; I don't normally bruises this well."

"You don't? Maybe I went overboard then."

"No, its okay, they didn't hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but come on we got to get going are plane is leaving in two hours and we still at least have to drop by breakfast." Lisa said, feeling guilty, the kids had come home late, so the young ones were already asleep last night and the oldest seem to know something was up. They asked her about Kane, and she had no good answer why he had not come too. And it seems they were already goan to breakfast this morning, they were growing up and loving Kane's family leaving Kane and her on the outside.

"Lisa! What happened?" Kane said, looking first at Lisa face than the color of her neck. She had not even been ready to see him as he called to her.

"Kane!" Lisa jumped into his arms, she felt home in his arms. He kissed her, wishing for her to never leave his side for that long again. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too baby, but what happened to you?"

"Nothing." she said sliding down to the ground. Her feet barely touched the ground before she was swiped into Matt's arms.

"Owah!" she did not mean to make the noise, but Matt's arm was applying presser to one of her more nasty bruises.

"Lisa, baby what did I do?" Matt said, trying to set her down without hurting her again.

"Nothing I'm fine, just a little bruised from playing with the kids."

"Little bruised? You look like Jeff beat you for the last two days." Matt said lifting Lisa's shirt.

"Wait, what did you do to her?" Kane asked, pushing Jeff up ageist the wall.

"Nothing. I told you it was play." Lisa said, pulling Kane away from Jeff.

"What kind of play leave's you like that, even my and Matt's play don't hurt you that much."

"Yes it does, just drop it."

"But..." Kane kissed her shoulder noticing the bruises that cover her left breast.

"What did you use? These marks are strange looking."

"Just don't worry!" Lisa said, walking to the other side of the room, picking up a room key. "I'll be back, I need to go run."

"In that?"

"No, Maria has my outfit."

"Oh!" Kane said still looking at Jeff as if he was going to kill him.

Lisa almost ran from the room knowing what was about to happened, she was half way down the hall when she heard Kane's voice. "You did what?"

She stepped in to the elevator, and turned around. Kane was halfway down the hall. She held the door, as he ran into the elevator.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, you told me you'd never lie to me."

"Fine, but you have to understand I asked him to."

"Okay, I just want to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"No baby, he was great to me, it was just a lot of play. I asked him to, he didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure? The last time he played with a girl like that he, well he... she said he... he raped her. She was badly bruised, but he always said it was censual. She dropped case, but... I just want to make sure you're okay." Kane said, thinking back to the first few week he met the Hardy brothers, how the girl looked better than Lisa at the end of the night, but she kept screaming rape. Kane had really taken the boys under his wings after that, and it was history after that, Kane had them stay with him at his house, and he stay with them. They had become a family of sorts but not till Lisa had they wanted something together.

"Yes baby!"

Her lips fell ageist his neck, "I'm sorry baby, and I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed an easy way out."

"Out?" Kane asked, Jeff had only said they had played.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't have my first time with you, I couldn't get the thought that I would fuck up out of my head." Lisa said realizing Jeff had not ratted her out, but wanting to come clean. Like he said, she said she would never lie to him.

"It's okay baby. Honestly, I think it's better, it's easier now."

With his words, he kissed her goodbye, as Maria watched.

"What was that about?" Maria asked as Lisa watched the elevator take Kane back up.

"I slept with Jeff."

"What? I thought you wanted Kane..."

"I did, but this is better. I think." Lisa said, happy with her choice, just not sure Kane was truly.

Lisa walked into the guy's room, almost expecting to find just three dead bodies.

"So, Froggie?"

She knew that voice wasn't supposed to be in the room, she turned scared, knowing if Kane was using that voice, he either wanted to die, or they were filming a scene.

"Wh..What?" She asked, turning slowly towards his voice.

"I heard Matt was going to," with his words, Kane stepped closer to Lisa, "well let's just say I'm not going to let it happen."

He grabs her and pulls her through the still open door. She tries to kick him, screaming for help. He steps in to the elevator with her over his shoulder as she screams. She hears doors shut, as her body is put back into an upright position. She falls into a pile on the ground; her blood had rushed to her head and made her un-easy on her legs.

"Lisa! Lisa!" His second call was in her ear.

She could just barely left her head, "Sorry, I just... Ouch, I think I hurt my leg."

Kane swept Lisa off the floor and carried her to the room.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as he saw Kane carry Lisa back into the room.

"I don't know, I think I landed badly on it." Lisa said pointing at her leg.

"Can you stand?"

"I think," she answered as she tried, it gave the second she tried to put weight on it.

"Baby," Kane pulled her back into his arms, "let's have Matt look at it."

"Okay!"

Lisa felt terrible she could not understand what happened, she was fine, no pain at lease, but she could not stand up. Kane carried her all the way to the car before Lisa realized she was not where she thought she was supposed to be going. "Where are we going, where's Matt?"

Lisa asked as Kane put her in the car.

"He went to his house."

"Oh, yes. Well, why didn't we just have the staff look at it then?"

"Because I wanted a reason to take you to him, and this gave me one."

"Oh well, yes that makes sense."

"Lisa you know, people are coming over later, and well, it's not like the party that was at my house. It's a more personal, more..."

"I know baby."

"I don't think you do, it's not a girl party, and we've never had a girl at this party."

"Baby I can lock myself away in a room, and leave y'all to yawl's male bonding."

"Are you sure, I was thinking you would want us to cancel."

"No! I will be okay. I promise, please, have fun, enjoy y'all selves tonight, please."

"Wow, you really want us to!" Jeff said, in the back seat already starting to text guys and till them not to come.

"Yes, but will you please stop it the store I need to pick up something."

"Oh yeah baby."

Kane said pulling off the road into a store parking lot.

* * *

**Thank you too you guys for reading, please review and let me know what y'all like or don't. **


	26. Chapter 26

Lisa entered into the house right behind of Kane, but she was still confused as she looked around him. He had only stepped a foot into the house before he turned to her. "Are you sure about this, once you see this house it could change your feelings for us forever." "I'm sure, y'all can't run me off."

She stepped in to the amazing front hall, on both sides of her the house opened up into what seemed to be two remarkably different houses. One was a dark spooky hunted house and the other a nice but manly home. She stepped towards the darker rooms, looking for a slight sight of one of the boys, but all she could see was rooms after rooms of dark scary looking things. It was a scary movie maker's dream house. She moved back away and stepped fully in the room with a wide screen that was playing last week's show. She watched as Kane sat down, but her wonder made her want to look around, the house was decorated in a guy's way. She could see pictures of the boys from the moment they were born till the last Christmas. She flowed the pictures around the corner until she found a enormous kitchen. The sight surprised her, nearly a hundred bottles sat on the table. One bottle that held her attention was a bottle of hypnotic sitting in the front of the rest. "Hey Lisa!" Matt called, standing at the oven.

"Hey! So how many guys are coming?"

"Well us three, and six or seven more."

"And y'all need this many bottles?"

"Yeah, well need no, but want yes." Matt said looking over his table of bottles, it had been just seven or eight before the party's started now it was closer to a hundred.

Lisa sat alone watching a movie, she had been trying to get a hold of the kids on the laptop Kane got her, but she could not find anyone on. She was about to text the kids as she heard a knock on the door. "Lisa!"

A thousand thoughts ran threw her head, she knew Kane had told her not to open the doors to her room. He had asked, begged, her not to allow them into the room. He did not want to hurt her, he knew he'd be drinking, and didn't want her to be hurt by him or anyone else. "Lisa! I want to see you."

"Go back down to your party."

"No, I want to see you. I miss you, I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Go!"

"No. Let me in, or I'll break down the door." Kane said starting to sound anger.

"Go back down stairs." Lisa said, starting to worry he would break down the door.

Boom! She jumped across the room, as she heard three or four more loud bangs. "Let me in, or I will let myself in."

"Go away." She frantically yelled, backing into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, hoping he could not find a way to break down both doors.

"Lisa!" his voice was no more than a whisper, he had found a way through the first door and now was cooing her name through the bathroom door. "Come on baby, I just want a little play time."

"Please... Please Kane."

"Please? You want me in you so bad you are begging me. Just let me in there and

I'll give it to you."

"Go away, please. Please just go back down stairs. Go back to your party."

"But I could bring my party in there."

Her mind fell back to his words, "I won't be me. I won't know what I'm doing." Her heart told her he wouldn't hurt her, but her mind said he could. The first time they played, he had nearly killed her.

She back into the bathtub trying to get as far away from the door as possible. "Please baby just let me in I want to see you!"

She heard the change in his voice, it was soft and sweet. "Kane?"

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have acted like that, I shouldn't have come up here." His voice seemed to hold some regrets, but not enough for her to open the door, she just moved closer to it.

"Kane please just go back down stairs."

"I want to see you, I want to hold you. Baby, please come out of there, please." His words got sharper as he spoke; she found herself climbing back into the tub.

"Kane, please!" she cried knowing at any second he could come through that door and pull her out by her hair. With a crashing boom, that's exactly what he did. She found her self-kicking and screaming as he pulled her from the tub to the bed.

"Stop kicking me!" he yelled as he pinned her legs down with his knees. Lisa screamed for him to get off, she used every safe word she could think of, but his kiss, and bites did not stop. His lips laid on her throat, a soft kiss, almost as if he was saying sorry for what he was about to do. With a blinding pain, she felt the skin break. She felt the blood trickle down her neck to her chest. She panicked, her arms threw Kane from her, and he landed a few feet away on the ground as she ran from the room.

Lisa looked around she was down stairs looking for Matt or Jeff. She need to have someone look at the bite, her fingers still could feel blood slipping in-between them. Her tears fell fast as she found the boys, they were sitting out on the patio. Lisa cried as she slummed down beside Jeff. She surprised him, she was told not to leave her room. "I thought Kane asked you not to come out? He is not going to be able to see you, we..." his sentences fell off as he noticed the mixture of blood and tears that covered her chest. "Baby girl?" he asked her pulling her into his arms as he stood. "Kane?"

She was only able to shake her head as she allowed her body to her carried back in to the house. "Where is he?"

"My room." Her voice broke as she thought about him, what if she had hurt him when she pushed him off. "I thought he'd be down here by now, I hope his okay."

"Matt?" Jeff called, as he showed Matt Lisa neck.

"Yeah, what happened?" Matt asked, looking at Lisa, he was afraid of this, one of the guys had hurt her. Now she was never going to stay, the second she was okay. She would leave the three of them.

"Kane! But I need you to go check on him. Make sure his okay." Jeff said sitting Lisa down on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to try and take care of her, but I think we might need to take her to a doctor." Matt took one more glance at Lisa before he headed up the stairs, he knew Kane would never mean to hurt her, but she looked like a dog had attacked her.

He entered the hall Lisa had been sleeping in, from the doorway he could see the damage, two doors laid off their hinges. Kane laid across one of them, it had broken into two pieces. He seemed to be moving but unable to get to his feet. "What did you do?" Kane looked up into Matt's face as he tried to stead himself ageists the bed as he climbed from the floor Matt saw the marks of Lisa struggle to get away, nail marks covered his face, a few dripping blood all over the bed. "Kane what did you do?"

"Where's Lisa I think I killed her, all I remember is the taste of her blood."

"She's down stairs; I think we are going to have to take her to a doctor. You really torn into her."

"But she's alive?" Kane asked, starting to piece himself back together.

"Well five minutes ago she was who knows by now." Matt tried to keep how angry he was out of his voice, but the thought that this was Kane second time to nearly kill her, tore at his heart.

"Where is she? I need to..." Kane's voice trailed as Jeff walked in to the room.

"She's stable, but I don't think we can put off taking her to the hospital, she's lost a lot of blood, and I don't think her neck will fix itself. She's going to need stitches."

"Has she said anything?" Matt asked, knowing Kane was wanting to ask the same question.

"Not much, just that she wants to see a doctor. She wants to make sure she is okay, and see if Kane is okay. She said the fall sounded bad, but she didn't look." Jeff answered moved toward Kane, looking at the deep scratches that covered his face. Kane tried to bat away Jeff's hands, but Jeff was able to grab his face and pull it towards him. "So what made you think that was a good plan," he dabbed at Kane's face as he spoke, "really attacking her like that, I can't believe you're still alive. I can't believe she still cares."

"I... I don't know."

"Well get in the shower. I'm going to take her, and Matt will bring you up when you're sober."

"Oh... okay." Kane said trying to stand; Matt grabbed Kane and pushed him in to Lisa's bathroom.

"It may be awhile, but we will be behind y'all."

"Okay, I'm taking a few of the guys with me, to hold her still while I drive."

"Oh okay, what are you going to tell them."

"A dog. It's shot, and you're taking it to be disposed it the dump."

"Okay, wait can I just do that to him?"

"No... She said, well we'll see how it all plays out."

"What?"

"Nothing, but I got to get going." Jeff left the room thinking about what Lisa had said, he could not get her words out of his head. He was going to have to take her away from Kane.

They carried her into the emergency room; her body was just weight now. The move had sent her over the edge, and Jeff was unsure if he would ever see, her eyes smile the way they did when she was around any of the boys. Jeff was sitting alone in the waiting room when Matt walked in followed by Kane.

He did not even lift his head as both guys sat down on either side of him. "Have you heard anything?" "She won't let me in, she let the other guys in but not me."

"Lisa, won't let you in, but she let in MVP and Batista."

"Yeah, and Maria is here. I think Maria is taking here to the hotel when she gets out. She was asking the nurse how long before Lisa would be released." "Oh." Matt said lending back, followed by Kane.

"So... Have you tried to talk to Maria then? Maybe we can see if she's okay."

"No, but she didn't actually give me a chance, she walked straight up to a nurse..."

"Bastia, what's going on?" Jeff asked as he saw MVP and Bastia walk out.

"I'm not sure, Maria told me and MVP to leave. I think she is getting Lisa dressed, Lisa asked to be took to a hotel. I think Maria is going to take her back to her room in the hotel." Kane dropped down to the chair he had risen from, as his mind swirled. Was she seriously going to leave, had he actually destroy his second chance? Did he truly mess up the perfect relationship, him, Jeff, and Matt had planned? Kane sat with tears in his eyes, the thought that at least she's still alive ran through his head, he at least knew he wasn't the reason her life was over, just his.

He felt the touch of Maria on his shoulder. "She's okay, she just needs time to heal, both physically and mentally. She will be back to you in a couple of days. Just give her some time." Maria's words, tried to sink into Kane's mind, but his anger it himself didn't allow it all to sink he only got to the point that she'd be back before his mind was back to thinking of ways he could punishes him-self. "Kane do you understand me?"

"Oh yeah, she'll be back. It will just be a little while. I can't believe she's still alive, I was sure I lost her." "It's okay, she's okay. It all will be okay."

"Right, will... Well will she let me see her, or let one of the boys?"

"She asked not to, she does want y'all to see her. They were giving her medicine to knock her out, and she didn't want y'all to see her out like that."

"Oh well if she's not a wake then it's pointless. I was going to ask if she wanted me or one of the guys to drop of her bags, so she would of some clothes and stuff."

"Oh, yes please do. She has nothing to wear, and she's not able to fit into most of my stuff."

"Ok I'll go and pack it right now. Do you think it's best if I just it at the main door?"

"I think so, but I'll call you later tonight and update you on her condition."

"Okay thanks." Kane said with halfhearted cheer.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa laid still trying to pull the memories of the last time she saw Kane, he was left looking at her body as Jeff took her away. She couldn't feel most of her body, but her neck throbbed. Her mind fell back to the words she spook to Jeff as she was afraid her life would soon be over, "Please tell them I love them, but please don't leave my kids with him, he won't be able to handle it. I love you Jeff, please keep them safe." Her words had followed from her mouth; she knew Jeff would be afraid of Kane. She set up; looking for the first time in a few days at the room, she was in. Blue covered the walls; it did not seem to be a hotel, if she did not know better, it was a room in a house. "Jeff?" Her voice called, but her mind yelled at her for not calling Kane first. "Matt?" Again she called, still hoping anyone, but Kane came to her. She touched her fingertips to her neck feeling the medical gauze that covered half of her neck. She was alone, and her mission became to find a mirror. She needed to see the wound HE caused. Her mind pulled her heart away from the love it felt for him as her eyes landed on her neck. The red puff, the black bruises, and the dark red spots were the blood had covered the gauze. Her hands were pulling at the gauze, she wanted it off, she wanted Kane to hold her, and tell her it would be okay. She was over taken just as she was about to un-wide the last loops that covered her neck, Maria held Lisa's hands in place. "You need to keep that on, or you're going to bleed to death, you need to be in bed." Lisa heard Maria's words, but she wanted to see the now oozing bite. Her mind was sure the only way she was going to be able to forgive Kane is to completely let the pain in she was feeling. "I need to see, I need to forgive him."

"You will, you will, but you can't if you kill yourself. Please just give it a couple hours and I'll change it and let you see it before cover it back up." Lisa let her hands fall, Maria was right, and what was the different between now and a few hours, anyway she was feeling dizzy and wanted to lie back down. She felt Maria cover her back up, and heard the blinds being pulled, so she was in darkness again. She could feel Maria as she stood over her, "Do you want some pain Meds? It's time for another dose, if you want it." "Oh, umm, I guess. What is it?"

"It just codeine."

"Oh, yes that sounds okay."

Lisa moved trying to sit up, but Maria push on her shoulders, "I need to sit up, to take it."

"Lisa how do you think I've been giving it to up for the last four days, it's a shot."

"Oh, wait I've been out for four days?"

"Yes, Kane's starting to worry, me and MVP are trying to keep you captive. He's mad I took you to the next city without him knowing." "Wait, where are we?"

"Well, my moms, but about an hour out of Las Vegas, which reminds me, Kane will be here for dinner so let's get you back to bed so you'll be up in time for that." Lisa felt the pen prick then sleep fell upon her.

"Kane I told you, she has been asleep until today she woke for a few minutes then I sent her back to sleep. She is feeling better and wants to see you, but not till tonight. She will have to time to clean up, time to be awake and adjust to scar and her feelings about it."

"But, you should have kept her awake earlier and called me so I could talk to her for at least a few minutes." "Kane you will see her in three hours, clam down. Unless you don't want to come."

"No, no I need to see her; I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She is, but I have to go. Mama needs help in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay."

Kane let the phone fall; Matt had been staring at him. Kane was supposed to see if Maria's sister was going to be there to night, she keeps' hitting on Matt, and it was starting to creep him out. Matt just gave him a look and walked away. Kane stepped into Maria's mom's house for the third time since Lisa was brought there, two days ago. "Kane!" Lisa heard her own voice call before her mind and heart realized he had stepped into the kitchen where she was helping. "Lisa! How are you feeling?" "Great, you?" Lisa felt as if she was trying too hard, but Kane seemed to believe it.

"Good!"

"Matt!" Lisa called as she moved to him from Kane's arms, and the same as Jeff entered her line of sight. She was unsure if it was just the fact there was no one else to move to or if she was saying thank you to Jeff or if she had truly started to love Jeff more than Kane. She held on to him for a long minute, before her arms let him release her. "Lisa, honey I need you to stir this so I can go set the table."

"Oh, yes, sorry!"

"It's okay." Mama said, as Lisa returned to the pot she had been looking over before the boys walked in. "So Matt, where's this girl you replaced me with. I heard she's really into you, and y'all are thinking about making it official." Matt gave Lisa a look that said she was going to die if she repeated that statement. Before he could say anything, the younger looking Maria walked into the kitchen and quickly pass across to Matt. "Hey Matt!" Lisa saw him try to move away from Lulu, but the counter stopped him. "Hi Lulu!"

She steeped closer to Matt with every word, "I heard you were coming over so I made you a pie."

Matt looked to Kane or Jeff for help, he was afraid the sixteen year old girl was about to attack him. Lisa was about to ask Lulu if she wanted to sit next to Matt, but Mama called for the boys to come sit in the dining room. Lisa waited for the boys to move, but not even one moved a muscle. "Go, I will be in there in a few moments." Still with no movement, she broke down and said, "We will all talk, but Mama has worked very hard on this, and y'all will go out there now." The boys walk slowly into the other room, but Jeff was the last to leave with a backwards glance at Lisa. Lisa tried to smile at Jeff, but she knew his worries would be there forever now. Lisa stepped in to the dining room last, she scanned the room looking for her chair. She looked on as the three boys sat on the same side of the table but not touching each other. Lisa seat was on the opposite side of the table she was worried she'd have to look into Kane's face as she tried to forgive and forget the last night she had been with him. Her eyes rarely left her plate because she could feel everyone's eyes on her as Maria tried to start a conversion, but with every attempt Maria failed, so the table was in silence once again. "So what's been going on while I've been goan?" Lisa asked just barely lifting her eyes to meet Kane's. "Nothing really, the boss are mad it me because you are not there because of me, but everything else is been okay." "Well that's okay, I'll be back by the next show."

"No, you have two more weeks of doctor's notes, and you will use every one of those days to rest."

Lisa expected these words to be from Kane, but Jeff was the one everyone's eyes were on, as his yells echoed, in the now still room. "I will go back when I want, no one in this room, but Mama, could make me not go back. I will be on the next show with Maria, and two others in a tag team match." "No!" Jeff's voice called, followed by Matt and Kane's voices.

"Yes, and y'all are going to help me, by providing a distraction."

"A distraction? How?"

"Just run out there and stop the match. Duh."

Lisa sat back know the boys would sooner are later catch up with her mind.

"Lisa, what color are you wearing so we can match?"

Lisa looked at Maria, then at the boys their looks of anger grew with Maria's words, "Blue, well Blue-green." "Okay, cool I have something I think will look great with that!"

Lisa's eyes met Jeff's as he scanned then room, looking for someone to tell them no, but his eye's fail to his lap when they met Lisa's. "Well Mama, if you don't mind I'm going to go start on the dish, Jeff are you done?" Lisa asked as she stood to leave. Jeff had barely touched his food since Lisa had said she was planning on going back to work. "Oh yes, let me help you." Jeff followed Lisa with Matt's and Maria's plates in hand.

Jeff sense his chances to talk to Lisa allowed, "Lisa, I think you should wait to go back, you still have an open..." his voice stopped, he wanted to say bite, but was unsure if Lisa would be okay with that but going to use it to upset her and make her see things his way, "well, bite." "Yes Jeff, we all know that, but we all know that a leave of absents is not what I need right now. I was just starting to move up, I need to be there so I can continue building my name." "Lisa, your health is worth more to everyone, to your fan's it's way more important than you showing up." "But, this way it's a win-win. I go out, Kane will try to kidnap me, but Matt will save me."

"Don't you think, that will hurt you more than a match, if Kane is allowed to get close enough, he could hurt you by just picking you up roughly, and if Matt grabs you it could do the same thing." "Jeff, Lisa? Mama wants all to come eat desert, she said yawl's voices are getting too loud.", it was Matt it seemed he didn't want to be breaking up Jeff's chances to talk Lisa out of her plan. "We will be right in." Lisa said loud enough the dining room could hear, but she dropped her voice and continued only to Jeff, "We will all talk together to night when we get back to the hotel." "You're coming back to the hotel with us tonight?" Jeff said, upset and confused.

"Yes! Don't act so surprised. I'm ready to be back with y'all, I miss sleeping in bed with one of y'all. I want it to be back to normal." "But, Kane?"

"It will be okay! I promise." Lisa end her promise and turn towards to the door. Jeff followed unwillingly, he wished he could tell her he wanted her to never be around Kane again. He hated Kane for hurting her, for hurting the angel they shared. Jeff sat starring at desert upset it Kane, and Maria for telling Lisa she could go back to the hotel with them. Kane watched every move Lisa made expecting any moment for her to get up from the table and run. "Maria, do you think we could get those twins to play with us, I think they would be okay with it not being a real match." "Yeah, I'll ask."

Maria started texting before the K of ask was out of her mouth.

Matt, Jeff, and Kane all had a sour look on their faces as Maria told Lisa the twins said yes.


	28. Chapter 28

Lisa sat in her room at the hotel by herself, none of the boys said anything as they had driven back, then walk into different directed the second they had entered the hotel leaving Lisa, and her bags alone in the front hall of the hotel. She had checked herself into a room and sent massages to the boy's rooms, about where she was if anyone wanted to talk. She had been by herself for an hour before a knock was heard on her door.

"Lisa?" She had expected Kane or Jeff to be first but Matt's voice floated in from the hall.

"Come in." Lisa called, hoping all three where outside it was just Matt who had called, but she was sad when the door open to reveal Matt standing by himself in the hall.

"Lisa, how are you feeling?" Matt asked, walking to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Fine, confused why I was left alone in the lobby when we got here." Lisa said making room for Matt on the bed so he could lay out with her.

"Sorry, we just haven't been seeing eye to eye on a lot of stuff lately."

"So mainly you and Jeff, have been mad at Kane?"

"No, the first day yes, but then I got over it, but Kane wouldn't and Jeff's not sure how to take it. You told him to take your kids away from him. He been so scared he hasn't even told them to pack yet, but now you're acting like you're okay with Kane. Kane is even unsure if he should be around you anymore!" Matt's voice was grave, as he told Lisa of how the last few days had went down. She was sad Kane was still punishing himself for hurting her, but was glad he was taking the situation serious. They all were going to have to sit down and talk, and she would have to find somewhere, maybe a different country, to stay in if Kane was drinking again. Lisa had been close to both Kane and Jeff, but as she listen to Matt she finally felt the mental connection she had been hoping for before she had a physical one. She found herself nipping at his earlobe as his story round to the dinner part of it.

"Lisa, you know the three of us love you right?"

"Yes!" her words where followed by a sinking bite into he's neck.

"We all want the best for you, and I don't want to push you over the edge, but if you don't stop that biting, I might do worst to you then Kane did."

Lisa sat very still for the millisecond it tock for Matt's words to sink in, but with a jump and a turn of her neck, she with one word started her own torcher, "Try!"

His eyes scan the side of her neck not touched by Kane's mark, his lips fell to the nap of her neck and slowly laid kisses across tender flesh exposed to his lips. With a final kiss he rubbed his lips across her neck when his lips found the sweetest part of her neck he open his mouth and applied presser to the sweet spot. Her heart throbbed ageist her chest as his teeth sank deeper and deeper into her pounding neck. She was shacking as his teeth tore themselves from her. She cried in pain at the thought of no longer felling the bliss pain of his lips, his teeth on her. He took her cry as a cry for him to repeat his actions and without a minute passing his grip was back on her as it sank threw her wrist. She felt the pain explode as it crawled up her arm threw her chest, past her lips, into her brain. Her lips craved his, and soon they were greeted with his lips and the light nipping of his teeth. She soon found herself in tanged in his arms and legs as the slow bites and kiss where shared. She bit hard on his ear and felt an imitate reaction, a stiffing of his member brought her to a new level as she tried to find her way to his pants zipper. She soon had it a full length as she brushed the underside with her fingertips.

"Lisa?" he expected her to answer him, but she could fell his needs better than her own at that moment. Her lips encircled his tip, her tongue lapped at his member. His hands twisted in her hair as her lips moved across his shaft. He was unsure if she was just starving for attention or if it was just finally his turn, but he knew he wanted his time with her to never end. "Lisa," his hands pulled her up to his eyes his eyes covered her clothed body and begged for her to undress. His eyes begged and her body compiled, soon she was lying on the bed next to him with her body unclothed and her hands under his shirt she was clawing at his chest, she wanted to feel his bear skin against hers. "Lisa, I need you Baby, I need to take care of you."

"Please!" her voice was stranded with want, her body was craving him just as much as his was craving hers. His lips landed hot and sweet on her left nipple as his hand grabbed harshly at her right breast, a high moan of pleaser and pain filled the room. With an off handed remark he asked Lisa if she needed a Tylenol before he continued. With a shack of her head and the bite that sent Matt over the edge, a night her body would be marked by for days started. His teeth marks covered her, he started at her neck and worked his way down. His acts where for her, every bite, kiss, and tease was for her. He used his teeth till they no longer pushed her soon he moved to using his hands to pull the hair from her head or claw at the tender flesh of her body. His fingers felt her tremble under his touch, but with every fletch his and her excitement increase. Her lips tricked with blood she had drawled from his lips, and shoulders. His fingers dove into her as she ached her back allowing him to dig deeper into her. Her mind flooded with a hope that his touch would never end. Her eyes popped as she felt herself expand, he was wider then Jeff had been, of course Matt was shorter, and she could only imagine the pain she would be in when Kane was in Matt's position, Kane killed Matt and Jeff in both ways. Her mind snapped back to Matt as his dick left her for a long second, her hips wished for him to slam deep into her, to shack her very core with his trust and without warning he complied. She felt every vain as it slid pass her lips, her moans could have been heard across the hotel. As she becomes uses to his rhythm and starts to match his trust, her kisses trail across his chest, neck, and arms. At the end of each kiss she lays he rips her from him by her hair and has her tell him her thoughts about every trust or bite she receives. "I love the way I can feel your heart beating even throw just your fingertips!" He allows her to lay other kiss before asking her to tell him the one thing she wants him to do for her before he finishes.

"I want you to show me your best job of torture!"

"Honey my finish is that!"

"Oh then I guess you better get started."

His nails tore to the skin covering her back, she could feel as the deepest started to bleed. Her reaction was that of a slave, no noises escaped her lips as he punished her body for uncommitted crimes. Her teeth drew blood from her own lips trying to keep her tongue.

"What, not even going to give me one scream to punish you for? I just want to hear one bloodshed yell!"

Lisa's lips opened but air only escaped her mouth.

"Fine," his hands were around her neck faster than lighting, "if you won't make noise for me I'll make sure you'll never make another noise again."

She felt the air run out of her lungs as he applied presser to throat. Her body cried for air but she was unable to breath past his hands. His eyes flashed as she faded, her mind left her body for the second it took him to release her. His deep thrust pulled her back and within a few powerful strokes she felt her body release with Matt Cumming deep inside her. She felt her body sink onto deep sleep as Matt kissed some of the deeper bruising on her back and neck.

"Lisa?" a voiced called from outside the room, she could feel Matt's body up ageist hers. The clock said eleven but she was unable to make out Am. or Pm.

"Lisa?" this time she was able to place the voice, Jeff called to her.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened Jeff seemed unsure if Lisa would be okay with him dropping by this late but he need to see her to explain himself to her. To explain why he was unsure anymore if this was the best way for any of them to live, he knew he loved her but he was unsure if he could see Kane hurt her again. His eyes fell upon the angel face that stared at him from the bed, her body was twisted into Matt's. Lisa's body was covered in nail marks and bites. Jeff thought about all the abuse Lisa had taken from the three of them. Not even if you add the marks from all three of them, would it add up to her body even from one night with just one of them. Even if she read his mind at this point she would have never believed he was worried about the way her body looked, her worried was how they all were going to move forward.

"Jeff? Please..." she was unsure what to ask of him, none of them knew the answer to any of each other's big questions.

He made a start it had been at least four minutes since Jeff had stepped into the room and Lisa's eyes board into him.

"Sorry, I just don't see how you can stand having us beat you half to death and still come back. We have never lived through what you've taking. It's just unfair to you, we..." he was unsure what he and the boys should have done. He knew they all at some level got off from it but they had never let the roles really switch and let Lisa control the pain for them. As if a bulb went off in his head he planned a night for Lisa, a night none of them would forget.

"Jeff, I love you. I love our time together; these bruises do not change that."

Lisa's eyes swam with tears she knew that Kane was upset over the mark he had made, but she hadn't thought Jeff would be upset over his own bruises. Lisa had enjoyed every minute of her time with the boys and one bad mark was not going to change that for her.

"But Lisa, you need to not be hurt, you need to be treated like the angel you are."

"Y'all treat me like that! What other woman has as many fancy dresses and diners as I do? I'm all ways treated like an angel when I'm around you guys."

"Every night when we get home those dress are destroyed, one of us all ways pulls too hard on the seams. Diners out show no love, we should cook for you, you all ways do the cooking when we are in a house."

"So that because you three can't cook."

"Yes I can! And Jeff's right me and him are going to cook diner for you tomorrow night." Lisa had never felt Matt stir but his words told her he was awake and strongly agreed with Jeff.

"Okay fine, but let's sleep now, morning will be here in seven hours. We still have to plan our scene for the show."

Matt and Lisa rolled closer to the edge of the bed as Jeff snuggled into the bed with them.


	29. Chapter 29

Lisa woke the next morning with a start, she could feel the breath of Jeff on her neck and it tickled with every release of air. Her arm felt as if it had been chopped off at the elbow, Matt's torso laid across the lower half of her arm. She was surprised to find her jump didn't wake either man. Her lips touched Matts back and kissed softly across a deep looking scratch. This caused a moan to escape Matt's sleeping body, and her desired effect of him rolling off her arm. Now her mind turned to Jeff, his blast of air where sending goose bumps up and down her spine. She was able to turn her head enough for her to blow her own breath of her down his neck line and into his shirt causing him to rub his hand across his chest and rolling away from her. With her goal of being released from her spot on the bed she jumped up only to realize it was still five am. Her mind was awake and her body felt ready for the day, so she slipped into the shower. Expecting along hot shower to ready the still sleeping and worried parts of her. Lisa had been so sure she'd be out before either man woke she felt nothing wrong with releasing the tight feeling she had by rubbing herself to a climax's but right as she was about to slip her fingers into her body, a hand gripped hers and pulled it far above her head. She had expected Matt he was the one she woke the most getting out of bed, but the hand covering hers was too small to be one of the brothers. Her eyes had fallen to the ground before the person had enter the shower and even as her hand brought Lisa head to Brie's level Lisa tried to lower her eyes farther.

"Please, I've been dreaming about you since I first saw how you control you're men. I want you to show me how, please?"

Lisa had never shared a shower with a woman before but Brie's body took Lisa's breath away, and she stood there thinking about Brie's request.

"What are you asking?"

"Show me how you control three men, I can't even control my one!"

"And who is you're one?"

"Well, I know he liked you when he got here, but I think I have caught his attention. I just need to know how to keep it!"

"Jay?" Lisa asked, she had almost forgot everyone had seen Jay's try to catch her.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"It's great. You will be great for him. I have to ask though, have y'all even talked or anything?"

"Oh, yes. A few dates, but no sex, I want to but I want the control. I just don't know how Jay will feel."

"You don't need to, just know you want it and take it."

Lisa had been released and had finished her shower before the conversation had finished. Now she had returned her eyes to the body before her, a few years older but tighter then her own. A dark tan that covered her body evenly, and of course her body just screamed, fuck me, when it was pouring wet as it was now. "How do I just take it?"

Lisa thought about Brie's question. "Take it from me."

Brie's eyes widen with Lisa words, she lifted her hand to Lisa face and held it in place as Brie laid her lips across Lisa's lips.

"Harder. Be rougher." Lisa's words where ruff with want.

Brie's other hand pushed Lisa's hands above her head as Brie's lips pushed Lisa's apart. Lisa moans as Brie's tongue slips over her own, but Lisa moan was met with a groan from Jeff. Brie jumps from Lisa, but Lisa just pulls Brie back to her and shows her what taking it means to her. Lisa put Brie into the position Lisa had been in. Lisa's lips cover Brie's nipples as Jeff slips into the tub behind Lisa. He ask, "And what is going on here?"

Lisa lips leave Brie's body for the few seconds it takes her to tell Brie to answer Jeff's questions.

"I wanted to know how to control Jay. I asked Lisa to show me."

"You want her to show you, she is controlled, she does not control."

"She seems to be able to. Hell if not do you think I'd still be here?"

"Yes, because you seem to be enjoying what she is doing to you."

At this point Lisa had moved to rolling Brie's nipples in-between her teeth.

"Well!" Her voice stopped as a moan left her body, "Jeff, if you can control her so well then make her stop."

"You know your right, I agree with you. It's time I show you how someone controls someone else. Lisa please step out of the tub, but don't go far. I might find something I need you for."

"Yes sir."

Lisa had never explored this part of herself, but the feeling of Brie's body under her finger tips remained in her mind as she watched Jeff take control of the woman Lisa craved to touch again.

Jeff had Brie moaning again soon, Lisa's eyes never left Brie's body as Jeff pushed Brie out of her own limits.

"Lisa? Jeff?" Matt's words where growing closer to them, the three of them froze. How where they going to explain Brie to Matt.

"Guys," Matt called taking the last few steps into the bathroom. He almost didn't seem to realize the third person in the room, but soon it was apparent by the glances to the wall Brie stood frozen to that Jeff and Lisa would have to explain them self's.

"Matt you're up early!" Lisa said, jumping from the bath and into his arms.

"Yes, but it seems I've already missed the fun."

"No, that's not true the funs just beginning. Now it's time for her to see the third way control is had."

"Mmm and what was the first two?"

"Well me and my light pressure and newness, Jeff's pleaser control, and now your pain control."

"Mmm," Matt stepped closer to Brie at this point and asked, "is this something I show her on you or do I get to enjoy the same fun Jeff is?"

"Well I all way think someone will learn better if the feel the actions."

"True." With his words he pulled Brie from the tub by the back of her neck, he threw her to the bed, as his nails ripped the skin covering her neck. She screamed as his lip roughly pushed against hers, his hands covered hers as he held them above her head as his teeth sank into her dark skin, the blood rushed to the site, her mind felt the shock of his bite covered her body and a sheet of pain. She soon was bending to Matt's will, with every silent request Brie's body compiled to, the softer Matt became soon he stroking Brie's hair from her face. Jeff and Lisa had stayed right inside the bathroom Jeff playfully bring Lisa to the orgasm she had tried to start when she thought she was alone in the shower. Her mind drifted as she thought about her own power over the boy's actions and their powers over hers. "Matt shower?" Jeff was the one who spoke, but Lisa had the same thought if the where going to practice before the show they would need to get every one together soon. Matt kiss Brie goodbye and walk into the small bathroom, Jeff and Lisa already took up. As if they had planned it the second Matt entered the room, the three of them got their last looks of Brie's body laid out across the bed. The boys jumped in to the shower one by one as Lisa pinned her hair.

Lisa steeped threw the opening to the ring with a slight panic feeling, she was becoming afraid she wasn't going to be able to control her feeling with Kane coming after her again, of course that would mean Kane would have to show up. Matt had went down to his room and told him the plan because he refused to come to practice, and Lisa was afraid they would have to use plan B, and just have the music played the first time Lisa stepped into the ring during the match. She stood on the corner of the ring waiting for the signal Kane was coming or that Maria was going to tag her in. Her eyes flashed to the place she hoped to see Kane but her body was pulled from where she was standing before she could register the sadness she felt on her face. Music but no Kane, her heart fell was this his way of saying he was no longer going to be there for her. She needed him and he left her to be hurt in a match. Her mind was not on who was holding her ageist there chest or who was screaming for all she knew it could have been her own voice echoing through the stadium. Her eyes tried to focuses on the hands holding her roughly to her savers body but she knew they were way too big to be Matt's or Jeff's, and all most too big to be Kane's. She now tried very hard to focus on the face above her. Long black hair fell in two sheets on each side of his face, his eyes where painted black with eyeliner, and chest and shoulders had tattoos on them. Her mind finally caught up with her eyes as they crossed over the Undertakers body. Her lips open to scream but before she was able to even fake a scream she was pushed in to an empty closet with no light. Her mind try to think as her hands tried the find a door handle or a light switch. A slow but soiled breath was on the back of her neck she was unsure of why the Undertaker carried her off or why put her in this room it was barely big enough for her and the deep breathing stranger. She felt that she could no longer ignore the other person and with a weak shaking voice she called, "Hello?" The breath did not stop it only seemed to get louder to her, she could not feel any of her body ageist someone else but the breath felt as if the body should have been pressed right ageist hers. Her mind and body fought ageist the urge to turn and face the person she was so close to.

"Lisa...Lisa!"

Her mind flooded with joy, Kane was with her, Kane hadn't left her he had sent his brother after her.

He was so close to her, her body wanted to fall ageist him, but her legs stayed locked. Her knees begged to bend, to bring her closer to him, but her mind told her to ask before she acted.

"Kane, what are you thinking?"

She almost stopped breathing as she waited for his answer, her thoughts grew dark as the silence tore them apart in her mind. Almost as if his legs could no longer mind his will, he crashed upon Lisa with the force of his sorrow, and want at once. Her question was not answer with words but with the care he took as his kisses covered her lips down to the now pounding scar on her throat.

Her breathing spend as his lips brush her caller bone, his intake of air caused her to jump, the room had been so quite she forgot noises were allowed. With her mind loss in the meaning of his kiss her body took over and was reacted to his touch as the door opened be hide her.

Kane's lips tore from hers as he thanked his brother for bring Lisa to him. Lisa pushed her self behind Kane her thoughts where of fear she had never met the man who now look on it her previously private moment with Kane, and his thoughts of her soon entrance into the family laid heavy on her mind.

"Lisa," the Undertaker said as he dipped his hat, "it's nice to finally met you moms been telling me all about you. Of course meeting your kids was nice also."

"My kids, you've met my kids?" Lisa question, she had talked to them just yesterday and none had said anything about him.

"Yes, I've spent a week with them right before I headed here."

"But none of them told me, Kane said nothing of it."

"Yes, well I asked them not to, I was unsure of why Kane had not bothered to tell me himself I had a new sister in-law."

"Oh well," Lisa begged she had not even asked was she supposed to all ready be married to Kane or was he just going on with mom's prename family relations, "yes that is strange."

"It's okay though, but it is time for Kane to go drop you off."

"Drop me off?" Lisa asked with a sadness in her voice he was leaving her somewhere just moments after they had rejoined.

"Yes Baby, I have to run some errands so I'm going to take you up to your room."

"My room, not yours, or..."

She dropped her question she was unsure if Kane's brother knew the extent of Lisa and Kane's relationship and how Jeff and Matt fell into it.

"No to your own, the boys are busy too."

Lisa pouted as she stomped up the stairs to her room Kane followed giggling the whole way up. Kane reached for Lisa's hand and pulled it away from the door handle.

"Please know, if I could I'd stay with you tonight but I can't be with you tonight, but please do enjoy your night." with his words her heart sank, love, love he felt for her flooded her heart and she stepped dizzily into her room. She closed her eyes trying to steady her head she felt as if she was going to fall over. The room's scent was one of cotton and daisies, her eyes open to find the culprit of the smells but her guesses at a candle where far off from what her eyes landed on. A lacey white gowned hung from the bathroom door and a soft cotton dress sat laid across the chair. Her fingers where crossing over the lace and beads before she knew it, but her time with the dress was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Lisa! It Maria can I come in? We have to size the dresses."

"Yes!" Lisa said trying to keep the shacking out of her voice. Had the weddings really gotten this close without her realizing?

"Lisa? Are you okay, you look a little lost?"

"Mmm, yeah I'm fine just surprised it already time. I mean so soon, we'll be married in seventy-two hours."

"Yes, that's okay right?"

Maria's question brought her back, the question she was unsure of even to herself at that moment.

"I think so, I mean no reason not to."

"Umm the mark on your neck!"

Lisa debated fighting with Maria about her reason but decided she was sure and was ready to put on her dresses. The cotton one was first, it was for her marriage to all three boys, and the one that mattered. The other was more just for the family. Simple white cotton a sun dress could describe its make but even it on her made goose bumps run up her spine.

"Does it fit to you, or do I need to do an alterations?"

Lisa's mind was too preoccupied to really listen to Maria's question, her daydream of the wedding had token over and the vows pushed Lisa in to tears. "Lisa what's wrong, if it's that bad I still have time to find another!"

"Another?" Lisa asked thru her tears, both girls miss understood each other and Lisa's tears flowed with even more force.

"Lisa what is it?"

"To forsake all others. How I'm I suppose to tell Kane that after I marry two other men, and now you say we can find me another man."

"No, I was saying another dress you dumb ass." Maria said, puling Lisa down on the bed.

"Oh no the dress is great. It's just me I'm a little unsure about." Lisa end her statement with a fit of giggles Maria had to join in on.

Lisa woke the next morning with Jeff picking her up out of bed, "What are you doing? I want to sleep!"

"You have to shower so we can go baby."

"Oh okay." Lisa slid out of his arms to the bathroom door, closing it behind her.

Her body felt like she had no control over it, her mind said to go back to sleep and yet her body was now under a steady stream of warm water. The day of flying she had in front of her was upsetting her she knew the eighteen hour flight was going to bore her. So she dressed in a pair of Matt's lose Pj's and Jeff's shirt she stole out of his bag, then stepping out in to the room to find Maria and Brie waiting on her. "Where's the guys"

"They had a last moment pick up, so we're taking you to the plane."

"Guys I can take myself!"

"Oh we know, we just didn't want any cold feet!" Brie said, picking up Lisa's bags.

"No Runaway Brides, you know!" Maria said, pushing Lisa out into the hallway.

"By the way what are you wearing this is not a good outfit."

"I'm just sitting on a plane, why do I need to look like a super model."

"It's just some effort would be nice, you'd hate for the guys to change their minds about you this late in the game!"

"Haha very funny, if they don't like me like this, then let them change their minds."

"Okay, okay calm down. Anyways you won't see them till you walk down the aisles."

"What why?" Lisa asked, already feeling like she had been away from the boys for too long.

"It's more romantic this way."

"No." Lisa said but then fell in to her own thoughts as Maria drove them to the airport.

"Lisa where do you think you're going?" Maria asked, as Lisa tried to walk away from the girls.

"To sit with Kane, I all ways do and I'm not going to change that just because I'm getting married to him."

"The boys want it this way, stay back here." Maria said, pulling Lisa back to the group of girls.

"Fine, what can thirty hour hurt?"

Lisa slept most of the flight, but was woke by some woops and halers from the girls around her. She was confused by what caused the girls to make so much noises. Until a man walked past Lisa and she jumped at the touch of his bear thigh touching her leg. Followed by three other men dressed in outfits that screams striper, and she realized she was about to in trouble. The girls started circling around the men, as Lisa tried to move from the now closing circle. Four girls Lisa had never seen before past her, and it took her a moment to realize just why the girls were heading to the boys part or the plane. "What the fuck, where are this girls going?"

"Lisa, it's okay they are here just for two hours, then all the play is all over, and we will start getting you ready for the wedding."

"Two hours? I guess that can't hurt, just a little play before they can't touch another girl, right?"

"Yes, that is true, anyways you need some play too!"

"More play? You do realize I'm going to be with three men the rest of my life, I'm going to want less play some day."

"Well that's not now, so now it's time to have some fun." Maria pushed Lisa into a chair as she looked at the back of the four girls as they passed into the front of the plane.

.


End file.
